A Thousand Years
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Los recuerdos son el peor enemigo.
1. Prologo

_**Autora: AlexaVeela**_

_**Genero: Femslash**_

_**Pareja: Hermione J. Granger/Fleur I. Delacour**_

_**Fandom: Harry Potter **_

_**Canción/Interprete: A Thousand Years - Sting**_

_**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a J.K Rowling. Esta historia es completamente **__**AU. **__**No poseo ningún derecho sobre la canción.**_

…_**.**_

_**A Thousand Years**_

_**Prologo**_

"_Puerta a la eternidad__"_

_**Inglaterra 1901 **_

_El ruido del exterior comenzaba a inquietarme, no era muy común escuchar los gritos de mi padre o los rezos incesables de mi madre. Por mi parte no había mucho que hacer, solo podía permanecer observando fijamente el techo de mi habitación preguntándome que ocurría. _

_Las noches de invierno eran las más incomodas y dolorosas, mis huesos dolían terriblemente, más que de costumbre. Los medicamentos de la época no tenían gran efecto pero bastaban para darme un poco de paz durante unas cuantas horas, sin embargo esta noche era casi imposible de estar cómoda conmigo misma. _

_Las velas estaban aun encendidas alumbrando mi habitación, todo mi cuerpo estaba agotado impidiéndome ponerme de pie y averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Infinidades de veces me había preguntado porque tuve que ser yo la que cargara con alguna culpa de mi familia – ¿Qué pecado tan grande habían cometido mis antepasados para que yo pagara de esta forma?- Mi enfermedad era desconocida y por ello muchos creían que era algún tipo castigo, los médicos no sabían que causaba la debilidad de mis músculos y huesos. Era demasiado fácil contraer alguna infección, incluso la más inofensiva se volvía mortal llevándome casi hasta el borde de la muerte._

_Era desesperante tener que permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada, las únicas veces que interactué con la gente era cuando mis padres celebraban y las personas importantes se reunían. _

_Nunca entendí con exactitud el propósito de ser reconocido, mi familia pertenecía a la nobleza y por ello siempre tuvimos un trato privilegiado. Mi padre se dedicaba al comercio junto a otros hombres, y a juzgar por todo lo que la mansión media se podría decir que teníamos espacio de sobra. Solo éramos tres en total, y los criados tenían sus pequeñas casas en el exterior. _

_Intente descansar un poco pero las punzadas en mis huesos no se detenían, evite gemir en voz alta ya que eso solo preocuparía a mis padres. El sudor comenzaba acumularse en mi frente y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, tal vez esta ocasión tendría suerte y por fin podría descansar en paz para siempre. Mi vida no era interesante y no afectaría a alguien si yo muriera, creo que hasta seria un alivio._

_Suspire en voz baja intentando tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, estaba agonizando en silencio. Mis manos estaban aferradas a la sabana de seda con fuerza para reprimir un grito de dolor, ahora todo tenía sentido para mí. _

_Hace unas cuantas horas mi madre vino a mi habitación, intente saludarla como debería pero mis huesos parecían amenazar con quebrarse si me movía. Una de las criadas había pasado la noche cuidando de mi, la dificultad para respirar se había vuelto más intensa y mis padres temían que muriera. La fiebre no era de gran ayuda, y el médico solo me daba unas horas más de vida. _

_Mi padre solo se negó a creer en sus palabras y lo saco con fuerza del lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en mis labios y se que mi madre la había interpretado como una mueca de tristeza, mis ojos se habían cerrado y por una hora había logrado descansar. Creí haber pasado por fin a una mejor vida, donde era una joven fuerte y sin preocupaciones, donde mis músculos estaban firmes y mis huesos eran inquebrantables. _

_Sin embargo, sé que mi mayor deseo no se había concedido. _

_La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando a mi padre, un hombre vestido con una túnica entro después de el. Mi vista era borrosa pero aun así logre observar como mi padre tallaba su rostro cansado. El se acerco y beso mi frente con cuidado, acariciando mi cabello muy parecido al suyo con una de sus manos. _

_-Solo queremos lo mejor para ti, cariño- murmuro en voz baja _

_No sabía a qué se refería, intente hablar pero mi boca permaneció cerrada. Mi fuerza se había ido y el aire no lograba llegar a mis pulmones, el momento esperado había llegado. En el marco de la puerta mi madre sollozaba y despacio se acerco hasta el borde de la cama tomando mi mano entre la suya, el calor y suavidad me reconfortaron ligeramente. _

_Ahora podía morir en paz, mi tiempo se había terminado y debería aferrarme a los pequeños momentos felices que llegue a tener. _

_-Nunca los olvidare –murmure con voz entrecortada _

_El ambiente se volvió lleno de angustia, el hombre se acerco más hacia la cama hasta quedar a mi lado. Sus manos poco a poco quitaron el manto revelando su rostro, sus ojos era color topacio y la piel pálida resplandecía con la luz de las velas. Mi conciencia estaba al borde y creí por un momento que era un ángel enviado por mí. _

_-Por favor sálvala –imploro mi padre con voz quebrada._

_-Una vez que suceda no hay marcha atrás, está seguro de querer hacer eso? –pregunto con cierta duda en su voz. _

_- Hermione tiene que vivir.. –contesto_

_-Estoy seguro de que lo hará pero –el hombre se detuvo observándolos- Si ella sobrevive será por una eternidad_

_Un gemido de dolor escapo de mis labios, poco a poco mi vista comenzaba a oscurecerse y el aire no era suficiente. La suerte estaba de mi lado, la hora de mi muerta ya estaba aquí._

_-Solo sálvela… -exigió con voz grave_

_El hombre se volvió nuevamente y coloco una de sus manos sobre mi frente. Su mano pálida estaba helada y poco a poco empezó a deslizarse hasta mi cuello. _

_-Prometo que todo estará bien, ya lo veras –susurro antes de mover mi cabeza hacia un lado dejando mi cuello expuesto- La fuerza que anhelaste la tendrás, solo tienes que luchar por ella…_

_Su rostro se enterró con rapidez en mi cuello y el dolor agudo de sus colmillos penetrando mi piel quebranto toda la voluntad de fuerza para no llorar. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué me hacia esto? Mi cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse hasta que mi fuerza se agoto por completo. _

_Antes de que mi corazón deje de latir, hay un último pensamiento cruza por mi mente._

_-"Es mi puerta a la eternidad"_

**-x-**

Lo prometido es deuda, una historia más. Dime qué piensas acerca de eso! :)

Aunque me duela admitirlo estoy pasando –como lo habrán notado- por un bloqueo temporal para continuar mi otra historia (She Will Be Loved) pero les aseguro que la terminare no importa cuánto me tarde! Mientras tanto vamos a entretenernos con algo nuevo no? :P

No olvides R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por los comentarios. :)**_

_**YanetSchecter gracias por comentar en varias de mis historias haha, realmente te lo agradezco :D!**_

_**Ok chicos que comience este show! XD**_

-x-

_Capitulo 1 _

"_Vivir mil vidas es como una escalera sin fin__"_

_**Actualidad 1996 – Bosque de Deán**_

El viento soplo ligeramente meciendo las hojas de los arboles, mientras una figura miraba hacia el horizonte desde lo alto de un roble. Su pelo rizado caía sobre sus hombros moviéndose al compas del viento y sus delgadas manos fueron aferradas en cada lado de su cuerpo. Los ojos marrones casi negros se desviaron hacia la enorme casa que lograba sobresalir en medio del húmedo y oscuro bosque.

El crujir de las ramas bajo los pies de alguien resonó en sus oídos y Hermione Granger permaneció inmóvil mirando con expectación, hasta que el ruido se detuvo.

-Se que estas ahí –dijo la voz de un hombre

Descendiendo rápidamente la chica aterrizo perfectamente de pie. Ella sonrió al notar que el hombre le esperaba tranquilamente recargado en el enorme tronco del árbol.

-Mulciber, que pasa? –pregunto con su voz aterciopelada mirando sobre su hombro.

Una de sus pálidas manos se dirigió a la chaqueta color negra eliminando una hoja que yacía ahí. El hombre sonrió mirándole con una de sus cejas levantada. Tras revisar que ninguna otra hoja se encontrara pegada en su atuendo, espero con paciencia a que el hombre hablara.

-Hermione es hora de que vuelvas –respondió lentamente

La castaña exhalo pesadamente, Mulciber sonrió con diversión ante la costumbre de respirar. Torciendo el gesto de sus cejas Hermione le miro fijamente antes de rodar sus ojos.

-Lo sé, no era necesario que vinieras a buscarme

-Se que no era necesario pero quería asegurarme, a pesar de seas fuerte eso no ayudaría a escaparte de un ataque en manada de…

-No le temo a nada –interrumpió con molestia en su voz- _esos_, son demasiado débiles… no creo que se atrevan atacarme por su propia seguridad

Una carcajada macabra escapo del hombre, y los ojos negros miraron a la chica con atención. Hermione sostuvo la mirada a la defensiva con su mandíbula apretada, la sonrisa del hombre creció alejando sus ojos de la joven.

-Ya lo creo, pero aun así no debes confiarte

-Mulciber…

-Sé lo que vas a decirme –interrumpió con un gesto de preocupación- pero por muchos hechizos que sepas no será suficiente si _algo_ mas fuerte que tu llegara atacarte… este bosque es el hogar de muchas criaturas. –termino señalando a su alrededor

-Bien –resoplo con indignación.

-Vayamos a casa

Hermione no espero más tiempo y se hecho a correr, Mulciber miro el cielo antes de imitar a la castaña.

Fueron menos de 2 minutos de correr varios kilómetros antes de llegar a la propiedad cercada y enorme, un suspiro salió de los labios de la morena mirando su hogar. La casa estaba en "buenas" condiciones a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba construida, esa propiedad la había visto crecer y convertirse en lo que era. Hermione apretó su mandíbula y sus músculos se tensaron bajo las ropas oscuras ante su último pensamiento, Mulciber se detuvo mirándola por varios segundos.

…

_No había ninguna lógica para lo que estaba pasando, las cortinas se encontraban cerradas y solo unas cuantas velas continuaban encendidas. Una sensación extraña se albergo dentro de ella, así como de pronto un ardor en su garganta se intensifico haciéndola gruñir. _

_La puerta se abrió revelando al hombre que creía haber soñado._

_-Buenos días –saludo con voz ronca_

_Hermione le observo sin moverse confundida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, su mirada recorrió la habitación desconocida en busca de sus padres pero ninguno de ellos estaba. El intento de hablar quedo en el olvido cuando la quemazón comenzaba a desgarrarla. _

_-No es buena idea que hables, al menos no hasta que bebas esto –dijo el hombre extendiendo un vaso_

_El olor a sangre invadió sus sentidos y su boca se hizo agua, nunca antes había deseado probar la sangre. La joven poco a poco se acomodo y se sorprendió al notar que ningún dolor atormentaba sus huesos, finalmente ella se sentó con la espalda recta asombrada por su posición. _

_Ella tomo el vaso con cuidado y lamio sus labios. _

_Mirando de nuevo hacia el hombre, la mirada de la chica lo estudio con desconfianza, aun no muy segura de todo lo que estaba pasando._

_-Se que tienes muchas preguntas –musito el hombre sentándose al borde de la cama. La túnica negra se había ido revelando su traje fino que resaltaba su piel, la mirada de Hermione se concentro en los rasgos bien marcados-Bébela…_

_Sus manos aun sostenían el vaso lleno y poco a poco comenzó a tomar el líquido no muy segura. Una vez que la sangre inundo su boca ella bebió con avidez hasta que ninguna gota quedo, la molestia en su garganta había desaparecido y Hermione comenzaba a asustarse._

_-Mi nombre es Mulciber… _

_-Hermione –contesto sin dejar de mirarle- Que está pasando?_

_Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios del hombre mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, Hermione exhalo lentamente buscando la gracia del momento pero sorprendentemente no la encontró. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y seguramente parecía una bestia, tal vez de eso se burlaba el hombre._

_Ella se aclaro la garganta cuidadosamente rogando que el ardor no volviera._

_-Lo siento –se disculpo el hombre en voz baja- Supongo que tus padres nunca te hablaron de mi, verdad?_

_Hermione negó lentamente con su cabeza._

_-Tus huesos como se sienten? –pregunto Mulciber acercándose _

_-Perfectamente –respondió aun con su mirada clavada en el- No hay dolor_

_-Maravilloso, no? –Hermione asintió y continuo observando la gran sonrisa que Mulciber tenía- Dime qué tal te supo la sangre… es bueno comenzar a acostumbrarse desde un principio…_

_-Yo… sangre, por qué? –La voz de la joven estaba cargada de miedo y confusión al igual que su mirada_

_-Es algo complicado de explicar, tus padres aun te quieren con ellos hasta que envejezcan…_

_-Es un sueño –susurro Hermione entrecortadamente- Estoy soñando_

_-No es así, todo es real… _

_-Solo en mis sueños puedo sentarme de esta manera –señalo la chica con cierta burla- No hay dolor, ni molestia en mis huesos… he bebido sangre, esto sin duda es un sueño _

_Mulciber sacudió su cabeza empezando a caminar de nuevo._

_-Quizás si reúnes todas las piezas podrás encontrar la respuesta _

_El silencio inundo la habitación mientras que Hermione apretaba sus manos con fuerza. Era sorprendente que ella pudiera hacer este tipo de cosas sin ser un producto de su imaginación, tenía que ser un sueño mezclado con alguna pesadilla._

_-Tu vida ya no será la misma –espeto el hombre con seriedad-… poco a poco te irás acostumbrando a tu nueva vida…_

_-Nueva vida? –pregunto sin aliento_

_-Hermione, eres una vampira…-explico sin inmutarse- Yo te ayudare a controlar el impulso que sentirás, pero nada será igual…_

…

Ambos caminaron en silencio, pero el hombre se quedo atrás colocando el candado. Tras asegurarse que todo estaba en calma dentro del enorme terreno Mulciber entro a la casa.

La joven no estaba por ninguna parte.

-A veces me pregunto si hice lo correcto – se dijo así mismo al cerrar las gruesas cortinas del recibidor

-x-

Hermione subió rápidamente a su habitación y miro con atención a su alrededor, sin embargo sus ojos fueron atraídos por aquella vieja fotografía.

Sobre el escritorio de madera bien conservada y fina había una foto vieja, los colores grises y negros resaltaban a la vista. En el cuadro podía observarse una mujer muy hermosa con un largo vestido de encajes y unas piedras preciosas adornando su cuello, su cabello rizado caía sobre sus hombros y una tímida sonrisa estaba en su rostro. El hombre por su parte portaba un fino traje y sobre su cabeza un sombrero que cubría sus cabellos, en su mano izquierda un delgado bastón era apoyado en el suelo mientras su brazo estaba aferrado en la cintura de la mujer.

Tomando la foto con cuidado, la chica camino con lentitud hacia la cama. Hermione paso uno de sus dedos por encima de la fotografía sintiendo como una aguda opresión _causaba dolor_ dentro de ella.

-Hubiese sido mejor haber muerto para estar con ustedes…-susurro mirando la fotografía

Mulciber subió las escaleras con rapidez, la carta de Hogwarts acababa de llegar con una de las lechuzas. Hermione escucho varios golpes en su puerta y tras colocar la fotografía en su lugar permitió la entrada al hombre.

-Pasa Mulciber –dijo con tranquilidad. Su rostro estaba sin expresión alguna

El hombre entro con el pergamino firmemente en sus manos, la morena sabía lo que era y dejo de inhalar aire. Sus ojos miraron el sobre con desprecio y cansancio. Acercándose mas, Mulciber estaba frente a ella tendiéndoselo, era la lista de lo que necesitaría para su próximo año escolar. _"otro año más" _Pensó con obstinación al tomarlo.

-Tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon mañana –musito Mulciber mirando por la ventana de la habitación

-Aun falta una semana para que regrese a Hogwarts podemos hacerlo otro día –dijo con pesadez- o mejor olvidarnos de ello

-Vamos Hermione, eso no puede ser tan malo. Hogwarts es una excelente escuela de magia –animo el hombre con una sonrisa

-No, si ya has pasado por sexto año más de 2 veces en tu vida – contradijo

Mulciber rio en voz alta ante la respuesta obstinada, sabía que la castaña tenía razón, ella había estado ya en varias escuelas alrededor del mundo. Hermione siempre había sido lista incluso cuando era aun humana, sin embargo, ella ya contaba con experiencia y sus hechizos salían a la perfección.

-Oye… míralo como si fuera una aventura mas

Una risa irónica salió de los labios de la chica y su cabeza fue ladeada mirándole fijamente, su risa fue cesando hasta convertirse en un suspiro de cansancio. El pergamino fue colocado cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio.

-He intentado mirar cada año de mi vida que pasa como si fuera una aventura –la chica se detuvo mirando a través de la ventana- pero cada día es como si ya fuera una rutina, supongo que la vida de alguien así como yo debe serlo… Aparentar vivir mil vidas es como una escalera sin fin

-Hermione…-dijo el hombre al acercarse por detrás - No importa lo que seamos, ahí fuera puedo asegurarte que un futuro te espera y quizás hasta una persona especial…solo debes tener paciencia, el tiempo va encargarse de eso ya lo veraz –termino colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro

El contacto hizo que Hermione se tensara pero aun así no se movió, Mulciber sintió los músculos relajarse poco a poco y entendió que solo el tiempo es el encargado de mostrar los placeres que la vida, incluso _la existencia_ como la de ellos puede también ofrecerles.

Inhalando lentamente, Hermione asintió mirando hacia el bosque pensando que al regresar a Hogwarts toda la tranquilidad allí tenia pronto acabaría.

Mulciber retiro su mano con suavidad y se alejo de la morena, la fotografía que antes había tomado la castaña llamo su atención. Los padres de Hermione siempre estuvieron orgullosos de su hija y como cualquier padre lo hubiera hecho habían tomado una decisión muy importante sobre la vida de ella, sin embargo nunca llegaron a pensar toda la desdicha que su hija podría llegar a sentir con esa decisión.

-x-

_**Estación King Cross - Londres**_

Es el instinto el advierte y tan solo las actitudes las que hacen enfrentar las situaciones. El tiempo solo es un fiel compañero que aclara la mente y ayuda a ser fuerte, es el que hace olvidar y recordar, sin embargo muchas veces a pesar del tiempo hay cosas que jamás se olvidan y dolorosamente se recuerdan.

El cabello castaño se movió al compas del viento sobre la espalda rígida de Hermione, la chica camino con indiferencia entre la multitud ignorando los murmullos y miradas fijas que recibía. La plataforma 9 3/4 quedo en silencio ante la presencia de ella, la incomodidad se albergo muy dentro de su pecho y poco a poco parecía ir en aumento.

Hermione reprimió un suspiro de frustración y apretó aun más la enorme maleta que arrastraba con su mano, el material se deformo ante su fuerza y las pequeñas llantas se arrastraron entre algunas piedras con dificultad.

Finalmente ella se coloco frente al enorme hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella ajeno a toda la tensión que se había formado en el lugar, la joven logro escuchar un tarareo alegre provenientes de el antes de encararla. Por primera vez desde que había puesto un pie allí una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Hagrid correspondió a su sonrisa y sus brazos enormes la rodearon con emoción.

-Hermione bienvenida nuevamente -dijo Hagrid con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

El arrebato de emoción que tuvo había llamado la atención de todos en la plataforma y ahora ambos eran el centro de atención en el lugar. Hermione pareció adivinar el pensamiento del hombre y una de sus manos lentamente toco la de Hagrid. El tacto frio de su pálida mano llamo su atención haciéndolo inclinarse ligeramente hacia ella.

-No tomes importancia de ellos -exclamo con voz ronca- ...me alegro también de verte - agrego con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa

Hagrid sonrió ante las palabras de la niña más pequeña y asintió ligeramente, la maleta que antes sostenía Hermione fue colocada cuidadosamente con las demás. Ella de nuevo trato de ver el lado bueno de lo que estaba haciendo, cuantas veces había pasado por eso y la gente parecía no acostumbrarse. Se alegro de que su instinto mantuviera alejadas a las personas y solo unas pocas tuvieran un ligero contacto con ella. Los segundos parecieron una eternidad mientras pensaba, ella volvió a la realidad y sacudió su cabeza con un ligero movimiento tratando de comprender que es lo que Hagrid había dicho.

-...Así que este año será interesante -susurro con voz baja casi inaudible, las cejas de Hermione se arrugaron en confusión pero asintió simulando entender- No se lo digas a nadie

Una sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios de la joven pensando a quienes podría decirle, prácticamente ella no tenía amigos, solo personas cercanas pero ninguna de su confianza. Hermione podía contar con sus dedos a las personas que hablaban de vez en cuando con ella.

-Descuida, por mi parte nadie va a enterarse -prometió

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- Ahora creo que deberías subir y buscar un lugar

-Lo hare, gracias Hagrid

Los ojos cafés casi negros fueron fijos hacia el frente ignorando a cualquier individuo que se atravesaba en su camino. Cada paso estaba siendo observado con atención y desprecio por cierto chico pelirrojo, Hermione apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y la rigidez en su cuerpo parecía aumentar al acercarse cada vez más hacia su enemigo, sus piernas se detuvieron a una distancia considerable y sostuvo la mirada de odio que los ojos verdes le daban.

La entrada del vagón estaba un poco más allá del chico. Hermione le dedico una media sonrisa y nuevamente continuo con su camino hacia el vagón, Ronald Weasley gruño con enojo y su rostro comenzaba a ponerse del color de su cabello. Al pasar a su lado el apretó las manos con fuerza y contuvo una maldición hacia ella.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente revelando sus dientes perfectos y brillantes, más de uno que lo noto suspiro, pero ella entro al vagón sin mirar de nuevo atrás.

-Ronald, tranquilízate -ordeno una mujer regordeta mirándole con aprensión

El pelirrojo continuo observando a la chica hasta que desapareció en la entrada del vagón, y su madre quien estaba a su lado regañándole trato de llamar su atención. La tensión poco a poco fue extinguiéndose y solo las miradas curiosas observaban el clan Weasley. Casi todos los presentes eran cocientes de la rivalidad que Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley tenían, pero lo que casi nadie sabía era la causa.

-De acuerdo, está bien... lo siento - dijo Ronald en voz baja- Solo entiende que ella y su presencia me saca de mis casillas

-Nada lograras tratando de armar un escándalo, solo tienes que ignorarla-aconsejo Molly Weasley con voz suave- No quiero que haya problemas este año. De acuerdo? -pregunto observando los rostros de sus hijos- Muy bien que tengan un buen año

Tras una despedida y unos últimos arreglos del equipaje de Ronald, los jóvenes hicieron su camino hacia la entrada del vagón. El pelirrojo camino con prisa en el interior, sus pensamientos solo estaban concentrados en una persona. La rivalidad y el odio que guardaba hacia "esa" estaban llegando al punto culminante de su paciencia. Hogwarts solo tenía lugar para uno de ellos y haría hasta lo imposible para acabar con ella y demostrarle quien era el mejor de ambos.

-x-

Fleur Delacour se abrió paso entre la multitud tratando de encontrar el lugar donde su equipaje se acomodaría. Su largo cabello rubio se movía con la brisa, mientras sus ojos azules desesperadamente recorrían el lugar. Más de uno cayó en trance por su encanto y la frustración iba en aumento en su interior. Odiaba lo que sus padres le habían hecho, no llevaba más de diez minutos en el lugar y quería volver a casa. Ella quería volver a Francia, a su antigua escuela donde todos le conocían y adoraban, ella en ese lugar no tenía a nadie y tendría que lidiar con la multitud de estudiantes bajo el encanto de su sangre.

Durante el verano su familia se había mudado a Londres, su padre había sido transferido a Gringotts y la mudanza parecía la mejor opción para su familia, no para ella. La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría y por más intentos que hizo para seguir yendo a Beauxbatons, todos habían fracasado.

La joven francesa sacudió la cabeza y acomodo su cabello despeinado, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que todos ahí la miraban. Por segunda vez, la plataforma quedo en silencio y absorta por la presencia de la rubia. Fleur trato de ignorar la incómoda sensación que crecía dentro de ella, su cabeza permanecía con la frente en alto y en ningún momento fue intimidada por las miradas. El rostro de la chica estaba inexpresivo con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ella se abrió paso hasta un enorme hombre barbón que acomodaba las maletas, seguramente es ahí donde debía dejar su equipaje. Fleur observo a su alrededor con desconfianza hasta que finalmente el hombre se volvió con una sonrisa y tomo su maleta con cuidado. El murmuro en voz baja una bienvenida y ella correspondió asintiendo en silencio con una sonrisa fingida antes de buscar la entrada del tren.

El aire caliente choco contra su rostro mientras abría la puerta del vagón, y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar hasta que observo el largo pasillo que conducía hacia los compartimientos. Sin embargo un ruido al final del otro pasillo llamo su atención. Una chica castaña de pelo rizado, más alta que ella salió del compartimiento. Fleur permaneció observándola hasta que la chica la miro fijamente, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras le sostenía su mirada. La chica pareció tensarse después de unos segundos y la rubia a pesar de la distancia noto como los hombros estaban rígidos debajo de su chaqueta de cuero negra.

La tensión se había formado entre ambas y el calor poco a poco fue sofocando a Fleur. Los pasillos permanecían solitarios y la chica le dirigió una mirada fría antes de volver a entrar nuevamente de donde había salido.

Fleur permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar durante unos minutos sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido, y una extraña sensación de angustia oprimió su pecho sin saber exactamente porque. No era la primera vez que una chica la miraba con desprecio, la francesa nunca tomo importancia de ello pero esta vez había sido diferente de alguna forma.

Exhalando lentamente la rubia logro salir de sus pensamientos.

-x-

**_Fleur en Hogwarts eh? Dime que piensas sobre esta historia _**

**_(Simplemente por aclaración Fleur tiene la edad de Harry. ¿Mulciber? Bueno es un personaje sádico pero en esta historia… simplemente esperemos a ver como se desarrolla haha. La idea surgió al juntar los libros y películas que he visto sobre vampiros dándole un toque especial con Harry Potter) XD_**

**_No olvides R&R! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey :)! Un capitulo mas, aun no estoy muy segura de como terminara esto pero lo vamos a averiguar juntos. Gracias a algunos de ustedes por agregar esta historia en sus alertas y favoritos, al igual que dejar un pequeño comentario que sirve de gran ayuda (inspiracion y actualizacion rapida ñ.ñ)!...Los amo chicos! :D**_

_**-x-**_

_Capitulo 2_

"_Así tome mil años, mil guerras para encontrar a mi alma gemela" _

Una extraña sensación se albergo en el pecho de Hermione mientras observaba por la ventana del vagón. El ardor en su garganta comenzaba a incomodarla, era la sensación de anhelo por un poco de alimento. Eso no tendría ningún efecto por qué no cedería fácilmente ante la tentación.

Su boca se apretó con fuerza intentando controlar las enormes ganas de salir y encontrar algo para calmar su sed. Era extraño, se sentía impotente. Lo que acaba de suceder era algo nuevo que nunca antes había experimentado con tal intensidad, ella tenía ganas de matar.

Sus parpados se cerraron por unos segundos, sin embargo su mente por una extraña razón recordó a la chica rubia. La joven gruño con molestia clavando su mirada en el techo del compartimiento. Era la primera vez que la veía o tal vez nunca había puesto atención suficiente para notarla. El ardor se incremento con más intensidad al recordar su aroma, ninguna persona la había hecho perder el control de esa forma, habían sido solo segundo los que se vieron y solo eso había bastado para empezar a odiar el efecto que tenía esa desconocida sobre ella.

Moviéndose con incomodidad en su lugar, Hermione abrió su chaqueta sintiendo de pronto un calor inexistente.

-"_Es imposible_"- pensó con una sonrisa torcida.

La puerta corrediza se abrió bruscamente revelando a una chica pelirroja muy familiar, y una sonrisa se dibujo inmediatamente al verla. Hermione la observo en silencio y una de sus cejas ligeramente se levanto, la joven cerró la puerta y se sentó como si nada frente a ella ignorando su mirada confundida.

Ginevra Weasley recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada coqueta hasta llegar a su rostro inexpresivo, ninguna de las dos menciono alguna palabra haciendo que el silencio poco a poco se volviera incomodo. La castaña dejo de _respirar _ignorando su presencia por completo, con los años se había acostumbrado al silencio y tensión que se creaba con otras personas.

-Sabes que ignorarme no hará que me vaya –dijo la chica con una media sonrisa dibujada- lamento mucho lo que sucedió ahí afuera con mi hermano…

-No tienes que lamentar nada, estoy acostumbrada a ello-contesto Hermione mirándole fijamente y notar que la chica miraba sus manos avergonzada

-Aun así Ronald es un imbécil, está obsesionado con esa _supuesta rivalidad_ entre los lobos y vampiros –espero la pelirroja haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras- Es una tontería

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de la castaña mientras observaba a Ginny fijamente.

-Hay algunas cosas que no pueden cambiarse. Si Ronald tiene ese pensamiento tan cerrado nunca podrá ver más allá de él, Ginny –contesto con voz ronca la joven.

Ginevra asintió con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, era la primera vez que Hermione la llamaba de esa forma y ella amo la manera en que sonaba en sus labios.

El silencio nuevamente apareció entre ellas pero con menos incomodidad, Hermione sonrió con ironía pensando que hablaba muy bien con la hermana de su enemigo. Era una chica que debía ser su rival por las leyes de la naturaleza, sin embargo, ahí estaban ambas en un mismo compartimiento.

_-x- _

Encontrar un lugar para sentarse nunca había sido difícil, pero Fleur caminaba en línea recta pensando en donde podría encontrar un asiento disponible. Sin duda la chica castaña la había aturdido un poco entorpeciéndola ligeramente. Considerando las opciones para abrir una puerta al azar, Fleur se detuvo por completo frente a una puerta con frustración. De pronto la puerta se abrió y la rubia contuvo por unos segundos su respiración.

Frente a ella el famoso Harry Potter estaba parado observándola confundido, ella logro salir de su impresión y fingió tranquilidad. El chico le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Harry Potter –dijo tranquilamente, Fleur tomo la mano y la agito suavemente

-Fleur Delacour –contesto un poco sorprendida ya que Harry no estaba en ningún trance

-Parece que necesitas un lugar, no? –pregunto lentamente. La rubia solo asintió con timidez.

-En realidad…

-Todos los compartimientos deben estar llenos –interrumpió- pero si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros, hay suficiente espacio

Fleur se limito a asentir y entro al pequeño cubículo. Harry le sonrió gentilmente cuando paso a su lado, sin embargo al entrar noto que alguien más estaba ahí y lo único que podía pensar era en lo poco que había durado la comodidad. Un chico pelirrojo recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y su rostro palideció bruscamente, la imagen era ya típica para ella por lo que tomo asiento al lado opuesto de él.

Harry pareció notar la incomodidad de la chica ante el estado estupefacto de su amigo, y le dio un codazo que lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Los ojos de Ron se clavaron en el llenos de confusión y dolor ante la reacción repentina de su compañero.

-Ron, ella es Fleur –presento el chico de gafas rompiendo el silencio incomodo- Fleur, el es Ron…

Ronald torpemente extendió su mano hacia ella y su rostro adquirió un color más pálido, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente ante tal diosa. La rubia por su parte correspondió al saludo educadamente y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa incomoda que robo un suspiro del chico.

Harry observo con extrañeza al pelirrojo que parecía en un estado de ensoñación profunda, pero decidió hacer caso omiso de él observando detenidamente a la rubia frente a él.

-Fleur tal vez te suene raro pero…nunca antes te había visto- la rubia le miro y sonrió ligeramente acomodando un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja- Oh disculpa, no debí…

-Soy nueva –interrumpió- Mi padre fue asignado a un cargo en Gringotts por lo que mi familia decidió mudarse

-Ya entiendo ahora, no eres de aquí verdad? –Pregunto curiosamente- Por tu acento…

-Vivía en Francia –respondió con una media sonrisa

El pelirrojo suspiro totalmente embobado por la voz de Fleur, una voz dulce y melodiosa digna de una belleza inhumana frente a él. Ronald se inclino y sus ojos en ningún momento se despegaron de Fleur quien trataba de ignorarlo. Situaciones como esas eran normales e incomodas, no podía imaginar la reacción de las personas cuando se enteraran sobre su patrimonio. Sería un completo desastre. A pesar de todas las incomodidades y malos ratos que pasaba se sentía orgullosa de lo que era.

-_"Así tome mil años, mil guerras para encontrar a mi alma gemela. Estoy dispuesta a pasar por esto…"- _Era su único pensamiento para lidiar con ello toda su vida

-Fle… Fleur, tienes novio? –Pregunto el Ron entrecortadamente

Harry rodo sus ojos con frustración por su comportamiento mientras la rubia solo le miro con desconcierto pensando que el trayecto sería demasiado largo y lleno de incomodidad.

-x-

La llegada a Hogwarts finalmente se acercaba, Hermione despego sus ojos de la ventana y se clavaron en la pelirroja frente a ella. La chica era terca y demasiado persistente, las horas en el tren se había dedicado solamente a mirarla, Ginny sonrió y sus ojos verdes parecían iluminarse al notar que estaba mirándola.

-Deberíamos cambiarnos, muy pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts –sugirió con su rostro inexpresivo

La pelirroja contuvo un suspiro y asintió varias veces, su cabello estaba sobre sus hombros perfectamente acomodado.

-Estas bien? –pregunto notando la inquietud en la chica- Ginevra…

-Estoy bien, yo… - Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente- Tengo que irme..

Hermione asintió sin decir una palabra y volvió a mirar a través del cristal.

-"_Eso_ _fue extraño, casi tres horas en silencio y de pronto ella actúa como si estuviera atemorizada_" –Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta y jugueteo con el pequeño frasco que yacía vacio

Teniendo una idea de lo que pudo haber asustado a Ginny, ella se inclino ligeramente hacia el cristal y observo su reflejo. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, eran intimidantes y su rostro parecía rígido con su mandíbula apretada. Hermione suspiro con frustración y ansió llegar a Hogwarts rápidamente. Ella salió del cubículo para cambiarse, por suerte el pasillo se encontraba solo y ningún estudiante parecía estar en el vagón, el silencio inundaba sus oídos.

Sintiéndose completamente segura de que nadie mas estaba ahí con un rápido movimiento llego a los baños ampliados con magia, todos los cubículos estaban vacios facilitando su tarea. La castaña entro al último y aseguro la puerta con llave, con un rápido movimiento su varita apareció y la agito sin mucha dificultad, su chaqueta y pantalón fueron sustituidos por el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Hermione suspiro y deslizo su varita hacia el bolsillo de su túnica, la castaña se detuvo frente al enorme espejo y observo su rostro con atención, aunque estaba relajada las pupilas dilatadas daban la impresión de estar tensa.

La garganta ardía y el sabor amargo permanecía incómodamente. Hermione sacudió su cabeza y desvió su mirada antes de salir rápidamente.

-x-

Ginny imagino donde podría estar su hermano, y rogando porque no estuviera equivocada abrió la puerta bruscamente. Sus ojos recorrieron el cubículo y suspiro con alivio, lo primero que noto es que una chica que nunca antes había visto estaba sentada al lado de Harry, el chico parecía sorprendido por su aparición mientras que su hermano miraba embobadamente a la rubia.

-Pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts, es hora de que se cambien –anunció sin saber que mas decir

Ronald salió por un momento de su trance y clavo sus ojos en su hermana, el pelirrojo gruño con molestia y apretó los puños. Harry frunció el ceño confundido y Fleur solo se limito a mirarle por unos segundos.

La pelirroja noto la tensión que comenzaba a formarse en el ambiente.

-Ron tranquilízate –espeto la chica al sentarse al lado de el

Un resoplido escapo de los labios del chico, el enojo iba en aumento dentro de el y su rostro se arrugo en una mueca de asco. Harry intercambio una mirada avergonzada con Fleur ya que sabía lo que estaba por venir.

-Como me pides que esté tranquilo si acabas de estar con…-las manos de él se apretaron con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos- Apestas…

-Eres patético –contesto la joven- Olvídate de la tonta rivalidad

Fleur permaneció en su lugar ignorando a ambos pelirrojos, estaba claro que discutían sobre alguien y Harry solamente tragaba saliva escuchando la discusión de siempre entre los hermanos.

-Nunca Ginny, deberías alejarte de ella… simplemente parece que estas en mi contra –espeto el chico con terquedad

-No estoy en tu contra pero tampoco de tu lado…solo olvídate de ella quieres, es imposible hablar contigo- dijo al levantarse y salir enojada

Ron observo como su hermana salió rápidamente dejando ahí el aroma de e_sa._

-La viste –espeto señalando la puerta ya cerrada- Ginny está con ella, nos da la espalda a su propia familia

-No, ella no está dándole la espalda a su familia -defendió Harry- ella simplemente está siendo realista

Fleur se movió incómodamente en su lugar observándolos, por más que quisiera ignorar el porqué Ronald se había puesto de esa manera se encontró muy interesada. El pelirrojo suspiro ofendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Ja! Ella no sabe nada, Ginny solamente esta… esta –se detuvo sin poder pronunciar lo que sentía su hermana

-Ginny está enamorada –dijo Harry ignorando la punzada de dolor- Y no puedes juzgarla por eso

-No eso no puede ser! –El pelirrojo alzo la voz con desesperación- Seguramente _esa_ esta manipulándola haciéndola creer eso…

-Hermione no ha hecho nada, tú lo sabes

Ronald gruño y se cruzo de brazos con indignación mientras que Harry poco a poco se perdía en sus pensamientos ajeno a la mirada curiosa de la rubia.

-"_Quien es Hermione?" _–pensó por un momento. Fleur aclaro su garganta y lentamente se puso de pie y tomo su pequeña bolsa-… Harry donde están los baños?

-Oh, si claro Fleur. Diez cubículos a la izquierda de aquí –respondió tímidamente

Fleur asintió y murmuro en voz baja unas gracias antes de salir del compartimiento.

-x-

-Ron… Ron –llamo Harry golpeando con fuerza el hombro de su amigo

-Qué pasa? –pregunto mal humorado el pelirrojo- Por qué mejor no te vas con Hermione

El joven trato de evitar reírse por la expresión del chico

-No tengo la menor idea en donde pueda estar –contesto- pero…escucha, no estoy de ningún lado porque los dos son mis amigos

-Puedo asegurarte que ella no te considera como su amigo, esa no puede tener amigos

-Ya basta Ron! –Espeto en voz alta- Entiendo su naturaleza al igual que la tuya pero siempre puede hacerse una diferencia

-El día que yo deje de odiarla, será cuando _tu sabes quien_ ya no exista

Negando una y otra vez con su cabeza, Harry permaneció en silencio a sabiendas que Ron jamás dejaría a un lado su terquedad. Suficientes problemas ya tenía con las pesadillas como para tener una discusión con su mejor amigo.

Hermione era alguien en quien podía confiar y tenía la certeza de que la chica solamente necesitaba a un amigo como todos, aunque la mayoría de las veces parecía ignorar sus charlas. Hermione era alguien que solo necesitaba abrirse más y el no se daría por vencido hasta ser su amigo.

-Algún día te darás cuenta de lo absurdo que es tu rivalidad con ella

-x-

_**Bueno, malo… :/ ? Que piensas de este capítulo…**_

_**Me gustaría agradecer a todos lo que comentaron **__**Gypsy Woman**__**, estoy trabajando en la secuela tan pronto como puedo y la inspiración me lo permite. Sin embargo, quería aclarar que **__**tal vez la secuela se publique en Hermione/Luna**__**… Aun no tengo la fecha exacta de publicación pero estoy apresurándome para terminarla! :)**_

_**GRACIAS **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saludos queridos lectores :)! Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios. Un capitulo mas sobre esta historia como muestra de agradecimiento, me gustaría aclarar que decidí jugar con las situaciones que nuestra maravillosa J.K Rowling escribió. Por qué? Van a descubrirlo cuando lean haha XD! **_

_**ooONickiOoo**__**: Respondiendo a tu pregunta :) los libros que inspiran esta historia son la Saga de Crepúsculo (Incluido sol de media noche –los pocos capítulos publicados- ) +Saga de Crónicas Vampíricas + **__**La Hermandad de la Daga Negra + Harry Potter = **__**A Thousand Years**__** :P! Un poco no? **_

_**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. **_

_**-x-**_

Capitulo 3

"_Derramar un millón de lagrimas, un millón de alientos"_

Fleur Delacour bajo del tren con una extraña sensación en su estomago, todo estaba sucediendo rápidamente y ella no podía creerlo. El uniforme se ajustaba a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar el pelo rubio sobre la túnica color negra.

El viento fresco envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, sin duda tardaría en acostumbrarse al clima de ahí. Los ojos de los estudiante estaban clavados en ella mirándole con adoración y curiosidad, Harry golpeo su hombro ligeramente para llamar su atención.

-Quieres entrar? -pregunto en voz baja. Fleur asintió y le siguió en silencio con un Ronald embobado detrás de ella.

La entrada del castillo fue decorada para la bienvenida de los estudiantes, Fleur no perdió ningún detalle, ella no pudo evitar hacer una comparación con su antigua escuela. El pensamiento solo causo nostalgia y tristeza, trato de ver el lado bueno de la situación, no podía ser tan malo o sí?... Por lo pronto ya había conocido a alguien que no babeaba por ella todo el tiempo pero también a alguien que ya la odiaba. "_Es normal_" pensó con ironía "_las mujeres odian mi existencia mientras los hombres la adoran_"

Ron y Harry tomaron asiento casi al frente de la mesa pero la rubia se detuvo en seco. Ella les miro con torpeza preguntándose si sería correcto sentarse con ellos. Sus labios se abrieron pero una mano sobre su hombro la interrumpió, Fleur se volvió lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con el director.

-Bunas noches, señorita Delacour –saludo el hombre con gentileza

-Buenas noches Profesor –contesto con timidez

Los ojos de la rubia se desviaron por un momento y logro notar que la mayoría de los estudiantes les observaba, su incomodidad creció al darse cuenta que un grupo de estudiantes casi la desvestían con la mirada.

-Señorita me gustaría hablar con usted un momento, sígame por favor…

Con paso lento el hombre la condujo hacia a fuera del salón, una fila de niños nerviosamente aguardaba, la chica frunció el ceño confundida y se detuvo al notar que Dumbledore hablaba con una mujer mayor. Por un momento ambos la miraron y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-Bien señorita Delacour, como usted sabe Hogwarts se rige mediante la clasificación de sus alumnos de acuerdo a sus capacidades –explico con seriedad el hombre- Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw… Los primeros años son llevados de manera ordenada hacia el sombrero seleccionador –Fleur trago salía nerviosamente- pero no se preocupe, usted no pasara por eso. Pude notar que ha conocido al Señor Potter y al señor Weasley…

-Así es, señor –contesto en voz baja

El hombre mayor sonrió y se acerco más.

-Me alegro de saber eso, ahora usted puede dirigirse nuevamente hacia ellos. El sombrero ya ha tomado su decisión

-Gracias Profesor, muchas gracias –espeto la rubia con alegría

Ella nuevamente entro al comedor ganando la atención, Harry y Ronald sonrieron con felicidad y ella no dudo en tomar el asiento apartado. Muchos se preguntaban quien era esa chica y de donde venia, era una belleza, una diosa para muchos de los hombre que la veían. Mientras que las chicas comenzaban a sentir envidia de esa extraña joven.

-x-

Hermione camino con un poco de prisa hacia las escaleras, la desesperación y ansiedad había crecido en los últimos minutos dentro de ella. Trato de ignorar la incomodidad al caminar por el largo pasillo, las voces y pasos de los demás estudiantes iban quedando atrás lentamente, por suerte todos estarían en el comedor listos para empezar el banquete. Sin embargo, ella tenía algo importante que hacer.

Su mente trajo los recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo mientras subía a la habitación individual que tenia.

…

_-…Es broma –Hermione sacudió su cabeza negándose a mirarle- No es cierto, no existes…_

_-Soy tan real como tu_

_-Donde están mis padres? –pregunto con su voz quebrada_

_-En tu casa, por favor tienes que creerme –respondió con cierta desesperación_

_-Los vampiros no existen -insistió_

_-Me dirás que las brujas o la magia tampoco? –Pregunto irónicamente- Todo es real… todo existe_

_-Yo no quiero ser una asesina, no quiero matar personas… -contesto con lagrimas en los ojos- yo no quiero ser esto…_

_La mirada de Mulciber se suavizo y observo la angustia de la joven. El podía entender la desesperación que los padres habían sentido al darse cuenta de que su hija de 17 años moría lentamente sin disfrutar de la vida, sin embargo, la habían condenado a vivir durante mucho tiempo llevando una vida que quizás odiaría como él. _

_-Escúchame Hermione, tu no serás ninguna asesina… _

_-Tengo que alimentarme con sangre, es imposible no ser asesina…_

_-Yo no he asesinado a nadie desde hace mucho tiempo –consoló- hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender, llevaras una vida normal, te lo prometo…_

_-Nunca seré normal –espeto con obstinación la castaña_

_-Existen formas de aparentar…_

_-Como? –Pregunto irónicamente_

_-Bebiendo esto… -respondió Mulciber sosteniendo un pequeño frasco- es una poción que servirá para guardar las apariencias, no significa que desaparecerá nuestra verdadera identidad pero al menos siempre podrá controlarnos_

…

Finalmente ella entro a la sala común de Gryffindor y suspiro –por costumbre-, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. A diferencia de las otras casas había una tercera puerta que conducía a un pasillo con otro retrato. La imagen le sonrió gentilmente dándole la bienvenida nuevamente, ella murmuro la clave y entro con rapidez sacando el frasco vacio.

Una caja de madera estaba cuidadosamente colocada sobre su colchón. Ella la reconoció y alejo todas las sensaciones incomodas, tenía que darse prisa.

Botellas con distintas sustancias de colores estaban acomodadas perfectamente, ella tomo la caja y la llevo hasta su escritorio lista para empezar a preparar la poción, recordándose a sí misma que sería doble ración. Con los años había ganado experiencia y habilidad, no era tan difícil ni el temor de no hacerlo bien estaba al acecho.

Una vez que todo estaba preparado ella cerró los ojos y bebió el contenido, el sabor amargo inundo su boca y con gran pesar la trago. Después de mucho tiempo aun no lograba acostumbrarse, otra razón por la que amaba estar en la mansión es que ella no tenia que beber nada para controlarse. En cambio en otro lugar, como Hogwarts donde las personas siempre la rodeaban era necesario y obligatorio.

-"Maldita sea" –pensó con disgusto

-x-

La mirada de Harry se deslizo a través de la mesa en busca de cierta joven, su rostro se contorsiono en preocupación al notar su ausencia, Ginny pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y solo asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Fleur se sentó a su lado ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus nuevos compañeros, solo algunos cuantos –muy pocos- habían estrechado su mano para presentarse. A pesar del trance en el que estaban lograban salir un poco de su estupor, aunque fuera un tanto incomodo no podía dejar de observar a su alrededor, ella no buscaba a nadie en especial, o tal vez inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo y no quería admitirlo.

-Harry, pasa algo? –pregunto notando el ceño arrugado del muchacho

-Solo….

-La estas buscando, no? –pregunto con disgusto el pelirrojo. Fleur lo observo tratando de ignorar sus comentarios cargados de veneno, mientras que Harry se limito a resoplar con frustración- Porque simplemente no puedes olvidarte de ella, su ausencia es lo mejor para todos.

-Tal vez lo sea para ti Ronald –señalo la pelirroja con una mueca- pero para muchos ella es mucho más agradable que tu

-Que has dicho? –Ronald entrecerró sus ojos observándole con ira- No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, mi propia hermana…

Fleur inhalo profundamente ignorando a ambos pelirrojos, no podía entender del todo lo que estaba pasando y no quería hacerlo, aunque una gota de curiosidad se albergaba dentro de ella. El salón estaba en silencio cuando Dumbledore entro y comenzó su discurso, en unos momentos la mirada del director observaba al trió y ella sintió sus mejillas arder.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como él había terminado la comida apareció en las mesas y todos comenzaban a comer, ella tímidamente coloco una pequeña ración de pollo y puré de papas haciendo caso omiso de los murmullos a su alrededor.

-Entonces Fleur, que te parece Hogwarts? –Pregunto Harry con una pequeña sonrisa- Es muy diferente a Beauxbatons…

-Demasiado –contesto la rubia asintiendo- Pero creo que voy a acostumbrarme

-Estoy seguro, la competencia de las casas es algo interesante

-Competencia? –cuestiono Fleur con una de sus cejas levantadas

-Slytherin…ow Gryffindor… compten mu..-El pelirrojo se detuvo torpemente para beber un poco de su jugo ignorando la mirada desconcertada de la joven francesa

-Gryffindor y Slytherin son los más competitivos, en realidad son ellos los que siempre buscan alguna forma de sabotear la puntuación de nosotros…

-Entiendo, la competencia es de forma deportiva?

El joven de anteojos lentamente negó con su cabeza antes de comer un poco de su comida. Fleur esperaba confundida, era demasiado extraña la forma en que calificaban.

-No del todo, el Quidditch también participa en ello pero –Harry se detuvo abruptamente observando la figura que acaba de sentarse al final de la mesa- la mayoría es académicamente…

Fleur asintió observando su plato medio vacío, la imagen de un pelirrojo masticando con la boca abierta no le parecía atractiva y mucho menos las miradas incomodas de las personas sentadas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y la obligo a levantar su mirada, por inercia sus ojos se posaron hasta el final de la mesa.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al reconocer el cabello tupido.

-"Ella es la chica del vagón" –Pensó con cierta confusión y alegría al mismo tiempo-" Sin duda es algo… extraña, o mejor dicho… interesante?"

Los ojos azules se abrieron al máximo por su pensamiento, sin querer ella se había perdido en su debate mental con la mirada fija en la castaña. La joven pareció sentir su mirada encima y por una fracción de segundos sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los de ella, Fleur cobardemente desvió su mirada hacia el rostro embobado de un Ronald Weasley.

El aliento de la bruja francesa se engancho por unos segundos tratando de controlarse, ella se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan obvia.

-x-

Al otro extremo de la mesa, Hermione apretó los puños por lo debajo. La comida no iba a cumplir con el propósito de saciar su hambre, mucho menos ahora que el aroma de las personas a su alrededor embriagaba sus sentidos.

De todas formas la joven empezó a comer, extrañamente la atención no estaba en ella como otras veces, asumió que tal vez la emoción de los demás estaba concentrada en lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones. La sensación de ser vigilada permanecía obligándola a levantar su vista y toparse con unos ojos azules que le miraban curiosamente, su rostro permaneció inexpresivo sosteniendo la mirada intensa de la joven.

Como iba a poder olvidar ese rostro, era la misma chica que la había hecho perder el control.

-"Perfecto, lo único que me faltaba" –pensó irónicamente observando como la chica desviaba su mirada

Hermione continúo observándola un poco mas confundida por todo lo que ocurría.

Al darse cuenta del repentino interés en la extraña, la joven se concentro mejor en lo que haría, la inquietud de pronto apareció obligándola a mirar su comida. A pesar de que el apetito se había ido ella lentamente llevo el alimento a su boca, no podía sentir su sabor, solo podía olerlo y eso no producía nada en comparación de lo que de verdad anhelaba.

Ella se consideraba "vegetariana", no se alimentaba de sangre humana. Hermione sobrevivía con la sangre de animales y la poción (para alimentarse con comida normal) , Mulciber se había encargado de que pudiera controlarse ante el deseo de beber sangre humana, era difícil pero en toda su existencia solo una vez había cedido ante la tentación.

Hermione lo lamentaba y se arrepentía pero el sabor era incomparable, casi adicto.

-Basta –se dijo así misma en voz baja

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, su salida siempre era 5 minutos antes que todos. Ella no quería lidiar con los demás estudiantes esa noche.

-x-

Harry logro mantener viva la conversación con Fleur, su mirada algunas veces observaba hacia donde la chica castaña estaba sentada. Hermione nunca levantaba su vista del plato, siempre permanecía con su rostro serio y cuando terminaba simplemente se ponía de pie sin mirar atrás.

Para Fleur la situación era complicada, demasiado incomoda. La última vez que ella se había sentido frágil e intimidada fue hace mucho tiempo, su herencia no se lo permitía, pero esta vez todo era diferente en algún sentido. Tal vez era porque estaba en una escuela nueva o porque en realidad ella no podía identificar el sentimiento que despertaba la joven del vagón, no contaba con experiencia en relacionarse con los demás y mucho menos en hacer amistades. Detrás de cada chico o chica había un motivo o razón, en cambio Hogwarts tenía una sola persona que hablaba tranquilamente con ella sin babear y también tenía una persona que la confundía.

El director dio por terminada la cena y cada estudiante hizo su camino a su habitación, en medio de la multitud la rubia intento buscar –discretamente- a la joven pero al no verla por ninguna parte se dio por vencida, ella tendría más oportunidades de verla… Después de todo ambas estaban en Gryffindor no?

Con ese pensamiento la francesa ansiaba el inicio de otro día, nunca antes se había sentido intrigada, curiosa o ansiosa por alguien. Fleur se prometió enviar una carta a su madre para preguntar si era normal sentirse atraída por una desconocida.

Tan pronto como el sol se asomaba por su ventana la rubia se puso de pie, sus ojos observaron a las otras chicas dormidas, era el primer día de clases y ella no iba a darse el lujo de llegar tarde. Harry prometió esperarla para ir a desayunar juntos, no sabía si el otro chico también estaría pero no le dio mucha importancia. El agua fría hizo que todo rastro de sueño desapareciera, Fleur estaba más que lista para su primer día.

-Buenos días, Harry –saludo al verlo sentado en uno de los sillones

El chico se puso rápidamente de pie y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Buenos días, Fleur –contesto- Lista para ir a desayunar?

Con movimiento ligero de su cabeza, ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor. Muy pocos estudiantes estaban ahí y la rubia suspiro con alivio, al menos podría disfrutar de su comida tranquilamente.

-Parece que no dormiste muy bien –señalo la francesa en voz baja- Está todo bien?

Harry asintió torpemente, la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas durante las vacaciones,-ignorando el suceso con su tía- pero lo más importante era el recuerdo de ese perro Negro que aparecía todas las noches en sus sueños.

-Supongo que bien, es extraño estar de vuelta… -respondió fingiendo despreocupación- Tu como pasaste la noche?

-Excelente, no tuve complicaciones. Estaba cansada y fue fácil dormir –mintió sirviendo su desayuno

-Más tarde podríamos recorrer el castillo si quieres, solo para que no te pierdas –sugirió Harry con timidez

-Gracias Harry, me encantaría…-las palabras poco a poco fueron desvaneciéndose conforme veía la figura que entraba por las enormes puertas.

Harry noto el cambio en la bruja frente a el y se volvió hacia donde miraba, se sorprendió al notar que cierta joven castaña era el imán de la rubia.

-Despierta curiosidad, verdad? –Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa- Siempre tan seria y ajena a su alrededor…

-Perdón? –Fleur sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su ensoñación

-Hermione, la chica castaña que acaba de entrar –respondió tranquilamente a la rubia notando el color carmesí de sus mejillas

-Ella…Yo… No se dé que hablas

-Lo siento, creí que la observabas –explico con timidez- La mayoría de los alumnos siempre concentran toda su atención en ella…

Fleur frunció su ceño confundida, era cierto lo que el niño decía. La chica lograba acaparar la atención como lo hacia ella, una vez mas pensó en averiguar si la niña también era Veela. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a que la gente se enterara de que ella lo era. Ella observo rápidamente hacia el final de la mesa y volvió su atención de nuevo hacia Harry, el era la única persona que podía sacarla de la duda.

-Y sabes por qué? –pregunto intentando no sonar interesada

Harry sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa antes de comer una pequeña porción de su comida. La rubia esperaba con ansiedad, estaba cociente de todas las miradas que estaban clavadas en ella. Justo cuando el joven iba a responder una voz le interrumpió, ella se tenso visiblemente ignorando la presencia del Weasley a su lado.

-Buen Día, Fleur –saludo el joven ajeno a la reacción de ella. La rubia asintió en señal de saludo dispuesta a ignorarle- Al parecer la cara pálida decidió honrarnos con su presencia…

-Ron, es demasiado temprano para comenzar a discutir de nuevo –espeto Harry con incomodidad

-No puedo evitarlo, lo sabes –Fleur le miro con intriga y el pelirrojo sirvió su desayuno - Cada vez que la veo siento como la ira se eleva dentro de mí. Me da asco ver como finge ser _normal_ cuando no lo es…

-Debo admitir que no me agrada la forma en que hablas sobre la chica –hablo Fleur por primera vez con notoria molestia- No es de hombres referirse a una mujer así

El pelirrojo rio entre dientes burlonamente.

-Ella no es una mujer, Fleur –contesto Ron con una mueca – Ella es un monstruo

-Basta, quieres –Dijo Harry notando la tensión entre ambos- Creo que Fleur tiene razón, no eres quien para juzgar y decir eso, no te consta…

-Los dos están defendiéndola, no es justo. Tú sabes que tengo razón Harry

-Sea lo que sea, ella nunca ha dañado a alguien -defendió el chico de anteojos

-No se dé quien hablan –admitió la rubia poniéndose de pie- Pero lo que si se, es que es sobre una mujer y es muy bajo que alguien como _tu _–Señalo Fleur con disgusto al chico recién llegado- no tenga respeto hacia ella haga lo que haga

-Si tú supieras la verdad no pensarías lo mismo –respondió con indignación el pelirrojo

-Tal vez, pero si _no_ conoces a las personas no deberías juzgarlas

Sin decir una palabra más la joven comenzó a alejarse, pero sin poder evitarlo no pudo desviar su mirada de la chica de pelo castaño. La ojos de ella se encontraron con los de la chica durante unos segundos antes de desviarse de nuevo hacia su alimento.

Al salir del gran comedor una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, haciéndola olvidarse de la incómoda discusión con el niño pelirrojo.

-x-

El desayuno era el inicio de un día largo para Hermione. La joven recurría siempre a la rutina, su mirada fija en el plato ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás, algunas veces decidía saltarse las comidas y solo beber la poción.

Sus oídos lograban escuchar algunas conversaciones, muy pocas lograban acaparar su atención, mientras que otras no eran tan interesantes. Pero ese día hubo una en especial que le sorprendió.

-Tal vez, pero si _no_ conoces a las personas no deberías juzgarlas

La voz era desconocida e intrigante, ella observo por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde estaba el Weasley Y Harry. Era normal que el niño que vivió siempre la defendiera, ella no sabía porque lo hacía, nunca le prestó la atención suficiente como para que fuera considerada como su amiga. Pero aun así, el siempre la defendía. Sin embargo, la otra voz pertenecía a la persona más inquietante de todo el lugar. Esa voz pertenecía a la rubia del vagón.

La tensión se hizo presente en sus hombros rápidamente, su boca se hizo agua y el líquido ardiente quemaba su garganta.

-"Por que esta defendiéndome?" –pensó con cierta curiosidad

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el olor a sangre invadió sus sentidos, con vacilación ella observo hacia arriba cruzando su mirada con la de la rubia. Con paso lento la chica salió del lugar y ella suspiro en voz baja, el desayuno continuo sin ningún contratiempo.

Al final del desayuno Hermione se puso de pie y salió del lugar. El reloj de bolsillo indicaba que aun tenía tiempo de sobra, como era costumbre se dirigió hacia el Lago para despejar un poco su mente.

_-No puedo hacerlo –Musito la joven con desesperación. Mulciber se limito a escucharla sin interrumpir sus lamentos, habían estado cerca de dos horas parados en medio del bosque en busca de alguna presa.- No sé como_

_-La confianza, Hermione –espeto finalmente con voz seria- Tu eres una vampira, tienes velocidad y fuerza_

_-Suena fácil porque tu ya tienes experiencia –contradijo obstinadamente- Hace dos semanas estaba en una cama muriendo sin poder moverme, y mírame ahora. No quiero hacer esto_

_El hombre exhalo pesadamente observando el cielo gris sobre ellos. _

_-Tienes que hacerlo-murmuro antes de agregar la clave para que Hermione atrapara su primera presa – No volverás a ver a tus padres si tu no logras controlarte_

_Una mueca de disgusto se reprimió inútilmente por la joven. La tensión se creó entre ambos vampiros, y con una pequeña inclinación de rostro Hermione comenzó a alejarse con cuidado entre los árboles. _

La brisa movió algunos rizos que se posaban sobre sus hombros, la joven se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago negro disfrutando del momento tranquilo. Sin embargo, un pequeño sonido llamo su atención. A unos cuantos metros la chica rubia se dirigía hacia el Sauce Boxeador, los ojos marrones se entrecerraron con incredulidad.

Fleur se acerco con curiosidad al enorme árbol, las ramas torcidas entre sí despertaban la intriga en ella. La mayoría de las hojas cubrían el suelo mientras ella acercaba cada vez más, el bosque prohibido se podía ver un poco más allá.

-Extraño pero intrigante –murmuro estirando su mano para tocarlo

La joven se estiro un poco más para alcanzar, sus dedos rozaron el tronco grueso y rasposo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta del movimiento brusco que comenzaba a hacer el árbol. Su mirada observo las ramas sacudirse y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, una de las gruesas ramas se dirigió hacia ella con rapidez. Fleur atino solamente a cerrar sus ojos y resignarse al golpe final.

El tacto frio chocar contra su cuerpo pronto llego, y una sensación extraña apareció en su estomago mientras inhalaba un aroma desconocido. Hermione apretó su mandíbula con fuerza intentando no oler a la persona debajo de ella, sus piernas y brazos habían actuado impulsivamente al notar como la joven curiosa se acercaba mas del perímetro permitido al Sauce.

Fleur abrió sus ojos lentamente imaginando lo peor –aunque el dolor no hubiera llegado- y se sorprendió al notar el peso de otro cuerpo sobre ella, su primer pensamiento fue gritar pero al darse cuenta de su salvador, o mejor dicho salvadora, guardo silencio mirándole sorprendida.

La castaña sostuvo su mirada antes de desviarla y quitarse de encima de ella, la túnica negra de Hermione se encontraba un poco desarreglada y sucia. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Fleur observándola, su corazón latía con prisa sin saber exactamente si era por el susto o la cercanía que ambas tenían segundo antes.

A pesar de la incómoda quemazón en su garganta la joven trago saliva con nerviosismo.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado, entiendes –dijo con disgusto

Sin esperar respuesta Hermione se alejo apretando los puños en sus bolsillos.

Tal vez si la joven se hubiera detenido a observar un momento hacia atrás, habría notado las lágrimas que inundaban la mirada azul de la chica francesa.

-x-

Hermione entro al salón sin mirar a nadie, el ruido a su alrededor desapareció. Ella se dirigió hacia un pupitre lo más alejado posible, la ventana a su lado iluminaba su rostro y más de un estudiante se sintió hipnotizado por la joven. No es que su piel brillara pero la palidez resaltaba dándole un toque misterioso y atractivo.

-"¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué tuve que acercarme más de lo debido?" –pensaba con frustración

La puerta se abrió revelando al nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, los ojos de la chica se clavaron en el hombre de aspecto enfermizo con desconfianza. Su nariz se bloqueo automáticamente ante la _fragancia _natural que desprendía, no fue lo único que pudo causar incomodidad en ella, sino que detrás de él una joven rubia entraba cabiz baja. La joven contuvo el aliento y la respiración deseando que muy pronto terminara todo, sin duda el inicio de su primer día no era como lo imaginaba. Suficientes problemas causaba Ronald en su vida como para que una humana _insignificante _llegara y arruinara lo poco que quedaba de ella, sin olvidar al nuevo maestro que era un Hombre Lobo también.

Hermione apretó las manos con fuerza mientras observaba hacia el frente, por unos segundos su mirada se dirigió hacia cierto pelirrojo y descubriendo que sonreía con petulancia.

-x-

Fleur logro controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, las palabras y tono que la chica había utilizado la habían herido sin poder comprender del todo bien. Anteriormente ella había sido la comidilla entre las mujeres en su antigua escuela, tenía conocimiento de todo lo que pensaban y decían, cosas peores que esas y nunca había derramado una lagrima por eso. Sin embargo, ella comenzaba a asustarse por la vulnerabilidad que estaba demostrando, no era normal que actuara de esa manera por alguien a quien desconocía.

Una vez que ella acomodo su ropa y cabello se dirigió hacia el interior del castillo donde Harry se acercaba.

-Es bueno que hayas aparecido, nuestra clase esta por empezar –Explico con nerviosismo. La chica asintió y empezó a caminar- Te vez un poco…

Las palabras se cortaron bruscamente cuando la picazón en la cicatriz del chico comenzó a causar molestia, el joven por inercia llevo una mano hasta su frente clavando su mirada en el hombre castaño y pálido que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Buen día –saludo mirando a Harry con detenimiento-La clase está por comenzar así que hay que darnos prisa

Fleur se volvió hacia su compañero confundida, sus manos se aferraron a los libros intentando llevar el paso de los dos hombres.

Cuando ella entro lo primero que noto fue como los chicos le miraban fijamente, por el rabillo del ojo logro distinguir a una figura conocida. Automáticamente su cabeza se agacho un poco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado, ella exhalo lentamente tomando asiento junto a Harry.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin –Musito el hombre con lentitud- Seré su nuevo maestro contra las artes oscuras

_**-x-**_

_**Dime lo que piensas sobre esta historia.**_

_**R&R! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! :D Chicos son maravillosos, realmente estoy emocionada al leer sus comentarios. Revise las alertas y favoritos, lo único que puedo decir es GRACIAS por seguir esta historia. :)! Oh, por cierto me gustaría decir que con ayuda de Photoshop he logrado hacer unos… Posters de cada historia. Tal vez no sea muy buena pero lo intento. Puedes ir a mi perfil y presionar donde dice Homepage, iras directo a mi Tumblr donde están las imágenes y las canciones que las han inspirado. (Si utilizas Google Chrome abrirá sin ningún problema) .**_

_**Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. :)**_

_**-x-**_

Capitulo 4

"_Un millón de caminos, un millón de miedos. Solo una verdad que enfrentar"_

Ronald se puso de pie rápidamente al escuchar el timbre, su mirada se concentro en cierta rubia francesa que guardaba sus cosas. Algunos jóvenes observaban discretamente a la chica ignorando la inquietud del pelirrojo.

La rubia finalmente se puso de pie y observo a Harry por unos segundos.

-Quieres que te ayude con tus libros, Fleur? –pregunto Ronald distrayéndola.

-Es muy amable de tu parte pero… no gracias –rechazo cortésmente sin querer herir al joven. Los ojos azules observaron por toda el aula en busca de cierta castaña.-Ahora discúlpame, debo ir a mi próxima clase…

El pelirrojo resoplo y se hizo a un lado. Harry permaneció sentado con la mirada perdida, no era una sorpresa que cada año cambiaran de profesor contra las artes oscuras.

-Harry, tenemos que irnos –exclamo con impaciencia el joven

-Puedes adelantarte. Hay algo que tengo que hacer –musito poniéndose de pie. Ronald permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría.-Nada importante

Al notar la inquietud de su compañero, el pelirrojo asintió y salió del aula sin mirar atrás. Harry se acerco al escritorio donde una copia del profeta se encontraba, la foto de la portada mostraba a Sirius Black, la primera persona que había logrado escapar de Azkaban.

_¿Has visto a este mago?_

Su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza, el golpe resonó por todo el salón vacio erizando por un momento los cabellos del joven.

-Los dementores son las criaturas más terribles que pueden existir –explico el Profesor Lupin dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho. Harry asintió y coloco el periódico nuevamente en su lugar- Gracias a sus…_escalofriantes _dones han sido guardianes por años en Azkaban. Si pueden, se alimentan de alguien tanto que lo reducen a algo como ellos mismos... desalmado y perverso.

-Todo prisionero en ahí lo es –replico el joven con seriedad

-En ese lugar puede haber más de una vida inocente

El hombre exhalo lentamente y su mirada se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas. El semblante de Harry era lo más parecido a incredulidad. ¿Qué persona inocente podría estar en Azkaban?... Absolutamente nadie, todo asesino y traidor estaba ahí.

-Tengo que irme –murmuro con rapidez saliendo del aula.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, Remus Lupin gruño en voz baja al leer el contenido del profeta.

-Durante 15 años no me preocupe por ti, Harry. Pero ahora todo será diferente.

-x-

El primer día de clases había terminado. Fleur entro a la sala común lentamente colocando sus libros en la mesilla, la chica ignoro los susurros y miradas que estaba recibiendo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el fuego de la chimenea, durante la última hora había estado tratando de evitar a Ronald. Sus pies dolían al igual que su cabeza, por suerte la cena ya casi empezaba.

La rubia tomo uno de los pergaminos y comenzó su ensayo de pociones.

-Es increíble, piénsalo.

-No Ginevra –respondió una voz conocida. Fleur frunció el ceño y discretamente levanto su vista.-Tengo que hacer el ensayo de Aritmancia y demás, tal vez otro día…

-Eres la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, unos minutos en el exterior no te afectaran –suplico la hermana de Ronald.

Fleur observaba con atención sin poder explicarse porque le molestaba la escena, la pelirroja era desesperante y la joven castaña se veía notoriamente incomoda. "Acaso no logra ver su molestia, esta ciega o es demasiado terca" pensó la chica tratando de concentrarse.

-Lo siento, quizás en otra ocasión –término la joven

La rubia siguió escribiendo y poco a poco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro.

Hermione continúo leyendo haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Ginevra. No era muy común que ella estuviera en la sala con los demás, pero por alguna extraña razón ella quería permanecer ahí. Por el rabillo del ojo noto un pelo rubio muy familiar, si ella hubiera por los menos inhalado un poco de aire habría notado su presencia desde antes.

Sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

-"Demasiado cerca de la tentación" –pensó con cierta molestia

Algunas miradas se posaron sobre ella mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, varios alumnos comenzaron a murmurar. Las voces por muy bajas que fueran, ella podía escucharlas. Ser vampira permitía desarrollar sus sentidos al máximo, lo cual resultaba muy incomodo en ciertos casos. Ya no era una novedad que estuviera involucrada en conversaciones.

_-Detente –Ordeno Mulciber- Si quieres atrapar a tu presa, hay que ser cautelosos. _

_-Como? –pregunto con una mueca de frustración_

_-Hermione, tienes que escuchar y después actuar. Los animales pueden percibir las presencias, son muy sensibles –Explico el hombre con lentitud. La mirada oscura observo a su alrededor mientras su rostro se inclinaba un poco- Déjate guiar por tu olfato, tus oídos y por último, por tu visión…_

_La castaña resoplo con molestia cruzándose de brazos. _

_-Puedo oler muchas cosas, hay demasiados arboles y se escuchan demasiadas cosas –replico- Como se supone que voy a tener éxito_

_-Solo ten un poco de paciencia. Ignora lo que no te interesa y podrás atrapar a tu presa –contesto antes de desaparecer_

El golpe fuerte de algo chocar contra ella la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Hermione apretó su mandíbula y observo al culpable.

-Lo siento –murmuro Fleur con cierto temor

La joven morena se limito a observarla con su rostro inexpresivo, Fleur se sintió extrañamente intimidada por los ojos cafés oscuros que la miraban sin parpadear. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al notar como la chica se acercaba lentamente, su corazón empezó a latir rapidez mientras esperaba sentir algún contacto.

Hermione noto como los ojos azules se fueron cerrando, el sonido de la respiración agitada y el corazón la hizo sonreír por unos segundos. Ella recordó el acontecimiento después del desayuno, y por inercia sus labios se apretaron con fuerza borrando la sonrisa . El aroma que la rubia desprendía era embriagante y adicto, su garganta comenzó a arder con intensidad al paso de los segundos.

Con un rápido movimiento, ella se agacho y tomo el libro que pertenecía a la joven frente a ella.

-Creo que esto es tuyo –espeto Hermione extendiendo su mano con el libro

Fleur abrió sus ojos topándose con la mirada de la joven. Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo donde le tendía el libro, su rostro se torno color rojizo mientras lo tomaba. ¿Por qué pensó que esa extraña iba a besarla?... Maldiciéndose mentalmente ella aclaro su garganta sin levantar su mirada del suelo.

-Gracias

-De nada –respondió la castaña- Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez

La rubia asintió disfrutando del tono de voz, esta vez no estaba cargado de molestia sino de preocupación. Ante ese pensamiento ella levanto su mirada para observar el rostro de la chica. Hermione se mordió el interior de su mejilla, su cuerpo estaba congelado incapaz de alejarse del lugar.

-Lo hare – se aventuro Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

Asintiendo en señal de comprensión, Hermione finalmente comenzó a retroceder para permitir el paso a la chica. Ella en esos momentos no se fiaba de sus palabras y capacidad para hablar.

Con el corazón agitado y una sonrisa boba en sus labios, Fleur subió a los dormitorios.

-x-

-Vaya, vaya… vaya –exclamo una voz molesta detrás de ella- Estas perdiendo el tiempo si crees que ella te hará caso

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios de Hermione antes de encarar al pelirrojo enojado.

-Al contrario –contesto la joven sosteniendo sus mirada- Cual sería el punto si desperdicio mi tiempo con ella?

Ronald apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-Mantén tu distancia de Fleur, entiendes? –advirtió ignorando las miradas de todos los que estaban en la sala común. Hermione arqueo una ceja con diversión ignorando la quemazón intensa en su garganta, por suerte ella había bebido la poción antes.- Aléjate

-Porque debería obedecerte, tú no eres quien para prohibirme nada

-Digamos que estoy tratando de evitar que te rompan el corazón – se burlo el pelirrojo- nadie podría amar a alguien como tu…

Una ola de murmullos inicio al escuchar las palabras del chico, los hombros de Hermione se tensaron al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

- "El tiene razón_"_ - pensó con cierta molestia. Sin embargo recordó la frase que alguna vez Mulciber le había dicho- _"__Hay que presentarse ante los enemigos y ponerles buena cara; si no, creen que se les teme y eso les hace intrépidos"_

Una sonrisa de victoria se había dibujado en los labios de Ronald al "encontrar" la debilidad de su enemiga. Lo que él no esperaba era que una pequeña risa –molesta para el- comenzara a escucharse en toda la sala común. La mayoría de los alumnos que estaban ahí, observaron con curiosidad y asombro los gestos que Hermione hacia. No era muy común ver a la más seria riéndose.

-Qué diablos pasa contigo, estás loca? –pregunto Ron con enojo

-Tú eres el loco, Weasley. Vez cosas donde no las hay, si lo que te preocupa que yo intente algo con…-Hermione se detuvo fingiendo no saber el nombre la chica- la nueva, estas equivocado.

-No me quieras ver la cara de imbécil, vi como la mirabas y…

-Tú no sabes nada

Si los murmullos se habían escuchado cuando insulto a Hermione, para él solo las burlas de sus compañeros resonaron por todo el lugar. El les fulmino con la mirada antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Creo que ella tiene razón, amigo –grito Seamus

-x-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo mientras subía las escaleras. No iba a negar que las palabras de su enemigo le hubieran afectado, después de todo Ronald tenía razón. Una criatura como ella no podía ser amada, ni sentir nada, estaba destinada a estar sola.

Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta de los dormitorios, el aroma de Fleur podía percibirse por todo el lugar. Sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos antes de continuar con su camino.

-_No fue tan difícil, eh? –espeto Mulciber acercándose con una sonrisa. La chica apretó los puños y se alejo del hombre, su ropa estaba llena de hojas y lodo.- Para ser tu primera caza estuviste excelente, omitiendo el detalle de chocar contra algunos arboles_

_Ella le ignoro manteniendo su mirada en el frente._

_-Oye, no te enfades. Todo esto es nuevo para ti, aun no tienes conocimiento de lo rápida y fuerte que puedes ser –consoló siguiéndole._

_-Tienes razón pero debiste advertirme –contesto con una mueca_

_La joven se sentía avergonzada, el ciervo que había estado acechando había comenzado a correr cuando escucho una rama crujir bajo sus pies. Mulciber tenía razón, sin embargo, el intento de evitar que escapara fallo un par de veces cuando choco contra varios troncos. Era la primera vez que corría y había alcanzado velocidades muy altas, ella no pudo mantener el control y esquivar los arboles. _

_Varios rasguños y una que otra herida podía verse en sus brazos, un humano habría muerto o roto algún hueso ante los golpes que ella había recibido. La recompensa fue un ciervo joven y jugoso, que no la había dejado del todo satisfecha. _

_-De los errores se aprende –respondió el hombre con diversión_

_-Creo que ni siquiera ha valido la pena –replico- Aun estoy hambrienta_

_-Es normal, eres una recién nacida. La sed parece insaciable._

_Hermione se detuvo bruscamente y encaro al hombre, su mirada recorrió a su alrededor y sus oídos se agudizaron. Ella podía sentir un sabor amargo que comenzaba a producirle asco. Mulciber frunció el ceño y observo con atención los gestos que la castaña hacia, el aroma de un hombre lobo podía percibirse a pesar de que el lugar estuviera abierto._

_-Hay algo –Musito inclinando su rostro e inhalar un poco de aire- Huele mal, me causa asco…_

_Mulciber sonrió a medias y la tomo del antebrazo, el aroma se acercaba cada vez más. Por inercia él había dejado de respirar para evitar algún síntoma de malestar. La joven arqueo una ceja pero no se alejo del contacto, era como si poco a poco estuviera intoxicándose con el extraño olor._

_Un ruido entre los arboles detrás de ella resonó en sus oídos. _

_-Quédate detrás de mí –ordeno el hombre. Hermione asintió mansamente evitando inhalar aire- Conocerás a una de las criaturas más inestables y competitivas que jamás hayas imaginado…_

_-Qué? –pregunto desconcertada ante las palabras. _

_A punto de exigir una explicación, su boca se entreabrió pero volvió a cerrarse al ver como una figura semi - humana salía de entre los árboles. _

_-"Que diablos? Es una pesadilla, no puedo estar viendo esto" –pensó con incredulidad_

_-Un hombre lobo, Hermione. A la cuenta de tres comienzas a correr sin mirar atrás, y evita chocar contra arboles esta vez… Uno_

_-Espera, yo no…_

_-Dos –_

_-Puedo hacerlo… _

_-Tres…-grito Mulciber antes de desaparecer. _

_Hermione permaneció inmóvil observando como el hombre lobo se acercaba. Un gruñido resonó en sus oídos mientras retrocedía. "Evita chocar contra los arboles" recordó. Era una petición difícil de cumplir, pero no imposible._

_-"Maldita sea" –murmuro antes de comenzar a correr_

_-x-_

La cena había iniciado y Fleur bajaba con rapidez las escaleras, había perdido la noción del tiempo una vez que entro al agua de la regadera. Sus compañeras aun eran muy reacias hacia ella, si no fuera por Harry e incluso Ron ella estaría completamente sola. Las Veelas eran criaturas muy especiales en cuanto a amistades se refiere, por supuesto que el trato cordial hacia el pelirrojo no significaba que era del todo agradable pero lo intentaba.

El pie de la chica se doblo y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Ella gimió de dolor al sentir como sus rodillas comenzaban a doler, un moretón estaba asegurado. No había nadie más que pudiera ayudarla, todos estaban en el comedor disfrutando de la cena, o al menos eso creía cuando levanto su mirada y se dio cuenta de que la joven del vagón se dirigía hacia ella.

Su intento de ponerse de pie fallo miserablemente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de c olor rojo llenas de vergüenza. Se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre que la castaña siempre apareciera en los momentos más inoportunos –o mejor dicho vergonzosos de su vida-. Fleur se maldijo por ser tan torpe y descuidada.

-Oye, estas bien? –pregunto Hermione dirigiéndose hacia ella

La chica siempre llegaba al comedor después de todos para evitar multitudes, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como la rubia estaba en el piso con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Eso creo –murmuro en voz baja

-La expresión de tu rostro dice otra cosa –espeto con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de alejar la preocupación que sentía- Tienes que ponerte de pie o perderás la cena

Fleur le observo con una ceja arqueada, otra persona en el lugar de la castaña habría ofrecido su mano o por lo menos estaría intentando ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Lo haría si pudiera

-Te has roto el pie o…

-No, pero mis rodillas se sienten adoloridas. –interrumpió mirándole fijamente y notar el rostro avergonzado de la chica

-Entiendo…

-Tal vez si pudieras ayudarme a sentarme unos momentos en los escalones no sería tan malo –sugirió con voz tímida- a menos que tengas prisa

Hermione sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa. Era demasiado arriesgado tener algún contacto directo con la chica. Debatiéndose mentalmente finalmente extendió sus manos conteniendo la respiración, las manos de la rubia se entrelazaron con las de ella y aunque quisiera ignorarlo, sus manos encajaron perfectamente.

El corazón de Fleur latía con rapidez, el dolor de sus rodillas de pronto desapareció y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Las manos de la joven eran suaves pero muy frías.

-Gracias –dijo al sentarse y soltar las manos con pesar- Parece que ya es costumbre que aparezcas en los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida

-A que te refieres? –pregunto castaña haciéndose la desentendida. Ella inclino su rostro hacia un lado estudiando detalladamente el rostro de la chica frente a ella

-Hoy por la mañana no tuve tiempo de agradecerte, si tu no hubieras aparecido yo…

-No fue nada, simplemente _todos _sabemos que el Sauce Boxeador es muy protector de su espacio –interrumpió entendiendo a lo que se refería- Harry o Weasley debieron advertirte

-Tal vez pero soy curiosa –admitió

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Hermione antes de exhalar lentamente. Ella necesitaba solo un poco de su aroma, lo necesitaba como si se tratara de una droga.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos inhalo aire lentamente.

Sus hombros automáticamente se pusieron rígidos, la intensidad del olor a sangre era demasiado fuerte. Su boca se hizo agua mientras los pocos efectos que restaban de la poción se iban. Fleur noto la inquietud de la castaña e intento ponerse de pie.

-Oye…

-Te has herido? –interrumpió en voz baja

La rubia le miro confundida antes de bajar su mirada, ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó nuevamente en el escalón para levantar su túnica negra. Hermione observaba con atención apretando sus labios, de pronto las piernas largas y bien formadas de la joven estaban expuestas, ella no dudo tragar saliva al ver la herida abierta en la rodilla izquierda.

-Debió haber sido a causa de la caída –murmuro observando con atención.-No creo que se infecte si yo no…

-Tienes que ir a enfermería –dijo retrocediendo

Fleur dirigió su mirada hacia ella con diversión.

-Es solo una pequeña cortada, dudo mucho que me pueda dar una infección fuerte

-Tienes razón. Yo, debo irme.

Sin mirar atrás la castaña se alejo del lugar con rapidez, ella apretó sus manos con fuerza reprendiéndose mentalmente por dejarse llevar.

¿Desde cuándo el aroma de esa extraña se había vuelto necesario?

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió al exterior del castillo y notar algunas cosas extrañas.

-No es correcto que este aquí, Señorita Granger –espeto una voz profunda detrás de ella

-Lo siento, profesor Dumbledore. Necesitaba alejarme un poco

-Entiendo, la señorita Delacour está involucrada? –Pregunto ganando una mirada sorprendida de la joven frente a él- Ella es muy _diferente _a todas las chicas aquí en Hogwarts, tal vez usted podría encontrar una buena amiga en ella

Amiga. ¿Cómo iba a poder relacionarse con ella después de esta noche? La sensación incomoda en su garganta siempre aparecía cuando su aroma embriagaba sus sentidos, ser amiga de esa chica solo estaría poniendo a prueba su fuerza de voluntad.

Fuerza que esta noche estuviera a punto de hacerla cometer un acto de atrocidad contra ella.

-No puedo, no es lo correcto –contesto desviando su mirada

-Todos en este mundo necesitamos a personas que nos apoyen, que nos entiendan. –Explico el hombre con voz pensativa- Existen un millón de caminos, un millón de miedos. Pero solo hay una verdad que enfrentar, señorita. Piense bien mis palabras, tener un amigo podría ser bueno.

-"Lo dudo. Una buena amiga jamás desearía beber su sangre hasta la última gota." –Pensó Hermione mientras asentía distraídamente.

_**-x-**_

_**Aclaraciones ñ.ñ!**_

_**Hamichi: Aww Gracias! =)**_

_**YanetSchecter**__**: Algo así. La verdad es que aun no estoy muy segura, tengo en cuenta que una relación Hermione/Ginny sería interesante pero aun no lo he decidido.:)**_

_**kotamae**__**: Sexto año. Es algo que se ira aclarando con los siguientes capítulos. ñ_ñ**_

_**ooONickiOoo**__**: Haha No te preocupes yo también siento algo de resentimiento hacia Ron :P! Crónicas vampíricas es también una serie de televisión "Vampire Diaries". **__**Está basada en los libros.**_

_**Lunaticamalfoy: Tenemos eso en común, a mi tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea de que Hermione brillara O.o sería algo extraño. XD!**_

_**Leowit y Leva21: Siempre han comentado la mayoría de mis historias desde un principio. Muchas Gracias chicos! Tal vez haya una recompensa haha… alguna canción preferida que pueda inspirar un One-shot? Haha **__**PM Message **__**si les gustaría. :3**_

_**-.-**_

_**Gracias por leer esta historia! ñ.ñ**_

_Tienes alguna duda o un comentario? (Si hablas otro idioma y te gustaría comentar, no te preocupes con un traductor puedo resolverlo) _

_No olvides R&R! _

_Hasta la próxima. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey chicos! Lo prometido es deuda. Como siempre gracias por los comentarios. Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña continuación.**

-x-

Capitulo 5

"_Mentiras e incertidumbre"_

Fleur entro al comedor sin poder evitar buscar a _Hermione_, al darse cuenta de que la joven no estaba por ninguna parte con resignación tomo asiento junto a Harry y Ron.

-Fleur, dónde estabas? –mascullo el pelirrojo con la boca llena

La rubia concentro su atención en la comida frente a ella ignorando la escena.

-Por ahí –contesto distraídamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry le observo detenidamente con complicidad, mientras ella se encogía de hombros.-Yo…

-Aguarda un momento –interrumpió Ronald con molestia- Nadie de las chicas te vio antes de venir, y de pronto apareces como si nada con esa sonrisa boba –Fleur arrugo el ceño y le fulmino con la mirada, sin embargo antes de que pudiera continuar con sus comentarios noto como Hermione entraba al lado del director.-Estuviste con ella?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones –respondió con molestia

Ronald intercambio una mirada encolerizada con Harry antes de volverse nuevamente a la francesa.

-Tienes que alejarte de ella, no vuelvas a acercártele- La chica rodo los ojos e ignoro sus palabras, su mirada se encontró varios segundos con la oscura de la castaña. Ella le sonrió amistosamente pero la joven desvió su atención hacia otro lado.-Esto es serio, Fleur.

-"¿Ella me ignoro? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?¿Acaso no importa lo que sucedió en las escaleras?" –pensaba la bruja con cierta decepción

-Fleur –exclamo Ron nuevamente intentando llamar su atención con molestia -Ella me ignora, Harry, tenemos que hacer algo…

-No hay nada que _tú _puedas hacer, si ella quiere relacionarse con Hermione entonces que lo haga –espeto el joven con indiferencia

-Perfecto, apóyala. –dijo con indignación.

Ni una palabra más se discutió entre los amigos durante el trascurso de la cena.

Hermione estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para salir cuando Filch entro apresuradamente. El hombre estaba agitado y algo pálido, la castaña se limito a observar como susurraba algo al oído del director, los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el comedor.

La joven inclino su rostro y se concentro para poder escuchar, la voz del profesor Dumbledore resonó en sus oídos con claridad. Filch respiraba agitadamente murmurando cosas incoherentes.

-El ministro de magia ha llegado –musitaba intentando controlarse- quiere hablar con usted urgentemente

-Está bien, Filch.

Con una pequeña exhalación, Hermione desvió su mirada hacia uno de los ventanales donde la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza. El director aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de todos, los murmullos se detuvieron y solo las miradas curiosas esperaban. La cena se dio por terminada y cada alumno se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

En medio de la multitud Harry se acerco a la castaña, la joven le observo desconcertada. El presentimiento de algo malo persistía sin poder alejarlo, tenía que estar alerta sobre lo que pudiera pasar.

-Sucede algo, Harry? –pregunto alejándose del contacto

Fleur observaba de lejos la interacción entre ambos. Ella se cruzo de brazos sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta, la escena no era agradable para nada. Harry platicaba con la chica acaparando toda su atención, algo que la rubia envidiaba.

Al caer en cuenta de sus pensamientos la francesa sacudió su cabeza. Fleur no podía estar celosa, no debía sentirse así, ella no era nadie en la vida de la joven.

-"Solo la chica torpe" –pensó desviando su mirada.

Una mano se coloco sobre su hombro, la rubia se tenso inmediatamente al descubrir que era Ronald. El muchacho le sonrió y movió su cabeza hacia las puertas, era una invitación para irse juntos a los dormitorios, Fleur volteo de nuevo hacia donde los dos jóvenes Gryffindor estaban hablando cómodamente.

Sin decir nada, ella asintió y salió del comedor con el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, un par de ojos marrones observo la escena ignorando la extraña molestia en su interior.

-Mis vacaciones fueron como siempre –dijo Hermione distraídamente.- Nada interesantes, y las tuyas?

Harry trago saliva recordando los sucesos.

-Pasaron cosas algo… complicadas

-Siempre ocurren cosas así en este mundo, no crees?

-Lo se. Que piensas sobre ese prisionero que escapo de Azkaban? –pregunto cambiando de tema

-Es muy interesante, nadie había logrado escapar de ahí antes. Supongo que el ministerio está utilizando todo su poder para encontrar a Sirius Black –contesto ocultando sus manos en la túnica del uniforme

-¿Tú crees que el este asociado con Voldemort? –Cuestiono- Tal vez es una señal mas de que el está de vuelta

Hermione se detuvo y le miro con preocupación. Tres figuras aparecieron frente a ellos con una sonrisa arrogante y altanera, Harry resoplo al darse cuenta de que Malfoy y sus secuaces obstruían el camino. El joven apretó su varita entre los dedos.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Al _famoso _Harry Potter –exclamo el rubio con ironía.- Escuche que lanzaste un hechizo contra alguien durante las vacaciones, es una lástima que no hayas sido expulsado

La castaña permaneció en silencio antes de comenzar a caminar junto a Harry. Sin embargo, los dos Slytherin impidieron su camino cruzándose de brazos.

-No tan rápido, Granger –espeto Draco con una pequeña sonrisa torcida- Tengo una propuesta para ti

Ella les miro con su rostro inexpresivo antes de sacudir su cabeza con fastidio.

-Lo siento pero no estoy interesada -musito intentando alejarse de ellos

-Ignorare que has dicho eso –replico el rubio con diversión- Desde un principio siempre supe que el sombrero se había equivocado contigo, quiero decir, mírate –señalo Malfoy – Mi padre está dispuesto a hablar con Dumbledore para que seas transferida a Slytherin, pero…

-Escucha bien, Draco. –Interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa- Gryffindor es mi casa y no voy a cambiarme, entiendes.

-Nunca te relacionas con tus compañeros, son poca cosa para ti. Yo lo entiendo, en Slytherin te quieren recibir como lo mereces.

-El hecho de querer _privacidad _no significa que ellos sean poca cosa para mi, al contrario, son chicos muy valiosos que me hacen sentir bienvenida.-contradijo- Y dudo mucho que yo pueda sentirme así en tu casa

-Pero…

-Olvídate de esa tonta idea, mi lugar es Gryffindor y ahí es donde voy a permanecer

Sin decir una palabra más, la joven empujo a los Slytherin ignorando la mirada de muerte que Malfoy le daba. Harry por su parte sonreía con orgullo ante la actitud de Hermione.

-Nadie rechaza a Draco Malfoy, vas a arrepentirte Granger. –Amenazo- Te lo juro

-x-

Al día siguiente, Fleur entro al comedor ignorando todo a su alrededor. Esa mañana no espero a Harry, y la última persona que quería ver era a una castaña de pelo rizado. Su noche no había sido la mejor, la imagen de Hermione y Harry aparecía en sus sueños convirtiéndose en una pesadilla. Ella no podía entenderlo claramente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Buen día, Fleur –saludo Harry ajeno a la mirada fastidiada que la rubia le daba

La francesa se limito a mirarle en silencio ignorando su saludo. Tal vez estaba actuando infantilmente, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Dumbledore menciono que tendríamos también un nuevo maestro de Pociones, espero que no sea Snape

-En Beauxbatons nuestros maestros siempre eran _fijos –_contesto jugueteando con su comida- Madame Maxime era muy estricta

-Lo recuerdo –exclamo Harry con voz pensativa mientras que Fleur le miraba curiosamente –En cuarto año, el torneo de los tres magos –explico

-Cierto, olvide por un momento que mi… Beauxbatons compitió contra Hogwarts y Durmstrang. –Respondió arrugando sus cejas - Fue una gran polémica cuando tu nombre salió en el cáliz.

-No puedes imaginar cuanto… Sucedieron muchas cosas extrañas, la muerte del ministro de magia y Cedric

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio, Harry podía recordar todas las sensaciones escalofriantes que había pasado durante todo ese año. Su mirada se desvió a la mesa tratando de alejarlas, Fleur observaba cada uno de sus gestos preguntándose si Harry tenía mala suerte.

-Mi vida siempre se complica, no sabes lo que daría por lo menos tener un año de tranquilidad –murmuro en voz baja- Tener una vida normal

-Estoy segura de que tendrás una recompensa por todo lo que has pasado –Dijo la rubia colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro

Harry asintió y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sonaste como Hermione –respondió con diversión

Fleur frunció el ceño confundida. Ella alejo su mano lentamente y aclaro su garganta, la hora de la verdad había llegado, necesitaba saber que relación tenía Harry con la chica.

-Hermione es tu novia? –pregunto con su rostro inexpresivo

El joven casi se atraganto con su propia saliva ante la pregunta, las miradas de algunas personas estaban fijas en ellos pero hicieron caso omiso. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Harry cuando se tranquilizo, la rubia esperaba su respuesta con ansiedad ignorando la diversión que el parecía tener.

-No Fleur, ella no es mi novia. Solo una buena amiga

-x-

Con un resoplido de fastidio Hermione se puso de pie, las voces de sus compañeros resonaron en sus oídos perturbándola aun más de lo que ya estaba. Su mirada se dirigió al otro extremo de la sala donde el profesor explicaba algunas dudas, de pronto la rigidez se sintió sobre sus hombros.

Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, su mala suerte estaba al límite ese día.

-Hola

La joven mordió internamente su mejilla mientras concentraba su atención en la rubia a su lado. Sin responder al saludo de la chica, Hermione continúo observándola fijamente. Era su método más discreto para ahuyentar a las personas, sabía que su mirada causaba incomodidad. Debió imaginar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Fleur continuaba sonriendo un poco de incomoda mientras sostenía la mirada de la castaña. Ni siquiera sabía porque se dejo llevar por sus impulsos.

-Yo quería solamente, en realidad me preguntaba –balbuceo la rubia con nerviosismo- si…

-Hermione, Fleur –interrumpió Harry acercándose.

La castaña no podía estar más que agradecida por la intervención del chico, ella noto como la bruja francesa se tenso y observo el suelo fijamente sin moverse. Una pequeña sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo al notar la desilusión en los ojos azules.

-Harry –Dijo a modo de saludo alejando su atención de la rubia.

-No sabía que ustedes se hablaban –espeto con cierta sorpresa. Sus ojos se desviaron hacía Fleur quien seguía observando el suelo.- Me alegro.

-Nosotros…

-Estamos conociéndonos –interrumpió la francesa con valentía. La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de Harry, y por el rabillo de su ojo noto como la castaña solamente se limitaba a fruncir el ceño.- Ayer, 'Ermione tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme y solo quería agradecerle una vez más.

-Ya entiendo. Es bueno saber que ambas se están conociendo y ayudando, aunque debo decir que me sorprende. –Confeso el joven.

-A mi también –murmuro Hermione en voz baja.

La rubia logro sonreír al ver como la bruja de pelo rizado seguía el juego que había iniciado. Se sentía afortunada de estar cerca de ella y tener una oportunidad de averiguar qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo con entre ambas. Mientras tanto, Hermione solo trataba de pensar que todo era parte de una pesadilla. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba actuando de forma amable con esa desconocida.

Necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse y estar sola lo más pronto posible.

-Disculpen pero tengo retirarme –Mintió colocando su bolso en el hombro.

-No tan rápido. –Dijo Harry notando la mirada triste de Fleur.- Si he venido hablar contigo es porque necesito tu ayuda. Como veras, el equipo de Quidditch necesita más chicos y chicas, nos falta un cazador y creo que serias perfecta para el puesto.

El ceño de la castaña se arrugo ligeramente.

-Estas proponiéndome entrar al equipo?

-Si – Respondió el chico de anteojos con esperanza.

Fleur sonrió abiertamente, desde su punto de vista coincidía con Harry. Aunque ella no era fanática de los deportes, Hermione sería una estupenda jugadora ya que mantenía un cuerpo fuerte y ejercitado.

Por su parte la castaña continuaba observando con incredulidad el rostro de Harry. Su condición no se lo permitía, estaría caminando sobre la cuerda floja.

-Harry, creo que yo no soy esa persona que buscas. Lo siento. –Contesto con seriedad.

-Piénsalo al menos, por favor –Rogo de nuevo el joven.

Un poco decepcionada la rubia se unió a los ruegos de Harry. Los tres jóvenes salieron del aula ganando la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos que por ahí pasaban, ver a Hermione en compañía de alguien era demasiado extraño, ya que la joven siempre parecía evitar a las personas.

-Solo tienes que intentarlo y si no te gusta…

-Harry se olvidara de eso. –Termino Fleur.

-De verdad no puedo hacerlo. –Exclamo Hermione con firmeza. Sin embargo una mano suave se coloco en su antebrazo deteniéndola.

Al darse la media vuelta se encontró de cerca con el rostro suave de la rubia.

-Por favor, inténtalo –Dijo en tono suplicante.

-x-

_-Ser cobarde ante las situaciones no es la solución, y tú lo sabes. –Murmuro Mulciber secamente._

_Los puños de la joven se apretaron con fuerza evitando encarar al hombre_.

_-No es tan fácil para mí, quizás no lo entiendas, pero estoy aterrorizada con la idea de volver a ver a mis padres. –Respondió en voz baja.- Estar cerca de ellos va a ser una tortura._

_-Ha pasado más de un año, es tiempo de que vuelvas. _

_-Si lo hago no creo ser capaz de contenerme. –Confeso desviando su mirada.- Me resulta todavía un poco complicado estar cerca de los humanos. _

_-Ellos no son cualquier persona, son tus padres, las personas que más te aman y…_

_La castaña exhalo pesadamente antes de apretar su mandíbula con fuerza._

_-Las que me condenaron a vivir en el infierno. –Interrumpió con desdén._

_Mulciber se limito a observarle con ligera molestia, después de lo que parecieron horas el hombre resoplo al darse cuenta que no lograría nada. Hermione podía ser tan necia en sus decisiones algunas veces que lograba estresarlo un poco. _

_-Al menos piénsalo, no crees? Ellos te quieren ver, están desesperados._

_-No puedo prometerte nada –Espeto la joven ignorando sus últimas palabras._

-x-

Las gotas cayeron sobre su sudadera color negra mientras se dirigía al campo de Quidditch, no es como si le importara, de todos modos ella no podía sentir nada. Si vestía de esa manera siempre fue por mantener las apariencias, sus pantalones deportivos de igual color hacían resaltar su piel pálida y tersa.

Harry y el equipo ya se encontraban ahí, asumió que nadie sabía a lo que iba gracias a los rostros sorprendidos e incrédulos, excepto uno. Ronald gruño al mirar la figura que se dirigía hacia ellos, como siempre; Hermione no tenía ninguna emoción en su cara al verlo.

-Que estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto con cierta alteración ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Ron, tranquilízate. –Intervino Harry colocándose entre ambos.- Yo la invite.

La castaña permaneció con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos sin decir una palabra, su indiferencia era notoria ante la situación.

-Dime que ella no es nuestro jugador faltante.

Varios murmullos se escucharon haciendo sentir incomoda a Hermione, se maldijo por ser tan débil ante los ruego de…. "Yo no lo hago por ella" Se repetía mentalmente escuchando los lloriqueos de Ronald para evitar que estuviera en el equipo.

Una parte de ella deseaba irse y mandar todo al diablo, las escobas no era muy amigas suyas al igual que la altura.

-Harry… -Hablo por primera vez desde que llego.

-Escucha Ron, necesitamos un jugador más y Hermione ha venido. Por favor de ser infantil. –Termino Harry con disgusto. –Somos un equipo.

La tensión había aumentado conforme pasaban los segundos, ni una palabra más fue mencionada entre amos chicos hasta que una de las integrantes le entrego una vieja escoba.

-Serás una cazadora, tu deber será meter la quaffle a través de los aros. –Explico detenidamente mostrando la pelota.

-Entiendo.- Dijo la chica al terminar de escuchar la explicación.

Durante unos segundos la incertidumbre atravesó por los rasgo de Hermione, a pesar de que Harry explicaba de manera sencilla no podía dejar de sentir una gota de inseguridad. El Quidditch era un deporte un poco agresivo, no temía por ella sino por el pobre chico que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Bueno, comencemos.

Fleur tomo asiento en una de las gradas, su mano izquierda se aferraba a una sombrilla color negra mientras esperaba ansiosamente que Hermione y Harry iniciaran la práctica. Una gran sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios al distinguir a sus amigos, sobre todo a cierta castaña pálida que ya vestía el uniforme de Quidditch.

-x-

**Voy a confesar una cosa; estoy tratando de actualizar todas mis historias y todo gracias a ustedes! :D**

**Comentarios? … ñ.ñ**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! =D ¿Me recuerdan? Un largo tiempo, lo sé… pero he vuelto para retomar lo que deje inconcluso, pero que jamás olvide. **

utau-mizuki: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente las aprecio! :3 Si descubriremos porque Hermione se siente muy atraída por Fleur, hay varias cosas pero se leerán más adelante.

Aniel2182: Gracias! La historia vuelve y con nuevas ideas ñ.ñ

Hamichi: Hey, gracias por comentar :D Asi sera, pero hay que tener paciencia. Mientras tanto hay que soportar a Ron :P

HarukaIs: Gracias por tu comentario C: tus deseos son ordenes XD!

Bluedrugs: Muchas gracias por comentar! :) Ha pasado un tiempo pero finalmente hay continuación yay!

Guest: Hola, gracias por comentar :3 Sii, lo se… espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

Deathly Hallows HP: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, realmente lo aprecio :D Si, debes en cuando hay que salirse de la monotonía ;)

: Gracias por comentar ñ.ñ! Si, un poco de Twilight y Vampire diaries también.

: Aww muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente las aprecio :3 Igualmente.

minxi-san: Gracias por tu comentario :{D! Bueno, no es el final todavía falta un buen XD Pero te aseguro que lo tendrá ;)

jenn0809: Graaacias! Gracias, hare lo imposible para que asi sea :P

Amaranta316 : Hoolaaa! Si he vuelto a él, my friend :D Gracias por comentar.

Oso: ooh lo siento u.u! Espero que disfrutes de la continuación C:

MalexAlex: Gracias, gracias XD! Yo también lo odio :P espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

allen-walker: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que disfrutes de la continuación ñ.ñ

alej onee chan: Hola! :D gracias por comentar. Es muy largo de explicar el porqué decía completa cuando no era asi, pero lo importante es que "A thousand years" tiene todavía un largo camino por recorrer ;)

zuoteyu: Muchas gracias por comentar! C: Espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

Guest: Aww gracias por tu comprensión! ;)

karean: Holaaa, muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

nilenka1: Hahaha Y yo te agradezco el hecho de haber comentado :P Gracias!

**Bueno chicos, quiero darles la bienvenida a todos aquellos que por primera vez han comentado esta historia. Realmente les agradezco el haberse dado la oportunidad de leerla. Gracias! :D**

**A/N:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**~x~**

**Capitulo 6**

"_Si no hay una sola verdad, existen un millón de equívocos en el balance del tiempo"_

**~x~**

-Vamos Hermione, tu puedes. –Grito Harry a unos metros de distancia, observando la facilidad con la que volaba hacia Ron.

La mirada de la castaña se centro únicamente en el aro detrás de su enemigo. El joven de ojos verdes sonrió con malicia, sus manos se aferraron al pequeño bate que poseía para impedir que la Quaffle cruzara. La lluvia caía con más intensidad provocando que varios jugadores aterrizaran en tierra, Hermione por otra parte, mantuvo su concentración en la dirección correcta donde haría que la pelota entrara.

-Ríndete Granger, tu no sirves para esto. –Dijo Ronald con arrogancia.

Con un movimiento rápido cambio la dirección de su escoba hacia arriba, el pelirrojo y algunos del equipo observaron con incredulidad el equilibrio de la chica, quien lanzo la Quaffle hacia el aro. Harry grito con entusiasmo ignorando la mirada fulminante de Ron.

-Bien hecho, fue estupendo. –Dijo Harry en voz alta desde el suelo.

Hermione observo con diversión la cara enfadada del pelirrojo. No hacía falta decir nada, sus cálculos hablaban por si solos, una prueba clara de que podía hacer lo que quisiera. La sonrisa de satisfacción permaneció dibujada en sus labios mientras aterrizaba, sus compañeros del equipo corrieron hacia ella felicitando su habilidad de equilibrio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la castaña se sentía bien consigo misma. La adrenalina que experimento no tenía alguna comparación, la hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa, a punto de atrapar a una presa astuta y feroz.

-Entonces que dices… ¿Quieres unirte al equipo? –Pregunto Harry con entusiasmo.

Ron aterrizo maldiciéndose sin dejar de mirar a sus compañeros. Por el rabillo de su ojo logro distinguir una figura sentada en las gradas, la sombrilla que portaba la cubría de la lluvia intensa que caía sobre ellos. Su ira aumento al reconocer quien era, y sin importar la alegría de los demás se acerco hasta la joven pálida tratando de salvar un poco de su orgullo.

-Lo que hiciste fue solo por suerte. El clima de hoy fue de gran ayuda, de lo contrario jamás hubieras logrado burlar mi defensa.

-Ron, ya basta. –Ordeno su amigo de anteojos con voz seca.- Acepta que ella es buena, el clima no tuvo nada que ver en esto. Todos lo vimos y si Hermione acepta, formara parte del equipo.

-Me rehusó a dejarla entrar, no puede.

Las protestas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar, incluso algunos señalaron que si el pelirrojo no estaba de acuerdo podía salir del equipo. Harry no se opuso pero tampoco lo defendió, mientras que Hermione finalmente decidió su respuesta. El alboroto era a causa de ella y lo menos que podía hacer era dar una respuesta honesta, sin importar a quien molestaría.

-Chicos, por favor mantengamos la calma. –Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de sus compañeros. El gruñido de Ron no paso desapercibido, pero hizo caso omiso de él.- Se lo importante que es para ustedes que este en el equipo, pero confieso que no tengo experiencia alguna en el Quidditch, las escobas y el vuelo. Quizás Ronald tenga razón, y lo que sucedió fue por pura suerte… pero lo he disfrutado. –Confeso con una pequeña sonrisa.- Así que si ustedes me aceptan con mi falta de experiencia, intentare dar lo mejor de mí para brindar el apoyo necesario.

El equipo vitoreo con chiflidos, aplausos y gritos entusiasmados. Hermione sonrió con sinceridad aun después de que Harry inesperadamente la abrazara y alzara su brazo en dirección a las gradas, donde cierta rubia parecía comprender lo que sucedía.

Y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, la joven se sintió como si fuera una verdadera persona.

-Entonces, bienvenida al equipo.

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione aterrizo sobre el pasto lodoso y se dirigió a Harry. El chico termino de despedir a algunos miembros que se alejaron sacudiendo sus manos a ambos. La chica discretamente observo hacia las gradas donde Fleur había estado observando, pero la francesa no estaba por ninguna parte.

La castaña no podía culparla, pues el clima había empeorado y todos se encontraban completamente mojados a causa de la lluvia.

-Es mejor que vayamos a refugiarnos. –Espeto Harry con una sonrisa.- Oficialmente hoy fue tu primer entrenamiento, ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Creo que lo lamentare mas tarde. –Bromeo con una sonrisa.

~x~

Llegar a la sala común junto a Harry provoco que una ola de murmullos y miradas se dirigieran hacia ellos. Hermione mantuvo la calma e ignoro por completo la tensión que se había formado en el lugar, estaba acostumbrada a pasar por ese tipo de situaciones, asi que lo único que hizo fue dirigirse con paso tranquilo hacia las escaleras.

-¿nos vemos en la cena? –Pregunto Harry.

La castaña asintió con una media sonrisa y desaparición en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

Fleur entro momentos después y sintió como todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. La joven suspiro lentamente y apretó el paso hacia las habitaciones, sin embargo en el pasillo distinguió la figura de Hermione. A pesar de lo hosco que era el uniforme de Quidditch, en la chica de cabello rizado lucia… elegante y cómodo.

Los ojos azules de la rubia la contemplaron hasta que la castaña se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-¿Eres Fleur Delacour? –Pregunto una chica con tono despectivo.

-Sí, soy yo. –Respondió la bruja francesa desconcertada.

Ignorar el rechazo evidente de la otra bruja fue una tarea fácil para Fleur, aunque no terminaba de comprender lo que quería de ella.

-Ronald Weasley quiere hablar contigo. –Explico sin atreverse a mirarle.- Te está esperando en la sala común.

La desconocida se marcho sin esperar respuesta alguna dejando a una rubia completamente confusa. Ronald no era de su agrado, apenas podía soportar estar cerca de él y estaba segura que el chico quería hablar con ella sobre Hermione. Seguramente sobre su participación en el equipo y lo mucho que la detestaba, Fleur no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, pero aun asi se dirigió nuevamente a las escaleras donde cierto pelirrojo esperaba por ella.

-Fleur, creí que no vendrías. –Exclamo Ronald con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Pregunto ignorando sus palabras.

-Sería mucho mejor si hablamos afuera, donde nadie pueda escucharnos.

Con suspiro la joven siguió a Ron ignorando los murmullos, el intento del pelirrojo de tomar su mano fue descartado cuando mantuvo una distancia segura donde no hubiera contacto alguno. Ambos salieron de la sala común sin destino claro, provocando que Fleur se cuestionara acerca de su decisión.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de detener aquello, Ron se detuvo en un pasillo desierto que conducía hacia la enfermería. Nadie merodeaba por aquel lugar a menos que necesitara ayuda de la señora Pomfrey. El pelirrojo no parecía notar la incomodidad que la bruja experimentaba, simplemente la observaba embelesado con los ojos llenos de dolor fingido.

-Estuviste en la práctica hoy. –Afirmo en voz baja, jugueteando con sus manos.- Viste lo que Hermione hizo.

La rubia contuvo un gruñido de frustración pero no evito rodar sus ojos con fastidio. Tanto misterio para nada importante, al menos no del mismo modo que Ronald lo hacía parecer. Durante la práctica Hermione había destacado en medio de los demás con su postura concentrada, y un equilibrio natural al volar. Su primera anotación fue difícil de pasar por alto, ya que quizás otro hubiera fallado, pero la castaña lo logro y era la razón del porque Ron la había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar.

-Así es, pero no entiendo porque el alboroto. –Respondió la francesa cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Acaso soy el único que se da cuenta de lo que ella está tramando? –Espeto Ronald con enojo golpeando la pared. Fleur retrocedió por inercia y por un segundo el miedo atravesó su mirada.- Hermione está intentando quedarse con todo lo mío, incluso contigo.

Fleur sacudió su cabeza con diversión observando el rostro deformado del chico.

-Te equivocas, Ronald. –Contesto con una sonrisa.- Yo no soy propiedad de nadie, y si Hermione acepta ser mi amiga, no voy a rechazarla.

Aquellas palabras terminaron por desencajar la mandíbula del pelirrojo, quien dejo de golpear la pared y observar atentamente a la bruja frente a él.

-No lo hagas, Fleur. No permitas que ella entre a tu mundo.

La preocupación evidente en la voz de Ronald desconcertó a la rubia. El silencio se apropio de aquel pasillo nuevamente mientras ambos se observaban fijamente. La veela internamente se removía con inquietud por no entender cuál era la razón de aquella rivalidad. Hermione parecía una chica agradable, comparada a Ronald. Su estado de ánimo de pocas palabras, le daba la impresión de una persona misteriosa y distante, pero muy inteligente en todo lo que hacía.

-Escucha, Ron, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es tu incumbencia.

-Pero tú no lo entiendes. –Protesto el pelirrojo con impotencia.

-Y no quiero hacerlo, Hermione parece una persona agradable. –Termino con voz tranquila que enfureció a Ronald.- Muy diferente a ti. Así que te pido que no vuelvas hablarme de ella insinuando algo más, porque no voy a creerte.

Fleur dio medio vuelta y empezó a caminar ignorando el gruñido de furia que el pelirrojo exclamo en aquel pasillo.

-Ten mucho cuidado, nunca lo olvides. –Grito Ron antes de alejarse del lugar.

~x~

-Me parece Weasley quiere ser tu amigo. –Susurro una voz tersa detrás de ella.

-Está perdiendo su tiempo. –Respondió volviéndose hacia Hermione y notar que las túnicas oscuras nuevamente cubrían su cuerpo delgado.

-No es un tipo muy inteligente, pero al menos en algunas ocasiones, puede ser un buen compañero.

Fleur sonrió con ironía y sacudió su cabeza lentamente, una sensación extraña se albergo en su estomago mientras asimilaba la idea de que estaba hablando con la castaña. Muy al contrario de Ronald, la joven parecía querer convencerla de él era alguien con quien podía contar.

-Lo dudo, su primera impresión jamás la olvidare.

-Digo lo mismo. –Contesto Hermione con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Le dije a Harry que lo alcanzaría ahí.

La explicación de la chica fue acompañada con un toque de nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido para la rubia.

-Bien, pero ¿puedes darme un segundo? –Dijo Fleur señalando la puerta de su habitación. – Debo guardar unas cosas, no tardare… lo prometo.

-Este bien, esperare aquí.

-¿No quieres entrar? –Pregunto asimilando las palabras de la castaña.

-No creo que sea buena idea. –Respondió Hermione con su rostro inexpresivo.

La rubia asintió un poco nerviosa por el cambio radical en el ambiente. La joven notoriamente se había tensado ante sus palabras, y nuevamente volvió a su postura habitual de seriedad.

-Está bien. –Susurro Fleur dejando abierta la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, la joven de piel pálida se abstenía de entrar aquel lugar y dejaba que sus ojos observaran con atención el dormitorio de las chicas. Podía distinguir la silueta de Fleur arrodillada junto a una cama, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre lo que parecía ser un retrato de la rubia con su familia.

~x~

_-Deberías intentar sonreír, Hermione. –Aconsejo Mulciber al distinguir la propiedad de los Granger. _

_La joven mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo conforme se acercaban, las palabras de su acompañante no habían sido tomadas en cuenta. A pesar de intentar solo romper la tensión que los rodeaba. Pero Hermione no se fiaba de sus palabras, ni siquiera de su fuerza de voluntad al entrar aquella enorme propiedad que un día fue su hogar. Era más grande de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar, con sus pastos verdes y llenos de flores, rodeada de altos robles que brindaban una sombra agradable. La mansión blanca lucia en todo su esplendor con los rayos cálidos del sol. _

_El nerviosismo lentamente logro inmiscuirse en su mente de la chica. _

_¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres al verla convertida en un monstruo? ¿La seguirían amando? ¿Sería capaz de controlar sus impulsos ahora naturales? _

_Mulciber pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y coloco con firmeza una de sus manos sobre su hombro. El toque pequeño transmitió la seguridad que tanto buscaba._

_-Todo saldrá bien. –Musito el hombre con una media sonrisa. _

_-¿Y si no sale de acuerdo a lo planeado? –Contradijo Hermione manteniendo su voz grave.- ¿Qué pasa si…?_

_-No voy a pedirte que te tranquilices, seria desconsiderado de mi parte. –Explico Mulciber con diversión.- Pero no imagines lo que no te gustaría hacer. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir? _

_-Mira Hermione, sé que es difícil para ti hacer esto, pero es tu familia y no les vas a hacer daño. _

_La joven asintió con su mirada perdida hasta que se detuvo con brusquedad y dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre mayor. _

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –Cuestiono antes de beber el decimo frasco de poción para abstenerse del olor a sangre._

_-Me quedare a tu lado, y si algo sale mal… voy a sacarte de ahí. –Aseguro._

_-¿Prometes que no dejaras que le haga daño a mi familia? _

_Mulciber sostuvo la mirada de los ojos marrones hasta noto el ligero temblor en sus hombros. El grito de ayuda que Hermione pedía en silencio conmovió el alma del vampiro, quizás después de todo no es necesario tener un corazón palpitante para desarrollar cariño fraternal como el que sentía por la castaña._

_-Te lo prometo, Hermione. La familia permanecerá unida… para siempre._

~x~

-¿'Ermione?... Hermione. –Exclamo Fleur con preocupación al notar la mirada perdida de la joven.

El recuerdo murió segundos después del llamado de su compañera, la castaña parpadeo varias veces antes de dirigir su vista hacia el rostro de la francesa con confusión.

-Lo siento, Fleur. Yo…. –La voz de Hermione se desvaneció con nerviosismo cuando noto los ojos azules llenos de comprensión.- Es mejor que vayamos al comedor, Harry ya debe estar ahí.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la joven de piel pálida emprendió su camino hacia las escaleras, sin importarle que cierta Delacour la siguiera con preocupación. Durante los momentos que Hermione estuvo ausente en sus pensamientos, había tenido la oportunidad de observar detalladamente sus facciones finas. Pero había algo en sus ojos que opacaba su belleza por completo; la tristeza y dolor.

Fue con ese pensamiento que la rubia tuvo la valentía de detener sus pasos y hablar con firmeza, pero sobre todo con sinceridad.

-Hermione, sé que no nos conocemos… pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

La castaña imito su acto y lentamente la observo sobre su hombro sin atreverse a acercársele.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. –Dijo la joven con su rostro inexpresivo. -¿Estas realmente segura de eso, Fleur? ¿A pesar de lo que digan de mí?

-Si Hermione, quiero ser tu amiga. –Afirmo la rubia con una sonrisa. – Y confiare en ti a pesar de lo que digan. No me importa, aunque si no hay una sola verdad, existen un millón de equívocos en el balance del tiempo.

Tras aquella respuesta, Hermione permitió que una sonrisa tímida apareciera en sus labios. Frente a ella estaba una chica humanamente frágil ofreciendo su amistad, ignorante de todo el peligro que implicaba estar cerca de ella. Pero lo más importante, una persona arriesgada capaz de intentar estar a su lado.

-Está bien, en ese caso quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento. Nunca he tratado de relacionarme con los demás, pero tú no eres igual a ellos.

Fleur se sonrojo y bajo su mirada con timidez, su corazón estaba latiendo más que mil corazones unidos. Las palabras de Hermione y su aceptación despertaron una alegría inexplicable, como si su corazón hubiera esperado ese momento para latir como lo hacía. Y pensar que solo días atrás los mismos ojos que ahora la contemplaban sin resentimiento, fueron los causantes de varias noches en vela.

La rubia mantuvo su sonrisa aun después de entrar al comedor, y no pudo evitar suspirar al tomar asiento junto a Hermione. Interiormente ella había deseado estar así, a su lado desde el primer día que la vio y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no iba a dejarla ir… A pesar de que cierto Weasley lo intentara.

**~x~**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la continuación.**

**Hasta la próxima! **

**;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Final de capitulo anterior:**_

_La rubia mantuvo su sonrisa aun después de entrar al comedor, y no pudo evitar suspirar al tomar asiento junto a Hermione. Interiormente ella había deseado estar así, a su lado desde el primer día que la vio y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no iba a dejarla ir… A pesar de que cierto Weasley lo intentara._

**~x~**

**Capitulo 7**

"_Una sola llama, un singular toque de gracia." _

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente para Hermione, quien dividía su tiempo entre tareas y entrenamientos para el partido que se acercaba en unos días, Harry disfrutaba el enseñarle algunos trucos y evasivas para que no resultara herida. La castaña no era ajena a los movimientos sucios que empleaban los Slytherin, al contrario, todo ellos eran tan predecibles que lo único que podía hacer era contemplar a los jugadores ingenuos caer inconscientes.

-No te preocupes, cuidare mi espalda en todo momento. –Espeto Hermione ocultado su diversión.

El chico de anteojos asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio observo a los demás integrantes del equipo que volaban sobre ellos. Se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad y aunque Harry no quisiera admitirlo, la ausencia de Ron en los últimos entrenamientos había disminuido la tensión.

Por otra parte, Hermione finalmente se resigno a la sensación de comodidad que sentía al estar con sus compañeros. No era tan malo compartir uno que otro saludo y sonrisa, aunque todos ellos todavía mantenían su distancia por miedo al rechazo. Quizás si Mulciber estuviera ahí observando la nueva faceta que empezaba a desarrollar, estaría orgulloso. Él era como un padre y siempre quiso que llevara una vida normal. Ante ese pensamiento, la joven sonrió y observo por inercia hacia las gradas.

Fleur alzo su mano derecha y le dirigió una pequeña ola, si fuese posible Hermione se sonrojaría mientras correspondía al saludo con timidez, sintiéndose extraña ante tal acto.

-Ella de verdad quiere ser tu amiga. –Señalo Harry con voz divertida, imitando el saludo de la castaña.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

El rostro de la chica lentamente se inclino hacia abajo evitando el contacto visual con su compañero.

-Sabes que no tienes que avergonzarte, es normal.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. –Respondió Hermione antes de exhalar pesadamente.-Nunca… nunca me he dado la oportunidad de hacer amigos, ni siquiera de acercarme a las personas a menos que sea por obligación.

-¿Te sientes obligada a hablarme? –Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa al notar la rigidez en los hombros de la joven a su lado.

-No, por supuesto que no. –Apresuro a decir la castaña.

El muchacho de anteojos permitió que una pequeña risa interrumpiera la explicación nerviosa de la joven que le miraba con cierta vergüenza.

-Estaba bromeando, Hermione… pero me alegra saberlo. Sé que Ron y tú no se llevan muy bien, pero puedes contar conmigo. –Termino Harry apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.- Tú eres para mí una persona real, con sentimientos y emociones.

Tras aquellas palabras, Harry se alejo con una sonrisa sin mirar atrás.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula con impotencia ante las palabras de su compañero, el temor a perder lo poco que habían construido inmediatamente se apropio de su mente. Harry era consciente de la razón por la que Ron la odiaba y no podía permitir que nadie más se enterara, sobre todo Fleur.

**~x~**

_El sonido de pasos apresurados resonó en los oídos de Hermione mientras esperaba junto a Mulciber. Tan solo unos segundos antes los golpes suaves rompieron el silencio sepulcral en el interior de la mansión, las voces y murmullos se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta. La castaña apretó sus manos con desesperación ante la espera agónica. _

_-No desesperes, pequeña. –Susurro Mulciber con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada.- Esto apenas comienza. _

_-Ahórrate las bromas, ¿quieres? _

_La respuesta del hombre murió en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que las finas puertas de roble se abrían en par revelando a los padres de Hermione. El aire tenso que la castaña respiraba provoco que suspirara en voz baja y con pesadez. Su madre llevo sus dos manos hasta la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa, pero sus ojos reflejaban toda la felicidad que sentía al verla como toda una joven sana y fuerte. _

_El padre de Hermione permanecía en silencio aferrando su brazo en la cintura de su esposa. Fueron tan solo unos segundos después cuando Hermione se vio envuelta en un abrazo delicado y cuidadoso. La respiración agitada de su madre golpeaba su cuello haciéndola sentir incomoda. _

_-Eres tú, mi amor…. Mi niña hermosa. –Dijo Jane con lagrimas en los ojos.- No sabes cuánto te extrañábamos._

_Mulciber aclaro su garganta educadamente atrayendo la atención de los presentes. _

_El padre de Hermione reconoció su presencia y se acerco con pasos lentos extendiendo su mano. Los ojos marrones de la joven se encontraron con la cara húmeda de su madre, la nostalgia del momento se rompió al sentir el aroma de su sangre y la de los demás presentes. Era un momento emotivo que contemplaban los empleados de la propiedad, aunque Hermione se negó a mirarlos por miedo a exponer su verdadera identidad. _

_La tensión se apropio de su cuerpo al sentir como su padre se acercaba con su rostro apacible, admirando su belleza y fortaleza. Hace más de un año la misma joven ante ellos agonizaba, pero ahora estaba de pie luciendo tan hermosa con su piel pálida y tersa. _

_-Hija mía. –Musito su padre rodeándola con sus brazos. Sin temor, repulsión o algún sentimiento de desprecio._

_Mulciber permanecía en silencio, pero alerta a cualquier cambio que pudiera alterarla. Hermione estaba agradecida de no estar sola, porque de lo contrario sus impulsos ya la hubieran vencido. Vivir una eternidad era una condena, pero sería un suplico si la soledad fuera su única compañera._

_-Vamos al comedor, por favor. –Espeto Allan palmeando con suavidad el brazo de su hija. _

_-Entonces… -Hermione intercambio una rápida mirada sobre su hombro en dirección hacia Mulciber, transmitiéndole su incomodidad, pero él solo se limito sacudir negativamente su cabeza con tranquilidad. _

_Su estancia en ese lugar iba a ser una tortura lenta y dolorosa, pero lo único que la castaña rogaba era no quedarse sola._

**~x~**

El final de la practica marco la señal para que todos los Gryffindors entraran al castillo con pasos lentos y cansados, Hermione por el contrario, se dirigía hacia el armario de escobas. La que Harry le había prestado permanecía con firmeza en sus manos, debía hablar con Mulciber para informarle acerca de su participación en el equipo y la necesidad de una escoba propia, con ese pensamiento continuo su camino hasta que alguien apareció a su lado.

La castaña solo se limito a mirar hacia el frente sabiendo muy bien quien le haría compañía en su recorrido.

-Has mejorado. –Espeto Fleur rompiendo el silencio con una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias.

La joven le miro de reojo ocultado su vergüenza. A pesar de que ambas ya eran capaces de estar juntas sin que una tratara de huir, desde hace dos semanas la multitud estudiantil reconoció a la pareja más enigmática de todo Hogwarts. Fleur siendo la nueva alumna con belleza e inteligencia y Hermione, la chica misteriosa y atractiva. Ginny había hecho notorio su desprecio por la rubia desde que la joven de pelo rizado permitió que la siguiera y acompañara a todos los lugares.

Pero a Fleur poco le importaba, ya era algo cotidiano en su vida y por primera vez tenía una amiga.

-Aun falta tiempo para la cena, así que… me preguntaba, si tú no tienes inconveniente, claro…

-Delacour, por favor habla claro. –Interrumpió Hermione con diversión.

La rubia se sonrojo y bajo su rostro al sentir como el calor invadía sus mejillas.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el lago? –Pregunto en voz baja con timidez.

Hermione casi sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir, pero eso era imposible, solo la chica su lado era la única persona capaz de hacerla sentir como una humana de nuevo.

Su sonrisa se tambaleo ante la repentina pregunta.

-Está bien, pero primero debo ir a tomar un baño. –Contesto dirigiendo su mirada hacia la bruja francesa.- Apesto a sudor. –Agrego rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

-No es cierto, Hermione. –Replico Fleur alzando su vista con valentía.

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y una sensación extraña se albergo dentro de Hermione. Esos ojos azules enviaron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y por un segundo casi la hacen retroceder. Su mente se vio invadida de nuevo por recuerdos no gratos, pero trato de alejarlos y centrar su atención en el rostro enrojecido de cierta rubia.

-¿Algo peor entonces? –Cuestiono con su rostro inexpresivo, ocultando su diversión. Su ceja izquierda lentamente se elevo dándole un toque de picardía.

-Yo… no, no quise decir eso. –Explico la bruja de ojos azules con nerviosismo.- Tu aroma es agradable.

Al caer en cuenta de sus palabras, Fleur bajo su rostro con vergüenza al igual que Hermione. Ninguna se atrevía a romper el silencio cómodo que se había formado en el ambiente, hasta que la joven francesa aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te de privacidad. –Susurro observando el armario de escobas a unos metros. La castaña asintió y noto la vergüenza en el rostro de su compañera, pero le fue imposible decir algo ya que la francesa retrocedía mirando el suelo con atención.- Lo siento.

-Fleur…

-Te esperare junto al lago.

Hermione asintió a pesar de ver como su compañera se marchaba apresuradamente sin mirar hacia atrás, de pronto todo había cambiado y el silencio se había vuelto tenso. Ella solo rogaba que sus ojos no delataran lo hambrienta que estaba.

**~x~**

Fleur se reprendía mentalmente una y otra vez, sus pies se movían de prisa en el césped húmedo de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Si era honesta, sus palabras expresaban la verdad. Hermione tenía un aroma característico e incomparable, exótico y único, que nunca antes había aspirado. Tras ese pensamiento una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios, pero no duro demasiado al ver como Ginny se dirigía hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –Pregunto la chica con desprecio evidente en su voz.

La bruja de ojos azules evito resoplar y desvió su mirada hacia el lago negro.

-No lo sé. –Mintió observando fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Estas mintiendo. –Señalo Ginny con irritación. – Pero está bien, hablare con ella mas tarde y tú no vas a poder impedirlo.

-Por favor, ¿Qué ganaría yo con todo eso? –Cuestiono irónicamente.

La pelirroja gruño mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, los ojos verdes de la chica la contemplaban amenazadoramente, pero Fleur sostuvo la mirada de Ginny sin inmutarse por su actitud.

-Puedes intentar fingir, pero no eres tan buena ocultándolo.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando. –Replico Fleur en voz baja, alejando su mirada.

-Se perfectamente lo que sientes por ella. –Exclamo dejando helada a la rubia.- Eres tan evidente, pero Hermione nunca te hará caso.

Sin decir una palabra más, Ginny dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí con su rostro lleno de enojo. Fleur lo habría disfrutado, de no ser por la punzada de intriga que la pelirroja había sembrado con sus palabras.

**~x~**

Hermione terminaba de arreglar su túnica, pero de pronto los ojos de Fleur nuevamente ocuparon su mente. Eran tan azules y profundos, llenos de calma e inocencia. Despertaban un mar de emociones y confusiones, pero al mismo tiempo eran capaces de transmitirle una llama sensaciones.

Un singular toque de gracia por parte de la rubia nuevamente la hacía sentir humana, esa sensación de calor que transmitía cada vez que tocaba su piel helada. La castaña dejo caer sus manos en cada lado de su cuerpo sin oposición, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola retroceder…. A pesar de que habían pasado décadas, ella nunca iba a olvidarla. Ahora entendía porque los ojos de Fleur la hipnotizaban y la hacían vulnerable, su fuerza de voluntad la reconoció y estaba a punto de flaquear.

_La cena transcurrió en medio de preguntas por parte de Hermione, ahora que era capaz de admirar todo a su alrededor, la curiosidad empezaba a asfixiarla. Si iba a empezar una nueva vida tenía que estar al tanto de lo más importante. Todos creían que ella se había ido al extranjero para recuperarse y combatir la enfermedad, o al menos eso fue lo que dijeron sus padres a los conocidos. De esa manera a su regreso no levantaría ninguna sospecha. _

_La servidumbre parecía igual de sorprendida al verla de pie y con una apariencia sana. Hermione podía sentir las miradas sobre ella buscando una respuesta, pero hacia caso omiso de ellas. _

_-No puedo esperar a que Marie te vea. –Musito Jane con alegría. La castaña permaneció inmóvil y rígida ante las palabras de su madre. Al parecer olvidaban quien era ella realmente y lo peligrosa que podía ser bajo presión.- Ella tiene una hija de tu edad y apuesto a que serán excelentes amigas. _

_-En realidad, yo no…_

_-Mujer, tranquilízate. –Interrumpió Allan al notar el rostro incomodo de su hija.- Creo que es muy pronto para que Hermione conozca a nuestros amigos, necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que está ocurriendo. _

_-Ya es hora de que nuestra hija socialice, Allan. –Contradijo la mujer observándolo fijamente, su ansiedad por presentar a Hermione frente a la sociedad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.- Además Marie y su hija llegara mañana temprano. _

_Mulciber intercambio una mirada comprensible con la castaña al ver su ceño fruncido. Hermione continúo jugueteando con la comida frente a ella ignorando la pequeña discusión que sus padres protagonizaban. Una parte de su mente comprendía el porqué su madre insistía en relacionarla con los demás, pero estaba olvidando que su situación no era la misma. _

_No estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de personas, todavía existía la inseguridad en cada acto que hacía y podía jurar que la presencia de esa mujer complicaría las cosas. _

_-No te preocupes, Hermione, todo estará bien. –Dijo su padre en voz baja. _

_La castaña asintió y lentamente se puso de pie al igual que Mulciber, su padre inmediatamente comprendió lo que sucedía y llamo a una joven de la servidumbre. Tras despedirse de sus padres y seguida por su compañero, Hermione entro a su antigua habitación. _

_Fue inevitable no recordar la última noche que había estado en esa cama, agonizando y rogando por la muerte, pero mientras la contemplaba cierta nostalgia se apodero de ella haciéndola retroceder y desviar su mirada. _

_-Este lugar fue donde pase la mayor parte de mi vida. _

_Mulciber asintió sin decir palabra alguna, a pesar de que quería reconfortar a la joven frente a él, lo mejor era dejarla hablar y desahogarse. Tanto resentimiento y tristeza no podía ser bueno, incluso para criaturas como ellos. _

_-Temo por la seguridad de mi familia. –Espeto apretando los puños con impotencia.- Mañana no se qué hare si algo llega a suceder._

_-Yo estaré por ahí cuidando de ti. _

_-No es justo que tengas que hacer esto, no por mí. –Argumento Hermione con cierta molestia en su voz.- Haz cuidado de mí desde aquella noche._

_-Y lo seguiré haciendo si es necesario. –Contesto el hombre con una sonrisa.- Tengo toda una eternidad por delante. Al igual que tu. Cuando llegue el momento tu podrás valerte por sí misma. _

_La chica se limito a exhalar y agradecer en silencio el extraño afecto que Mulciber había desarrollado hacia ella. Siempre se pregunto porque el hombre no actuaba de acuerdo a su naturaleza, otros quizás estarían gozando del poder que conlleva el extraño don de ser vampiro, pero agradeció la racionalidad de él. De lo contrario no estaría de vuelta en su hogar. _

_-¿Tienes un juego de ajedrez? –Pregunto rompiendo el silencio. _

_Hermione se encogió de hombros y distraídamente señalo su tocador. Si las cosas aun estaban intactas, tal cual siempre las dejaba, el tablero debería estar guardado en uno de los cajones. Mulciber se puso de pie y en un segundo regreso con la caja de madera entre sus manos. _

_-Debemos matar el tiempo. –Dijo provocando una sonrisa irónica en la castaña. _

_Por la mañana, el sonido de pasos apresurados resonó por el largo pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Mulciber se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos hacia el ventanal donde podía observarse el sol saliendo. Hermione se tenso ante las voces excitadas y entusiasmadas que hablaban en el jardín de la mansión. _

_Tan pronto como supuso que la hora de su tortura había llegado, unos golpes llamaron la atención de ambos. _

_-Señorita Hermione. –Dijo una voz suave y tímida al otro lado de la puerta. – Su madre la llama._

_Mulciber inmediatamente se coloco a su lado y toco su hombro para devolverla a la realidad. _

_-Es hora. Cuanto más pronto inicie, mas rápido terminara. _

_Sin decir palabra alguna, Hermione abrió la puerta y camino con paso rígido hacia las escaleras. El olor inevitable se apropio de sus sentidos, Mulciber le seguía en silencio protectoramente. Su primera prueba estaba casi a la vista, la voz de su madre resonaba en sus oídos con entusiasmo y emoción junto a otra desconocida. Fingir frente a sus padres y reprimir su impulso natural había sido dolorosamente complicado, pero los sentimientos e inseguridad permanecían dentro de ella en espera de un error. _

_-No respires. – Susurro Mulciber al distinguir su tensión. _

_La castaña asintió y con paso tembloroso quedo al descubierto. _

_-Hermione, cariño… Ven aquí, quisiera presentarte a Marie Shepard. –La joven se acerco con timidez sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Sus rodillas se inclinaron cuidadosamente, al mismo tiempo que apretaba entre sus manos la tela incomoda del vestido. _

_El sonido de respiraciones entrecortadas, llenas de sorpresa fueron percatadas por la castaña, además de los laditos apresurados agitaban su propio nerviosismo._

_-Es un placer, Señora Shepard. –Saludo en voz baja, y dolorosamente insegura. _

_-Ella es hermosa, Jane. –Respondió la mujer frente a ella, acortando la distancia entre ambas. Hermione inmediatamente se tenso y logro distinguir las manos de Mulciber que discretamente le indicaban mantener la tranquilidad. - El placer es todo mío, querida. _

_La huesuda mano de Marie se coloco bajo su barbilla, obligándola a levantar su mirada hacia su rostro. La conmoción se hizo presente en las características de la mujer, quien alejo su mano en un estado de sorpresa y vergüenza. _

_-Llámame Marie. – Continuo incapaz de mantener los ojos grises sobre ella. La mujer desvió su mirada hacia un lado con una sonrisa, dirigida hacia su amiga.- Es muy hermosa. _

_Jane asintió con orgullo entrelazando sus brazos. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer al entrar en contacto con la piel pálida y helada de su hija, pero lo ignoro de forma natural sonriendo. Hermione apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, desviando nuevamente su mirada hacia el vestido incomodo que cubría su cuerpo. _

_La tensión en el ambiente poco a poco se hacía presente y era inevitable para ella no sentirse la razón de tal acto. _

_-Hay alguien más que quisiera presentarte, cariño. Estoy segura de que ambas serán buenas amigas, ¿no es así, Marie?_

_-Por supuesto, Jane. –Afirmo la mujer con una sonrisa. _

_Hermione se limito a cerrar sus ojos por un segundo antes de alzar la mirada nuevamente. La voz de su madre se desvaneció mientras contemplaba los ojos azules más profundos que había visto en toda su vida. La molesta sensación de inseguridad se incremento y el ardor en su garganta quedo en el olvido. Una sola llama, un singular toque de gracia… Esa mano delicada la hizo perder el control._

_La primera regla que rompió basto para conducirla a la locura. El aroma de esa extraña se convirtió en su obsesión._

_-Soy Katherine Shepard. –Dijo la desconocida de pelo rubio sin dejar ir su mano.- Y espero que seamos buenas amigas, Hermione._

**~x~**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la continuación.**

**Hasta la próxima! **

**;)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Final de capitulo anterior:**_

_La primera regla que rompió basto para conducirla a la locura. El aroma de esa extraña se convirtió en su obsesión._

_-Soy Katherine Shepard. –Dijo la desconocida de pelo rubio sin dejar ir su mano.- Y espero que seamos buenas amigas, Hermione._

**~x~**

**Capitulo 8**

"_Una sola memoria atrapada de un Te amo"_

Fleur exhalo con pesadez mientras caminaba por la orilla del lago negro. Su vista se dirigió por decima vez a su reloj de bolsillo, trato de ignorar los pensamientos negativos que se acumulaban en su mente. La broma que compartió con Hermione estuvo fuera de lugar y ahora lo lamentaba, su compañera no estaba por ninguna parte.

Ella la había dejado plantada.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en el horizonte con tristeza, lamentando su extraño sentido del humor. Gabrielle, su pequeña hermana se hubiera burlado de sus actos utilizando su famosa frase sabia: "Te lo dije". Ese pensamiento trajo una pequeña sonrisa a sus labios, sus recuerdos eran lo único bueno que tenia para refugiarse de la triste realidad.

-Aquí estas. –Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La rubia sonrió ocultando su decepción, la curiosidad de Harry era notoria en su voz y no podía culparlo. El lago negro a pesar de ser una maravillosa vista, después de dos horas y con el clima húmedo podía resultar poco acogedor.

-Se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito. –Contesto con un simple encogimiento de hombros. La sonrisa en sus labios se volvió real hasta que distinguió como los estudiantes se apresuraban a entrar al castillo.- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

El rostro de Harry se arrugo con preocupación y sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

-Al parecer el director tiene algo que decirnos.

-Espero que sea tan importante como suena. –Dijo Fleur caminando junto al chico. Sus manos se ocultaron dentro de su túnica para evitar retorcer sus manos con ansiedad. Sin embargo, su lengua parecía actuar por cuenta propia y pregunto lo que tanto la inquietaba.- ¿Has visto a Hermione?

-Creo que está en su habitación.

Fleur asintió y continuaron caminando en silencio. Durante el trayecto podía sentir las miradas interrogantes de su amigo y la rubia comenzaba a incomodarse.

-Dilo de una vez. –Espeto deteniéndose. Harry parecía sorprendido por un momento antes de desviar su mirada con vergüenza.- ¿Sucede algo con ella? ¿No quiere verme?

-No entiendo de lo que hablas, Fleur. Yo solo me preguntaba porque pareces tan preocupada por Hermione.

La joven resoplo con nerviosismo. Quizás Ginny tenía razón cuando dijo que no era tan buena ocultándolo, la castaña se había convertido en alguien importante en muy poco tiempo. Sin razón o motivo.

-No es nada. –Mascullo emprendiendo de nuevo su camino.- Solo me parece que ella es… muy solitaria.

-Eso es cierto, pero Hermione siempre ha sido así. –Repuso Harry.- ¿A qué te referías cuando preguntaste si no quería verte? ¿Han peleado?

Fleur inmediatamente se tenso y sacudió su cabeza con rapidez.

-No Harry, solo… la invite a pasear conmigo, pero ella no llego. –Explico luchando contra el nudo que intentaba formarse en su garganta.- Quizás hice algo que la molesto.

-O tal vez algo importante surgió y por ello no llego. –Interrumpió el joven pensativamente.

-Lo dudo. –Murmuro Fleur en voz baja.

El chico de anteojos percibió la tristeza en el semblante de la rubia y valientemente coloco una de sus manos sobre su brazo. El castillo se encontraba a unos metros y los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban solitarios, perfectos para hablar en privado.

-Entender a Hermione es algo complicado, tienes que ser paciente y no presionarla. Cuando sea el momento adecuado ella te dirá todo lo que quieras saber. Incluidas las razones de su comportamiento.

Fleur asintió con resignación y al mismo tiempo tratando de ignorar su intriga. Era como si todos supieran algo de la castaña, menos ella. Odiaba sentirse excluida. Necesitaba averiguar acerca de Hermione. Sería la única forma en la que podría comprenderla.

-Esperare el tiempo suficiente. –Afirmo en voz baja con timidez.

-¿Incluso si fueran décadas? –Cuestiono Harry con su rostro serio.

-No importa cuánto tiempo, yo no mentí cuando dije que estaría a su lado.

La rubia emprendió su regreso al castillo sin saber que Harry sonreía traviesamente detrás de ella.

**~x~**

Fleur dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala común, guardaba cierta esperanza de que Hermione estuviera ahí. Aunque honestamente no tenía idea de lo que diría, tal vez se disculparía una vez más para evitar incomodidades, o fingiría que no le había dolido que no llegara a su encuentro. Harry en algún momento de su recorrido tomo un camino distinto y la dejo a solas con sus pensamientos.

Entrar a la sala común ocasiono que la mayoría de las miradas masculinas se posaran sobre ella. La rubia ignoro el silencio que embargaba el lugar mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, no estaba segura de poder soportar más la situación si cada vez que entraba el silencio se hacía presente. Quiso maldecir y olvidar los valores que su familia le había inculcado, pero resulto imposible. Una Delacour debe ser propia e ignorar a los idiotas.

La bruja francesa sonrió por un momento ante su propia frase, pero su buen humor se desvaneció al sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Sus pies se detuvieron como si hubieran sido clavados en el lugar mientras que su mirada se posaba en la pareja que hablaba al final del corredor. Ginny susurraba de forma rápida e incomprensible, al menos eso parecía desde el punto de vista de Fleur, pero lo que llamo más su atención fue el rostro interesado de Hermione. La joven parecía realmente interesada en lo que decía la pelirroja.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios delgados de la castaña haciendo que Fleur sintiera de pronto una oleada de tensión sobre su cuerpo.

¿Qué cosa graciosa podría decir Ginevra?

La rubia apretó la mandíbula con cierto disgusto y retrocedió lentamente para no atraer la atención de las chicas. Si quería una respuesta del porque Hermione no había ido a su encuentro ya la sabia. Ella estaba muy entretenida hablando con cierta Weasley.

Tratando de mantener su compostura indiferente y despreocupada, Fleur se sentó en uno de los sillones con su mirada fija en la chimenea. Sus manos apretaron los brazales con fuerza sin importar el dolor en sus uñas, se sentía herida y desplazada, su sangre parecía hervir dentro de ella.

-Estúpida, estúpida. –Mascullo con ironía.- ¿Qué pensabas Delacour?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

La voz de Hermione estremeció el cuerpo de la rubia. El lugar a su lado fue ocupado por la joven de piel pálida, pero Fleur se rehusó a verla. La ira dentro de ella iba creciendo al escuchar la diversión en la voz de su compañera.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, la castaña finalmente pareció notar la molestia en la bruja francesa.

-Fleur, lamento mucho no haber sido capaz de ir al lago.

El rostro de la rubia permanecía indescifrable mientras asentía. Cierta parte de su mente comenzaba a cansarse de ser siempre ella la que buscaba a Hermione.

-Está bien. –Dijo con voz indiferente.- Entiendo que tuvieras cosas más importantes que hacer.

-En realidad, Ginny me detuvo. –Explico la castaña con voz tensa.- Esperaba que terminara de hablar conmigo rápido, pero no fue así.

-Está bien. –Repitió Fleur una vez más.

Hermione la observo fijamente experimentando diferentes emociones.

-No está bien si tú estás molesta conmigo.

-Yo no…

-Fue maleducado de mi parte dejarte plantada. –Interrumpió con voz llena de culpabilidad. El rostro de la bruja francesa se arrugo con confusión al ver notar la mirada intensa de su compañera.- Ocurrió algo inesperado.

-Deberías de saber que cuando se trata de Ginevra es todo, excepto inesperado. –Replico con cierto sarcasmo. – Pero comprendo, no te preocupes.

-¿Ginevra?

-Vamos Hermione, no es necesario recurrir a la elocuencia. –Contradijo la rubia intentando no sonar demasiado molesta.- Además no tienes que darme explicaciones.

La joven de piel pálida frunció el ceño desconcertada por la actitud de Fleur. Si no fuera porque la conocía podría jurar que la chica estaba celosa. Le resultaba interesante el repentino desprecio hacia la pelirroja, creía que solo era cosa de Ginny, pero al contemplar el rostro enfadado de la rubia sabia que las palabras la chica podían tener cierta verdad.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo después de unos momentos en silencio.- Lo siento.

La tensión se hizo presente entre ambas, pero se negaban a separarse. Era muy extraña la forma en la que se relacionaban, Hermione no estaba segura de cómo actuar alrededor de la otra bruja. Pero seguramente si Harry estuviera presente todo sería más fácil.

**~x~**

Hermione permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a hablar con Fleur. La tensión entre ambas aun era palpable, pero por alguna extraña razón no podían mantenerse alejadas. El sonido del armario frente a ellos estremecía el cuerpo de Harry y sus compañeros, el profesor Lupin observo hacia ellos disfrutando del semblante intrigado.

-¿Alguien quisiera intentar adivinar que hay ahí dentro? –Señalo con una sonrisa.

-Un boggart, profesor. –Exclamo Dean.

La castaña se removió en su lugar con incomodidad sin despegar su mirada del viejo armario.

-¿Podrían decirme como luce un boggart? –Pregunto el profesor Lupin caminando alrededor de la habitación.

-Nadie lo sabe, los boggart cambian de forma. –Respondió Hermione rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiendo a todos.- Se convierten en lo que más teme una persona.

-Y por eso resultan tan atemorizantes. –Completo el profesor observándola fijamente.

Fleur dirigió una mirada de reojo hacia la castaña al notar como apretaba los puños.

-Por suerte existe un hechizo muy sencillo para enfrentar a un boggart. Y por eso vamos a practicarlo.

Ron mantuvo su mirada sobre el armario sin atreverse a mover, el profesor Lupin le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora antes de mirar hacia donde Harry, Fleur y Hermione estaban de pie. La tensión en los hombros de la vampira era notoria bajo el uniforme, pero su rostro permaneció inexpresivo mientras sostenía la mirada del hombre pálido.

-Ahora digan; Riddikulus, de manera fuerte y clara. –Ordeno.

Los estudiantes repitieron la palabra en voz alta sin utilizar su varita. Hermione desvió su atención hacia Ronald que parecía más pálido de lo normal. A pesar de que la situación podía tener cierta gracia, no podía burlarse de él, ella también sentía cierto temor.

-Lo que acaba con un boggart, es la risa. Lo forzaran a tomar una forma que ustedes encuentren divertida. –La mirada del profesor se movió entre los rostros de sus estudiantes con cierto brillo travieso.

Tras hacer un intento con Neville, el profesor Remus ordeno a sus estudiantes que hicieran una fila. Harry inmediatamente se formo, pero Hermione lo hizo con cierto desgano y pesadez. Con incomodidad, por miedo a revelar su mayor temor. Fleur seguía tras ella manteniendo una distancia segura para que sus cuerpos no rozaran.

A pesar de que la rubia hacia todo su esfuerzo por ignorar el cuerpo rígido de la joven palida, le preocupaba.

-Muy bien, Ron, quiero que te tranquilices. –Espeto el profesor Remus observando fijamente su rostro. Hermione mantuvo su atención sobre ambos al notar la postura temblorosa del pelirrojo.

El payaso gigantesco que Parvati había imaginado para enfrentar al boggart lentamente se convirtió en una pequeña hoja. Los murmullos y algunas risas no se hicieron esperar, pero Ron parecía demasiado enfocado en el boggart, la joven de piel pálida apretó su mandíbula con fuerza manteniendo su vista en el papel simple que se encontraba flotando.

El profesor contemplo al boggart con su rostro contrariado, Ron pronuncio el hechizo al escuchar la orden y la hoja se convirtió en un pequeño avión de papel.

-Muy bien, Ron. –Exclamo Remus con cierto alivio observando hacia la castaña, quien seguía sin inmutarse bajo su mirada penetrante.- ¿Hermione?

La sala quedo en silencio y Fleur cuidadosamente poso su mano en el hombro de la chica empujándola. Con paso firme y apretando la mandíbula, la joven de piel pálida se dirigió hacia el frente. Las miradas de sus compañero estaban sobre ella haciéndola sentir incomoda. Sus pies se detuvieron enfrente de la multitud observando como el avión que volaban en círculos se consumía lentamente hasta hacerse cenizas.

Harry y los demás contemplaron con asombro como de las cenizas florecía un humo y poco a poco formaba la silueta de una mujer. Hermione escucho como algunos de sus compañeros ahogaron un grito de asombro al contemplar a Katherine, pero decidió ignorarlos al ver como la rubia le sonreía con picardía.

La castaña mantuvo sus manos en cada lado de su cuerpo para evitar extenderlas. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella y ocurrió lo que el joven tanto temía. La mirada del boggart se convirtió en una tierna.

-Te amo.

Fleur contuvo la respiración al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus manos. Estaba desconcertada al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, el profesor también parecía aturdido por un segundo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del rostro angustiado de Hermione. Con un simple movimiento de varita, la hermosa joven se convirtió en una anciana estrafalaria.

-Excelente. –Dijo el profesor rompiendo el silencio tenso en la sala. –Puedes regresar a tu lugar, Granger.

La castaña no respondió, solo se limito a caminar en silencio hasta el extremo más alejado del aula. Fleur la siguió con la mirada con la confusión escrita en su rostro. Lo cierto era que esa mujer en la que se había convertido el boggart había herido a Hermione. El profesor Remus continuo con la actividad tratando de desaparecer la tensión que habitaba entre los estudiantes, sin duda alguna se sintió culpable por exponer a Ron y la castaña de esa manera, ambos parecían estar en un estado similar de aflicción.

Aunque la participación de Harry termino por reanudar la tensión cuando el boggart se transformo en un dementor.

~x~

_-Cariño, serias tan amable de acompañar a Katherine a dar un paseo. _

_Hermione retorció sus manos con incomodidad y nerviosismo al notar todas las miradas sobre ella. La joven de ojos azules le sonrió con cierta esperanza provocando que la castaña asintiera sin pensar. _

_-Por supuesto, madre. _

_Mulciber contemplo la situación con cierta sorpresa al ver como las dos bellas jóvenes salían del salón. Pocos segundos después Jane dirigió su mirada hacia él indicándole que dejara a Hermione sola, sino como podría socializar. _

_Por muy extraño que pareciera la joven de piel pálida no podía mantener los ojos fuera de su acompañante. Katherine era como un imán para sus ojos, y la chica empezaba a darse cuenta. Al paso de los días Hermione se sentía menos abrumada por la presencia de ella y comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía. Todos los días se aseguraba de tomar la poción que Mulciber le preparaba y lograba controlar sus impulsos. _

_Todo iba bien, a excepción de las pocas situaciones donde se encontraba acorralada por las preguntas de la rubia. Al parecer no era la única curiosa por descubrir su vida._

_-Puedes decirme lo que sea. –Espeto Katherine con una sonrisa. _

_Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de color rosado mientras sostenía la mirada de Hermione. _

_-En este momento no se me ocurre nada. _

_-Siento como si te conociera. –Susurro en voz baja, provocando una mueca de sorpresa en los labios de la vampira.- Ni siquiera con mi prometido me siento de esta manera. _

_La realización golpeo el rostro de la joven ante sus últimas palabras. _

_-¿Estas comprometida? –Pregunto sin poder contenerse. _

_Katherine asintió rígidamente y desvió su mirada. _

_-Creí que lo sabías, todo el mundo lo sabe. _

_-He vuelto del extranjero un día antes de que llegaras con tu madre. –Respondió Hermione en voz baja. – Nadie me lo dijo. _

_La rubia permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de colocarse frente a la joven. La tensión en el ambiente pronto se hizo presente entre ambas, pero ninguna se atrevía a romper el silencio. Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de Katherine, esa chica que de alguna manera despertaba sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. _

_Quizás era el deseo a causa de su sangre, no podía estar segura. Lo único que podía comprender es que ambas estaban a punto de romper el límite de su relación._

_-¿Cómo lo has hecho, Hermione? –Pregunto la ojiazul. _

_-No sé de lo que estás hablando. –Susurro Hermione desconcertada.- Dime tú que está sucediendo._

_-Probablemente nos condenaremos al infierno si no nos detenemos. _

_La castaña reprimió una sonrisa irónica, pero sus manos se entrelazaron con las de la rubia. El ardor en su garganta se iba incrementando._

_-He sido condenada desde hace tiempo. _

_-Si es así, yo también quiero estarlo. _

_Hermione trato de contradecir a la joven frente a ella, pero fue callada por unos labios suaves. Las manos de Katherine se separaron de las suyas y se colocaron en cada lado de su rostro para evitar que se apartara. Fue un segundo, pero pareció una eternidad para joven de pelo rizado. El ardor en su garganta llego al punto máximo que podía soportar, Hermione empujo a la rubia con fuerza negándose a mirarle. _

_-Se que está mal, pero…_

_-No lo entiendes, Katherine, ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo. –Interrumpió con voz seca a causa del dolor que experimentaba.- Por tu bien será mejor que te mantengas alejada de mi._

_Las piernas de la castaña se movieron lo más humanamente posible para alejarse de aquel jardín, pero a pesar de la distancia, la voz de Katherine llego a ella como una daga atravesando su corazón inexistente._

_-Te amo Hermione._

La joven finalmente dejo de apretar sus manos y con paso indeciso abrió la puerta de su habitación. Los golpes desesperados habían logrado traerla a la realidad y no podía estar más agradecida. Una sola memoria atrapa de un "Te amo", era más mortal que el recuerdo de su naturaleza, y en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras la había enfrentado.

Recordado como si hubiera sido ayer.

Sin embargo tan distraída estaba, que al abrir la puerta casi se le olvidaba quien era Ron.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Espeto el pelirrojo con su rostro inexpresivo.

~x~

El silencio embargaba el comedor, los alumnos se limitaban a observar con intriga al director y ministro de magia. Parecían estar discutiendo en bajos murmullos y ademanes exagerados, pero después de unos minutos, al notar que los alumnos les observaban terminaron por asentirse mutuamente.

Harry evito rascar su cicatriz conforme el discurso de Dumbledore empezaba, mientras que Fleur observaba discretamente a su alrededor en busca de cierta castaña. Nadie parecía notar su ausencia, y la joven francesa reprimía las ganas de salir en busca de ella. Después de todo era necesario que estuviera presente, el semblante preocupado del ministro y el director lo indicaban así.

-Ella no está. –Se susurro así misma con ansiedad, volviendo su mirada hacia el frente donde el director estaba a punto de hablar.

-Por pedido del Ministerio de Magia y hasta nuevo aviso, Hogwarts albergará a los dementores de Azkaban, hasta el momento en que Sirius Black sea aprehendido. Habrá dementores apostados en todos los accesos al colegio; ahora bien, aunque se me ha asegurado que su presencia no perturbará el desarrollo de nuestras actividades, les haré una advertencia: los dementores son criaturas despiadadas. Ellos no distinguirán entre su presa y aquellos que les estorben; por lo tanto les advierto a todos y cada uno que no busquen motivos para que los lastimen. Un dementor, por instinto, no tendrá misericordia.

El chico de anteojos apretó la mandíbula mientras sostenía la mirada intensa del director. Podía jurar que a través de su discurso ni una sola vez dejo de observarlo, era como si estuviera advirtiéndole a él, pero no tenía razón alguna.

-Disfruten su banquete. –Finalizo Albus con una simple palmada.

La tensión en los hombros de Harry se hizo notoria para Fleur, quien solo atino a mirarle en silencio sin atreverse a romperlo.

-Necesito hablar con Hagrid. –Dijo jugueteando con su comida

Los ojos azules de la rubia se desviaron hacia su platillo y asintió con timidez, sin embargo su amigo noto la preocupación escrita en su semblante.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fleur?

-Honestamente no lo sé, Harry. –Confeso la chica alzando su mirada.- Hermione no está aquí.

-Tal vez no tenía apetito. –Repuso el chico observando a su alrededor.

-Aun así, guardo cierta inquietud. No puedo explicarlo.

Cierta desesperación goteaba en la voz de la rubia, sus manos apretaron el borde de la mesa con impotencia. La sensación de opresión en su pecho se hacía más intensa conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Harry, necesito encontrar a Hermione. –Anuncio Fleur poniéndose de pie. Su mirada permaneció fija en la entrada del comedor esperando a que cierta castaña de piel pálida entrara. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos desvió su atención hacia el resto de los estudiantes. El instinto de la chica hizo que contuviera la respiración hasta que la mano de Harry se apretó alrededor de su brazo.- Debo verla.

-Fleur, por favor tranquilízate. –Espeto Harry poniéndose de pie también.- No puedes marcharte, la cena aun no termina.

-Pero ella no está, y tampoco Ronald.

-Hermione puede cuidar de sí misma. –Argumento el joven arrugando el ceño.- ¿Cómo sabes que Ron…?

-No voy a tranquilizarme hasta que la vea. –Termino alejando su brazo del chico.

-La cena pronto terminara, Fleur. Por favor espera al menos unos minutos.

Un suspiro de resignación por parte de la chica índico que cumpliría la petición de su compañero, aunque la preocupación y ansiedad se incrementaba al paso de los segundos. Cuando la cena finalmente se dio por terminada Fleur inmediatamente se puso pie sin importar las miradas desconcertadas de sus compañeros. Con paso firme y apresurado, seguida por algunos cuantos, se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al presenciar un hecho escalofriante, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y el alboroto a su alrededor la obligo a retroceder de aquella multitud.

Harry se desconcertó al ver la multitud junto al retrato de la dama gorda, Fleur apareció frente a él momentos después con su rostro pálido y manos temblorosas. La mirada de la chica estaba vidriosa.

-Fleur, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Cuestiono Harry con preocupación.

-El retrato…

-A un lado, a un lado. –Exclamo el director interrumpiendo a la rubia. Sus manos cuidadosamente se abrieron paso hasta llegar al retrato rasgado de la dama gorda.- Señor Filch reúna a todos los fantasmas y diga que busquen en todas las pinturas del castillo a la señora gorda.

-No es necesario buscarla, señor. –Respondió Filch señalando un cuadro en la parte superior de los demás.

La consternación era sofocante en el lugar, ningún estudiante era capaz de moverse. Harry mantuvo su ceño arrugando tratando de imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido. Todos se encontraban en el comedor y nadie tendría el valor de hacer algo tan despiadado contra la señora gorda. O al menos eso pensó hasta que recordó la ausencia de Hermione y Ron.

**~x~**

**Agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia de revisar esta historia y comentarla. Como han notado se ha sufrido un gran cambio y me retracto de lo que alguna vez dije: los hechos se desarrollan en el cuarto año. Lo que ocasionaría que Harry hubiese participado en el torneo de los tres magos cuando cursaba tercer año. Lo siento fue error mío.**

**Sin embargo, espero que hayan disfrutado de la continuación.**

**Hasta la próxima! **

**;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! ¿Qué hay de nuevo chicos? Gracias por comentar y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas, gracias! En cuanto a la historia todavía nos queda mucho por descubrir de la vida de Hermione. No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien ;) **

**Hamichi: **Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, H :) Realmente lo aprecio siempre. Creo que todo puede pasar ;) Tomare en cuenta muchos comentarios de mis lectores asi que… Gracias!

**Amy22Evans**: Hello! Gracias por comentar haha La verdad me hace sentir halagada despertar emociones contradictorias con mis escritos n.n

**ANI**: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar :D Todo puede pasar haha y si, creo que he dado algunas pistas / detalles que al final tendrán sentido.

**Nara375**: Hey! :) Si haha al menos por el momento parece que así será, en un futuro no puedo asegurar nada. Gracias por comentar.

**DrKpOtTeR**: Bonjour! C: Escribiré lo mas que pueda en estas vacaciones. Agradezco infinitamente tus comentarios en la mayoría de mis historias, realmente los aprecio n.n!

**karean:** Hello! Muchas gracias por comentar haha Tal vez, puede ser, honestamente no lo se… aun. Katherine y Fleur podrían ser dos personas distintas pero suena tan atractivo que sean iguales ahaha En cuanto a Ron lo descubrirán en este capitulo ;)

**~x~**

_**Final del Capitulo Anterior:**_

_La consternación era sofocante en el lugar, ningún estudiante era capaz de moverse. Harry mantuvo su ceño arrugando tratando de imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido. Todos se encontraban en el comedor y nadie tendría el valor de hacer algo tan despiadado contra la señora gorda. O al menos eso pensó hasta que recordó la ausencia de Hermione y Ron._

**~x~**

**Capitulo 9 **

"_Un Te Quiero revela mil veces un misterio" _

Hermione apretó la mandíbula mientras sostenía la mirada verde de su rival. El silencio reinaba en la torre de astronomía, y la tensión entre ambos era asfixiante. Ron permanecía en silencio apretando sus puños, no terminaba de comprender el porqué había acudido a la castaña. Seguramente estaba quedando como un cobarde ante ella.

-Sé que esto no cambiara las cosas, pero quería que lo supieras. –Susurro desviando su atención hacia el ventanal.

-¿Por qué me has dicho todo esto? –Cuestiono la joven de piel pálida en voz baja. La rigidez en sus hombros era notoria bajo las enormes túnicas.- ¿Es un tipo de broma cruel?

El pelirrojo sacudió negativamente su cabeza mientras sostenía su mirada.

-Una parte de mi también es imposible de controlar. Está en mi naturaleza, y comprendo porque el boggart tomo la forma de esa mujer.

-Temes dañar a tu familia. –Replico Hermione ignorando sus últimas palabras.- Por eso el boggart se convirtió en una hoja de periódico. Temes que Azkaban te encierre por asesino.

Ronald apretó los puños con impotencia y bajo su rostro.

-Tu peor miedo es que alguien te ame y no sepas corresponder. Piensas que podrías hacer lo mismo que yo, lastimar a las personas que te aman como alguna vez lo hiciste.

-Quizás, pero ahora se perfectamente lo que quiero y no está en mis planes enamorarme.

-¿Y Fleur? ¿No sientes nada por ella? –Pregunto el chico con cierto resentimiento.- He visto la forma en que la miras. Ella te atrae.

-Al igual que a ti. –Contradijo Hermione cruzando sus brazos. Sus palabras resonaron en su mente como un disco rayado, finalmente había aceptado una parte de sus sentimientos hacia la rubia y no sabía cómo iba a terminar.- Pero la diferencia entre ambos…

-Es que ella te ama. –Interrumpió Ron con voz seca. – Y tarde o temprano terminaran juntas.

La castaña observo el suelo sin atreverse a contestar las palabras del chico. Fleur era humana, una chica que podría lastimar con facilidad y no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si su fuerza de voluntad terminara. Sería capaz de matarla sin importar sus sentimientos, ella no podía arriesgarse a lastimarla.

-No lo creo, yo no puedo sentir nada. Estoy muerta por dentro. –Afirmo la joven con un toque de ironía en su voz.- Pero en cambio tu puedes ofrecerle algo que yo nunca podre.

Ron la observo fijamente al escuchar la honestidad en su voz.

-Y por eso te pido que no te des por vencido fácilmente. –Continuo Hermione sin mirarle.- Tienes que alejarla de mi, de lo contrario las cosas no terminaran bien.

-Es tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?

-Un día creí amar a alguien. Pero la naturaleza despiadada bajo mi aspecto la hirió, fue más fuerte que yo. No quiero lastimarla a ella también.

-¿Cuál sería la diferencia si está conmigo? –Replico Ron.- Yo también podría hacerle daño.

-Pero solo durante la luna llena. –Respondió Hermione sosteniendo su mirada.- No como yo que en cualquier momento puedo perder el control.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió con sarcasmo. Si tenía que luchar por Fleur lo haría, pero como todo un caballero y no un cobarde.

-No te engañes a ti misma, te sugiero que pienses bien lo que me estás diciendo.

-No hay nada que pensar. –Afirmo la joven.

-Entonces dejemos que ella decida.

Consciente de la atmosfera tensa que los envolvía Hermione comenzó alejarse, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que Ron esperaba una respuesta.

-Te di la oportunidad de tenerla y la rechazaste. No quiero que vengas después a mí con reclamos.

El pelirrojo asintió y exhalo con pesadez, no tenía caso ni siquiera argumentar con la chica si las cartas ya estaban echadas. Desafortunadamente no eran a su favor, incluso si Fleur aun no lo sabía, su sangre ya había elegido.

**~x~**

Fleur caminaba junto a Harry, pero su mirada observaba discretamente a su alrededor. Hermione y Ron seguían sin aparecer, le resultaba muy extraña esa casualidad. Pero después del hecho atroz que habían presenciado, todo era posible.

Por órdenes del director pasarían la noche en el gran comedor, nadie entraría hasta que hablaran con la señora gorda para averiguar quién había intentado hacerle daño. La rubia no podía comprender el porqué un estudiante quisiera lastimarla, no era digno de un Gryffindor, pero quizás un Slytherin tenía algo que ver.

-¿Por qué vamos a comedor? –Pregunto Hermione detrás de ella.

Fleur le observo sobre su hombro con cierto alivio y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al ver tan cercano el rostro de su compañera. La piel pálida sin defecto alguno lucia tan atractiva, al igual que el aroma peculiar que desprendía. La bruja francesa parpadeo un poco aturdida antes de observar hacia el frente con nerviosismo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto en voz baja.

-Tenía unas cosas que hacer en la biblioteca. –Respondió la castaña desconcertada.

La molestia evidente de Fleur le recordó lo sucedido en la tarde, tal vez había sido mala idea acercársele.

-Alguien daño el retrato de la señora gorda. –Dijo deteniéndose entre la multitud. Los ojos azules de la joven se desviaron hacia ella buscando respuestas.- Me parece extraño que no hayas escuchado nada.

-Bueno, supongo que estaba tan concentrada que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Harry finalmente reacciono y se volvió hacia Fleur, pero se sorprendió al ver a la castaña junto a ella.

-Hermione, ¿dónde te metiste? –Cuestiono acercándosele.

-Le he dicho a Fleur que estaba en la biblioteca. Necesitaba consultar unas dudas.

El chico asintió con desconfianza y la joven de piel pálida lo noto.

-¿Estabas con Ron? –Pregunto al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba a ellos.

Fleur se volvió desconcertada hacia Hermione, quien solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Solo esperaba que Ronald le siguiera la corriente.

-¿Es cierto? –Dijo la rubia con cierta molestia. Cuando la chica de cabello rizado asintió, una ola de celos y preocupación invadió su mente. - ¿Y no podías avisarnos? ¿Imaginas lo preocupada que estaba? Pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Tranquila Fleur, es cierto que Hermione y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero sería incapaz de lastimarla… conscientemente. –Contesto Ron dirigiendo una mirada de complicidad hacia castaña.

Harry lo noto y solo entrecerró sus ojos mientras los observaba.

-¿Ustedes juntos? -Espeto Fleur negándose a creer las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Le dije a Hermione acerca de las Veelas, ¿no es así? Por eso nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca, pero casi no hay información.

El rostro de la rubia palideció ante las palabras del chico. Hermione asintió tratando de comprender lo que Ronald había dicho, pero se encontró totalmente confusa. Sin embargo noto el aspecto enfermo de Fleur y no pudo evitar observarla fijamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que la cena me hizo daño. –Murmuro bajando la mirada con nerviosismo.

La castaña le contemplo por unos momentos hasta que su mano se poso sobre su hombro.

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No, estoy bien. Ahora hay cosas más importantes que yo. –Respondió sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

Ron mantuvo su vista sobre ambas con curiosidad, ninguna de ellas era consciente del lazo que empezaba a fortalecerse. Sus palabras acerca de las Veelas no había sido dichas en vano, desde un principio intuyo algo diferente en el aspecto de Fleur. Solo había dos creaturas capaces de atraer a las personas como polillas a la luz; Las Veelas y vampiros.

Mientras que los vampiros utilizan su belleza para atraer a su presa, las Veelas están condenadas por ella. Por eso Fleur despertaba la atención entre la población masculina, por eso las chicas la odiaban y solo algunas cuantas personas no era capaces de verse afectadas. Una gran parte de él se encontraba sorprendido de que Hermione aun no lo hubiese notado, claro estaba que Fleur no era una vampira y atraía la atención como ella, como en ese instante.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo acompañarte. –Insistió la joven ajena al alboroto a su alrededor.

La rubia asintió y le dedico una sonrisa vacilante que incluso Ronald fue capaz de percibirla como fingida. Quizás había sido demasiado pronto para sacar el tema a flote, pero si las cosas iban a darse, sería mejor que fuera pronto para evitar malentendidos y accidentes.

-En ese caso no puedo obligarte. –Murmuro la castaña.

-No es nada grave, lo prometo. –Tranquilizo la bruja francesa.

La multitud de estudiantes fue ordenada en el gran comedor por la profesora Mcgonagall y Snape. El director apareció y observo fijamente a Hermione, un simple movimiento basto para que la joven se excusara con sus amigos y se alejara, pero Ron también fue llamado y ambos siguieron al director hacia la oficina.

Ninguno fue capaz de romper el silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellos con un golpe seco. Albus aclaro su garganta y tomo su lugar detrás del escritorio, su mirada nunca abandono a los dos jóvenes en busca de alguna respuesta.

-¿Pueden imaginar la razón del porque están aquí? –Espeto con voz grave rompiendo la tensión. Los dos chicos sacudieron su cabeza desconcertados, era cierto que hasta cierto punto desconocían lo que sucedió.- El retrato de la señora gorda fue rasgado de forma brutal.

Hermione asintió y observo fijamente el rostro del director.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con todo eso?

-Ustedes fueron los últimos en salir. –Señalo Albus entrecerrando sus ojos acusatoriamente.-No estuvieron tampoco en la cena.

-Si esta insinuando que fuimos nosotros los que lo hicimos, está equivocado. –Respondió Ronald con cierta ofensa.

-No hacia eso, señor Weasley. Lo único que me desconcierta, es el porqué no estuvieron presentes en el comedor. –Aclaro el anciano sin dejar de observarlos.- La señora gorda ya nos brindo el nombre del culpable, y desafortunadamente la comunidad estudiantil atraviesa por una situación difícil.

-¿Quién fue el culpable? –Pregunto Hermione sosteniendo su mirada.

Ron le miro de soslayo y guardo silencio con curiosidad.

-De alguna manera, Sirius Black entro al castillo. –Respondió el director acariciando su barbilla.

-¿Sirius Black? –Exclamo Ron con cierta incredulidad ante la tranquilidad del director.- ¿El prófugo de Azkaban?

-Así es, señor Weasley. –Contesto Albus enderezando su postura.- Y la razón por la que los he traído hasta aquí, es porque uno de sus amigos necesitara de su ayuda.

**~x~**

Harry permaneció observando el techo con inquietud, era imposible que Hermione y Ron se hicieran amigos de la noche a la mañana. Fleur estaba igual de sorprendida, pero parecía resignada al hecho, e incluso distante.

-Se que Hermione te lo ha preguntado ya pero, ¿estás bien? –Susurro en voz baja atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

-Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte, Harry.

El joven asintió y se dispuso a esperar a que sus compañeros regresaran.

¿Qué era lo que Dumbledore tenía que hablar con ellos? En todo caso había sido él quien vio regresar a Voldemort. La molesta sensación de sentirse excluido no desaparecía, al menos mientras estuvo despierto.

Fleur intentaba conciliar el sueño pero le resultaba imposible. El silencio en el gran comedor era ensordecedor, perdió la noción del tiempo, pero en un simple parpadeo Hermione se encontraba a su lado acomodando las sabanas. La rubia parpadeo una vez más sorprendida y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. No escucho cuando la joven de piel pálida se dirigió a su lugar, mucho menos sintió cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Hermione? –Susurro atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-Discúlpame si te he despertado. –Respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Hace un momento yo estaba…, no te escuche llegar. ¿Cuándo fue que lo hiciste?

La castaña se recostó y le observo sin dejar de sonreír, aunque cierto nerviosismo se hacía presente dentro de su cuerpo.

-He estado aquí desde hace unos minutos, tú estabas dormida.

-Eso es imposible, yo cerré mis ojos por unos segundos solamente. –Dijo la francesa desconcertada.

-Creo que dormitaste, porque cuando llegue tú estabas dormida y parecías estarlo desde hace buen rato.

Fleur frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, tal vez su compañera tenía razón y el cansancio termino por vencerla. Aunque algo dentro de ella insistía en que no había sido así.

-Sera mejor que descanses, Fleur. Mañana será un largo día. -Musito la castaña con voz adormilada.

-Buenas noches, Hermione. Descansa.

Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad observaron el rostro pálido de la joven a su lado. Fleur tuvo que abstenerse de inclinarse y cerrar la poca distancia entre ambas, pero sin duda esa noche no la iba a olvidar jamás. Minutos más tarde sus ojos azules se cerraron por el resto de la noche, sin saber que la mirada de su compañera la contemplaba con ternura.

_-El sueño ha dejado de existir para nosotros, Hermione. –Dijo Mulciber sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos.- Por más que lo intentes no lo conseguirás, pero quizás si te esfuerzas puedes lograr reposar. _

_-¿Acaso no es lo mismo? –Replico la castaña con fastidio.- Lo único que quiero es olvidar lo que Katherine ha dicho._

_Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en los labios del vampiro mientras contemplaba a la chica sentada en la cama. _

_-Dormir, o al menos intentarlo no servirá de nada. -Insistió.- Al contrario, tu subconsciente te agobiara con el hecho una y otra vez. _

_-No quiero volver a verla. –Espeto Hermione._

_-Eso será difícil teniendo en cuenta que Katherine y su madre se quedaran durante una semana mas. _

_-¿Qué?-Cuestiono poniéndose de pie sorprendida. _

_-Eso fue lo que dijo tu madre. –Respondió Mulciber encogiéndose de hombros.-Si ella te ama quizás podrías…._

_-Ni siquiera lo menciones. –Interrumpió la chica con obstinación.- Nada bueno podría suceder y tú lo sabes._

_-Quizás. Solo debes saber que un Te quiero revela mil veces un misterio, pero un Te amo significa siempre estaré a tu lado._

La castaña abrió sus ojos al sentir algo extraño en su mano, era suave y cálido. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su mano derecha donde la mano izquierda de Fleur se aferraba a ella entre sueños. Su pulgar froto la palma de la chica para tranquilizarla y esta suspiro. Hermione sonrió pensando en las palabras de Mulciber, quizás después de todo tenia razon.

**~x~**

-Lo vieron. –Exclamo Seamus atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.- Lo vieron.

Harry inmediatamente se puso de pie y se coloco a su lado observando el periódico.

-No creo que sea buena idea que lean eso. – Dijo Hermione en voz alta sin alzar su mirada del libro.-Probablemente son mentiras.

-¿Qué dices, Granger? El está cerca de Hogwarts.

-Y hay dementores en las entradas, ¿recuerdan? –Replico la castaña sin esfuerzo.

Fleur asintió de acuerdo y aclaro su garganta atrayendo la atención de los chicos. Algunos de ellos lograron mantener la compostura ante el trance de su sangre, pero otros cuantos la observaban fijamente con las pupilas delatadas.

- Si está escrito por esa mujer llamada Rita Skeeter, estoy de acuerdo con Hermione.

-Pudo engañar a los dementores antes, puede hacerlo ahora. –Protesto Seamus con cierta exaltación.

-Black podría entrar. –Argumento otro chico.- Detener a Black es como detener la lluvia con las manos.

-Es una prueba más de que Voldemort está de vuelta.-Dijo Harry

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras contemplaban la imagen de Sirius.

-Tal vez, pero Dumbledore jamás permitiría que nos hicieran daño. –Sentencio la joven de pelo castaño con voz firme.

**~x~**

_Mulciber:_

_Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que escribí la última carta, lo sé. Sé que debes estar sorprendido, no es para menos, pero tenias razón cuando dijiste que este año podría ser diferente. Me he dado la oportunidad de empezar a tratar a las personas, aunque no me fio de ellas por completo. _

_Harry Potter es uno de mis compañeros, y lo más parecido a un amigo. Quizás nunca te lo dije, pero siempre ha intentado brindarme su apoyo. Él no tiene miedo de acercarse a mí, y suele defenderme de los comentarios que Ronald hace hacia mi persona. Es un buen chico. Además me invito a participar en el equipo de Quidditch, y aunque desee no formarte de él en un principio, ahora me hace sentir como si fuera una persona real. El primer partido de la temporada se acerca y me encuentro afligida, no por mí, sino por el chico que intente cruzarse en mi camino. Creo que realmente soy buena, aunque necesito practicar un poco más. Harry esta ayudándome y es paciente conmigo. Comienzo a apreciarlo. El director me ha pedido un favor, al parecer ese prófugo de Azkaban intentara hacerle daño, pero Ronald y yo acordamos protegerlo. Descuida, cuidare de mi misma también._

_Por otra parte hay una chica, es nueva y fue transferida de Francia. Su nombre es Fleur Delacour. Creo que su nombre hace referencia a su personalidad. Tiene una postura refinada y un atractivo natural, no es vampira, pero logra atraer la atención como yo. Es extraño, lo sé…. Sin embargo, hay algo de ella que me desconcierta. Su sangre me parece muy difícil de resistir, y con un simple toque, es capaz de derribar mis barreras de frialdad. No lo entiendo, Mulciber. Después de Katherine nunca más me había sucedido. Es como si estuviera desarrollando una inminente obsesión por ella, me hace querer protegerla ante su estado frágil. Suena escalofriante, no tienes que decirlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quisiera ser capaz de tener la confianza para no separarme de ella ni un segundo, pero temo perder el control. Puedo quererla, pero después desear matarla y eso no está bien. Sin embargo creo que no soy capaz de alejarme de ella ahora, aunque lo intente, y eso me asusta por dentro. Tú sabes cómo terminaron las cosas con Katherine, y Fleur no merece sufrir el mismo destino, al menos si puedo evitarlo._

_No quiero que te preocupes, estaré bien. _

_Enviare cartas más seguido, lo prometo._

_Hermione._

_P.d: ¿Podrías firmar el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, por favor? Necesito comprar varios suministros para las pociones._

Mulciber mantuvo su sonrisa después de terminar de leer la carta que Hermione le había enviado, se sorprendió sin duda, pero se alegraba de que la joven tuviera la confianza de hablar sobre lo que estaba ocurriéndole y los cambios que hacía. Aunque la preocupación se albergaba dentro de él ante lo que sucedía con sus amigos.

¿Cómo es que iba a proteger a Harry de un asesino? ¿Desde cuándo Ronald era su amigo? Y lo más importante, ¿A qué se refería cuando evitaría que Fleur sufriera el mismo destino que Katherine?

El vampiro tomo el permiso de Hogsmeade y lo firmo sin pensar, debía cerciorarse de que Hermione tuviera todo lo necesario para la poción, de lo contrario la muerte estaría llamando a la puerta de alguien.

Las preguntas en la mente del vampiro no se detenían, había tantas cosas de que hablar con la castaña que la única solución era visitarla lo más pronto posible. El fin de semana Mulciber iría a Hogsmeade a buscar respuestas y Hermione no lo iba a evitar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el capitulo anterior, realmente he considerado sus comentarios y muy pronto se conocerá la verdad sobre lo que le sucedió a Katherine, aunque en este capitulo hay un detalle importante. En cuanto al esperado beso será muy pronto, ténganlo por seguro ;) Solo diré que el capitulo 12 y 13 serán reveladores, igual que este. Pero he disfrutado escribir gran parte de ellos.**

**También doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores! Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Kayla: Hola! :) El personaje de Katherine está basado físicamente en la actriz Rachel Hurd Wood, publique una foto de ella en mi twitter para empezar a revelar algunos datos curiosos de esta historia con #SabiasQue. Su personalidad está basada en el personaje de Katherine Pierce de crónicas vampíricas. Ron no parece una amenaza por el momento, pero no puedo asegurar que seguirá así en un futuro. Espero haber aclarado algunas de tus dudas. Gracias por comentar! :)**

**Karean: Hello! Hasta el momento me he reservado algunas cartas bajo la manga, puede ser así o convertirse en una situación muy diferente en cuanto a la relación entre Fleur y Katherine. Lo único que puedo adelantarte es que nuestra bruja francesa entenderá todo cuando escuche la historia trágica de amor de Hermione. Gracias por comentar, espero haber aclarado tus dudas! n.n **

**Nara: ¿Qué tal? Dadas las circunstancias así será por el momento, la alianza entre ambos es una clave importante, pero más adelante quizás vuelvan a ser como antes. En cuanto a la relación de una veela con una vampira, puede ocultar una gran sorpresa. Confía en mi, así será ;) La relación de Hermione y Katherine ha sido siempre compleja, tal vez por el desprecio y temor que la castaña se tiene así misma, pero todo puede cambiar para bien y mal. Agradezco tu comentario y espero haber aclarado algunas de tus dudas. **

**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ofrezco disculpas de antemano por algún error ortográfico.**

**~x~**

_**Final del Capitulo Anterior:**_

_Las preguntas en la mente del vampiro no se detenían, había tantas cosas de que hablar con la castaña que la única solución era visitarla lo más pronto posible. El fin de semana Mulciber iría a Hogsmeade a buscar respuestas y Hermione no lo iba a evitar._

**~x~**

**Capitulo 10**

"_Los sentimientos son como una galaxia, innumerables e inocentes."_

La puerta del aula se abrió bruscamente y se cerró detrás de Snape con un golpe seco. Hermione se tenso inmediatamente al escuchar los pasos apresurados del profesor, al mismo tiempo que el silencio sepulcral se apropiaba del lugar. La poca claridad proveniente del exterior se extinguió cuando todas las ventanas se cerraron. Ningún estudiante se atrevía a romper el silencio, ni cuestionar porque el profesor Lupin se encontraba ausente.

Fleur se removió con inquietud en su asiento sin despegar su mirada del frente.

-Vamos a la pagina 394. –Ordeno el hombre con voz monótona.

Harry se inclino hacia un lado en su lugar para atraer la atención del maestro, provocando que Ron se cohibiera en su lugar buscando ansiosamente la página.

-Disculpe Señor, ¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin?

-Eso no le interesa, ¿o si, Potter? –Respondió Snape observándole fijamente, antes de continuar con su camino hacia la parte trasera del aula.- Basta decir con que su profesor se encuentra incapacitado para enseñarles en este momento.

Con golpe suave en el proyector este se encendió, el hombre paseo su vista alrededor del aula y noto el nerviosismo de cierto pelirrojo. Apunto su varita hacia el libro y la página indicada apareció ante Ron provocando que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal, su voz normalmente ronca estaba teñida de sorpresa y temor.

-Los hombres lobo. –Balbuceo el ojiverde provocando que Hermione le observara con el ceño arrugado.

El nerviosismo era evidente en su compañero, o al menos eso creía la castaña quien volvió su mirada a su propio libro. Probablemente obtendría alguna repercusión, pero Ron parecía que iba a desmayarse en su lugar.

La tensión en el ambiente cubría cada rincón del aula hasta que la voz de la joven de piel pálida rompió el silencio.

-Señor, todavía no vamos en esa lección. –Hablo Hermione mirándole sobre su hombro.

Snape mantuvo su postura rígida mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre el stand, sus ojos nunca rompieron el contacto con la mirada intensa de la chica a unos metros. Incluso Weasley le observaba con incredulidad.

-Silencio. –Espeto

Fleur volvió su rostro hacia la castaña al notar que apretaba sus puños con disgusto evidente. Sus labios se entreabrieron pero ninguna palabra fue pronunciada, ella quería tranquilizarla, pero temía que la joven reaccionara mal y la echara de su lugar.

Un pequeño papel se deslizo sobre su libro haciendo que Hermione parpadeara varias veces. Odiaba a ese profesor y sabia la razón por la cual estaba haciendo todo aquello, lo que más le molestaba era que Dumbledore permitiera que el hombre actuara de esa manera.

"Gracias." –R.W.

La voz de Snape resonó nuevamente en el lugar y Fleur desvió su atención del pergamino que Ron le había pasado discretamente a su compañera.

-¿Alguien sabe la diferencia entre un animago y hombre lobo? –Pregunto observando fijamente al pelirrojo. Hermione mantuvo su boca cerrada sin inmutarse por la mirada acusatoria del profesor hacia ella y Ron.- Que decepcionante.

El chico de ojos verdes permanecía cabiz bajo y Harry le observaba con cierta lastima. La castaña apretó su mandíbula por unos segundos sin poder soportarlo.

-Un animago es un mago que decide ser un animal, y el hombre lobo no lo decide. –Explico ignorando la mirada de sus compañeros. Sus ojos marrones se enfrentaron a la mirada gélida del profesor sin importar las represalias que más tarde tendría.- El hombre lobo se transforma con la luna llena y hasta olvida quien es él. Podría matar a su mejor amigo, además responde únicamente al llamado de los suyos.

Malfoy rompió el silencio con un sonido infantil que hizo que Hermione rompiera el contacto visual con el maestro y le fulminara con su mirada.

-Es la segunda vez que habla sin permiso. –Dijo Snape ignorando al Slytherin. Sus ojos oscuros estaban concentrados en el rostro pálido de la joven.- ¿No puede contenerse, o se siente orgullosa de ser la insoportable sabelotodo?

-Usted pregunto. –Respondió la castaña arqueando una ceja retadoramente.

-Cinco puntos menos, Gryffindor. –Fleur frunció el ceño ante la actitud del profesor. Su mano cuidadosamente se poso sobre la de Hermione para tranquilizarla mientras escuchaban la explicación.- Para aliviar su ignorancia, quiero el lunes en mi escritorio dos pergaminos sobre los hombres lobo haciendo énfasis en como reconocerlos, y cuál es su peor enemigo –Agrego Snape con un brillo de crueldad que no paso desapercibido para la chica de piel pálida.

**~x~**

La biblioteca se encontraba en silencio, Hermione camino a través de los estantes fingiendo buscar un libro. No era necesario visitar aquel lugar porque conocía información de sobra, seguramente Ronald estaba regocijándose en su conocimiento acerca del tema, o quizás todo lo contrario. Su actitud ante la lección era preocupante, aunque no entendía porque Snape trataba de hacerlo sentir mal.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle o atacarlo en ese instante. Si ese hombre sospechaba de Weasley también lo hacía de ella. En el instituto solo unas cuantas personas eran conscientes de la naturaleza no humana que Ron y ella poseían; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry y la señora Pomfrey.

Y la quinta persona era precisamente la culpable de tan incómoda situación, Remus Lupin.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras hacía cálculos mentalmente, pero una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Está todo bien? –Pregunto Fleur con cierta preocupación en su voz.

Hermione asintió y tomo el libro frente a ella para entregárselo a la rubia.

-Lo siento, no recordaba exactamente donde estaba.

-Pareces distraída. –Señalo la joven francesa mientras caminaban a su mesa.

La castaña suspiro mientras se sentaba frente Fleur y sacaba sus pergaminos, no se atrevía a decir lo que sentía por miedo a mostrar su vulnerabilidad. ¿Qué pensaría su compañera al saber porque actuaba de esa manera? Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la actitud impertinente de Snape había golpeado una fibra sensible.

-Hoy no ha sido mi mejor día. –Respondió evasivamente sin mirarle.

-¿Es por lo de Snape? –Pregunto la rubia con comprensión. Hermione asintió cabizbaja negándose alzar su vista.- No tienes porque sentirte así. Ese hombre es despreciable e injusto.

-Quizás tiene sus razones.

-No lo creo, Hermione. Obviamente el disfruta humillar a sus alumnos. –Contesto Fleur con su entrecejo arrugado.

La castaña asintió abriendo su libro y dejar que sus ojos vagaran a través de las palabras. El silencio entre ambas chicas se hizo presente por lo que resto su jornada de trabajo, a excepción de una que otra pregunta de la francesa para comprobar que su ensayo iba por buen camino.

-Fleur, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Susurro Hermione atrayendo la atención de su compañera. Cuando la rubia asintió, la joven exhalo pesadamente tratando de no mostrar su incomodidad.- Si yo fuera una creatura como los hombres lobo, o vampiros… ¿tú me despreciarías?

_Katherine apareció frente a ellos con sus ojos enrojecidos, la castaña retrocedió por inercia buscando una salida cercana pero Mulciber se aferro a su brazo para evitar que huyera. La joven de ojos azules bajo su mirada al mismo tiempo que apretaba su vestido con impotencia. _

_-Las dejare a solas. –Espeto el vampiro observando el rostro angustiado de Hermione.- Llámame si necesitas algo. _

_La chica de pelo rizado asintió incapaz de protestar, lo único que podría hacer era contemplar el semblante entristecido de Katherine. _

_-Hermione, te ruego que me disculpes. –Exclamo la rubia arrodillándose frente a ella. _

_-Por favor no hagas esto, Katherine. –Dijo la vampira tomando sus manos y ayudándola a levantarse con cuidado.- No te humilles de esta manera por mí. _

_-Hare lo que me pidas, pero por favor no me destierres de tu vida. –Suplico haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.- Entiendo lo que sientes y tratare de controlarme._

_Hermione sintió el agarre firme de Katherine mientras sus ojos se encontraban, fueron unos pocos segundos pero la castaña fue la primera en romper el contacto visual. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo hubiera sido todo si se hubieran conocido en otra situación y tiempo. Su poca fuerza de voluntad y resistencia parecía que estaba a punto de terminar, las palabras de Mulciber resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. _

_¿De verdad podía un monstruo como ella amar de verdad? _

_Si de algo estaba segura, es que sus impulsos naturales terminarían por provocar una tragedia. El peligro inminente permanecía siempre a su lado, esperando un momento de debilidad y tentación, a pesar de que Mulciber prometió estar cerca de ella siempre, tarde o temprano iba a tener encontrar su propio camino, muy lejos de todos sus seres queridos. _

_-Algún día me agradecerás por hacer esto. –Espeto cabizbaja intentando alejarse, pero la joven frente a ella parecía resistirse a dejarla ir.- Katherine._

_-Sea lo que sea que ocultes, no hará que me aleje de ti. –Interrumpió observándola fijamente._

_-No sabes lo que dices. –Respondió la castaña con el ceño ligeramente arrugado.- Nunca comprenderías la razón por la que intento alejarte de mí. Es por tu bien._

_-¿Cómo sabes lo que es bueno para mí? -Cuestiono Katherine alzando su voz.- Tu no me conoces lo suficiente, así que no hagas lo que crees correcto para mí. _

_-Intento salvarte de una desgracia, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? -Dijo con disgusto evidente._

_Hermione agradecía el hecho de que todos en la casa se encontraban en el jardín. De lo contrario podrían escuchar la discusión que las jóvenes estaban protagonizando. El rostro enrojecido de Katherine y su corazón agitado se convirtieron en imanes para los sentidos de la castaña. _

_-Lo único que se, es que tu obstinación no te deja ver con claridad. _

_-Katherine, Katherine. –Exclamo la joven tratando de atraer su atención, pero la rubia la ignoro y salió de la mansión apresuradamente.- Soy una vampira. –Susurro Hermione para sí misma. -¿Ahora lo entiendes?_

La joven de pelo rubio permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de sacudir negativamente su cabeza, su compañera trato de asimilar su respuesta pero sintió una opresión inexistente en su pecho. Fleur era demasiado perfecta y alguien así jamas podría relacionarse con ella.

-¿Tu lo harías si yo fuera una veela? –Cuestiono dejando a un lado sus libros. Los ojos azules de la bruja francesa contemplaron el semblante indescifrable de la chica.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre ambas creaturas. –Respondió Hermione manteniendo el contacto visual.

-Las Veelas también son peligrosas.

-Pero solo cuando alguien intenta hacerles daño. –Replico la castaña cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.- Y los vampiros son asesinos, creaturas despiadadas que están condenadas.

-No es mi lugar para juzgar, Hermione. Pero si quieres saber mi opinión, si fueras una vampira eso me importaría. Porque sé que nunca me harías daño.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? –Pregunto la joven de piel pálida después de unos momentos en silencio.

-¿Por qué no estarlo? –Contradijo Fleur con una sonrisa.- Si algo he aprendido, es que no soy nadie juzgar la naturaleza de los demás.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. –Insistió sin dejar de observarla.- ¿Tu me despreciarías?

La sonrisa de la rubia vacilo por un momento antes de responder.

-No Hermione, no te despreciaría por ser vampira.

**~x~**

-Recuerden que las visitas de Hogsmeade son un privilegio. –Espeto Mcgonagall observando a la multitud de estudiantes frente a ella.- Si su comportamiento es malo en la escuela, ese privilegio no se les volverá a otorgar.

Fleur asintió con una sonrisa entusiasmada mientras observaba el semblante curioso de la castaña.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto al notar la mirada marrón sobre ella.

-Pareces una niña pequeña. –Respondió la joven de piel pálida con una media sonrisa.

-Es la primera vez que voy a ese lugar, ¿puedes culparme?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza negativamente antes de observar nuevamente hacia el frente donde la profesora rechazaba el permiso en blanco de Harry. Ella sintió lastima por el chico, pero si no fuera porque necesitaba comprar algunos ingredientes para su opción de control, se quedaría con él. Además Fleur estaba entusiasmada con la idea de salir de Hogwarts y de alguna manera logro que ella aceptara mostrarle la pequeña villa.

-Perdona, Potter, pero solo los padres o tutores pueden firmarlo. –Exclamo McGonagall observándole con culpabilidad antes de marcharse.

Las dos jóvenes y Ronald permanecieron inmóviles después de ver como la multitud se alejaba.

-Olvídenlo, hasta luego. –Dijo Harry sin darles la oportunidad de responder.

Fleur suspiro con cierta tristeza al ver como el chico se alejaba, debía ser duro crecer sin padres.

Los tres se marcharon en silencio y con cierta culpa.

**~x~**

Gran parte de la escuela se encontraba solitaria, Harry se paseo por alrededores con la mirada perdida. El sonido de pasos acercándose lo volvió a la realidad, el muchacho de anteojos parpadeo sorprendido al notar como su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se acercaba.

-La tranquilidad en este lugar es muy acogedora. –Dijo con voz pensativa.

-Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-¿Quieres saber porque no te enfrente contra el boggart? –Intuyo mirándole de soslayo.- Debí saber que lo preguntarías. Por un momento pensé que se transformaría en Lord Voldemort.

-Pensé en Voldemort al principio, pero después recordé a los dementores.

-Le temes al miedo.

-No lo sé, nunca he estado frente a uno. Pero al imaginármelo…-La voz de Harry se desvaneció mientras observaba hacia el horizonte.- ¿Cómo es posible temerle a algo que nunca he tenido frente a mí?

El profesor Lupin le observo por breves segundos antes de observar el lago negro.

-Espero que nunca tengas que atravesar por eso. Los dementores hacen que revivamos nuestras penas, el dolor se vuelve su fuerza. –Explico dando media vuelta.- No es agradable tener uno frente a nosotros. ¿Quieres saber algo? Cuando te vi por primera vez te reconocí, tus ojos son iguales a los de tu madre.

-¿Usted la conoció? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Lily me apoyo como nadie lo hizo. No solo era una hechicera excepcional, también era una mujer extraordinariamente gentil. Y tu padre James tenía cierto talento para meterse en problemas.

-El año pasado los vi. –Espeto el joven tomando con la guardia baja a su maestro.- Ellos me ayudaron a salir del cementerio donde vi a Voldemort. Sin ellos quizás no estuviera aquí.

El hombre de pelo grasiento retomo su lugar junto a Harry con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Creo que sabes que ni siquiera la magia es tan poderosa como para traer a los muertos de nuevo. Tienes un talento especial.

El joven bajo su mirada con timidez, quizás después de todo no había sido mala idea dar un paseo por el solitario castillo.

**~x~**

Fleur observo cada detalle a su alrededor con curiosidad. Inmediatamente reconoció la estación de tren, pero lo demás le resultaba totalmente desconocido. Aquella primera noche no había tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de apreciar el pequeño pueblo, y sus tiendas con grandes ventanales, repletas de estudiantes le daban una sensación acogedora. Hermione permaneció en silencio mientras contemplaba el rostro asombrado de la rubia, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al notar los ojos azules brillantes de emoción.

Ronald ahogo una risa divertida al ver a ambas chicas, seguramente si la vampira lo descubría no le causaría gracia.

-Entonces, ¿por dónde quieren empezar? – Pregunto atrayendo la atención.

La rubia se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, se había resignado a la presencia de Ronald, aunque Hermione parecía un poco tensa.

-¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito? –Pregunto desviando su mirada hacia la joven de pelo rizado, pero la joven parecía estar muy distraída observando sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. –Oye…

-Lo siento Fleur, debo ir a comprar unas cosas importante. –Interrumpió.- Los alcanzare en Las Tres Escobas cuando termine, ¿de acuerdo?

-Podemos acompañarte. –Exclamo la francesa al ver como Hermione se empezaba alejar.

La castaña se detuvo al escucharla y la observo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa vacilante.

-No creo que sea buena idea. –Contesto observándola fijamente.-Ron, encárgate de que conozca lo mejor. Los veré a ambos mas tarde.

Fleur observo como Hermione se alejaba apresuradamente. No iba a negar que el rechazo le había dolido más de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero lo más desconcertante fue sentir unas ganas intensas de ir tras la joven. Afortunadamente Ron la tomo del brazo cuidadosamente y le indico que continuaran.

-¿Crees que se tarde mucho? –Pregunto la rubia con inquietud.

-Tal vez, pero no te preocupes.

La joven de ojos azules asintió mientras empezaba a caminar, sin saber que un par de ojos le observaban a unos metros.

**~x~**

-¿Ella es la chica de la que me hablaste en la carta? –Dijo Mulciber detrás de ella.

Hermione asintió y desvió su mirada hacia él con cierta incomodidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Cuestiono evidentemente desconcertada.

El hombre rio con diversión mientras colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros. Conocía demasiado bien a la chica y esperaba esa pregunta sin rodeos.

-Recibí tu carta y hay ciertas cosas que no me quedaron claras. –Respondió dirigiéndose al bar de La cabeza del Puerco.

Hermione guardo silencio y agradeció el hecho de que la suciedad en las ventanas del bar no permitiera una vista del interior, además nadie de Hogwarts estaría ahí, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse porque alguien la reconociera. Mulciber la condujo a través del lugar hasta colocarse en una mesa alejada de la muchedumbre extraña.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente? –Pregunto la castaña cruzando sus brazos. La molestia evidente en su rostro provoco que el vampiro suspirara y le observara con preocupación.

-Todo, pero podrías empezar por el hecho de proteger a Harry de un asesino.

La joven resoplo y guardo silencio al notar como el mesero de tez morena se acercaba. Mulciber ordeno con rapidez por ambos esperando que Hermione hablara.

-. Sirius mato a los padres de Harry. –Dijo observando el techo pensativamente.- Dumbledore quiere protegerlo y nos pidió ayuda.

-¿Pero qué hay de Ron y tú? ¿Acaso el olvido que ustedes pueden resultar lastimados también?

-Mulciber, sabes también como yo que nada puede hacerme daño. Además Ron estuvo de acuerdo también.

El vampiro apretó su mandíbula con enojo y observo atentamente el rostro despreocupado de Hermione.

-Ustedes no son indestructibles. –Replico con frialdad.- Ese hombre no tiene el derecho de encomendar algo así a alguien. Enviare una carta…

-No lo hagas. –Interrumpido la chica con su ceño arrugado.- Yo acepte hacer esto y no voy a retractarme. Deberías estar feliz de lo que estoy haciendo, miles de veces dijiste que hiciera amigos y ahora que los tengo debo protegerlos.

-Pero no a costa de tu vida, ¿entiendes?

La voz enfadada de Mulciber estremeció el cuerpo de Hermione. Nunca antes había usado ese tono con ella o cualquier persona, su carácter habitualmente era divertido y su voz siempre cubierta de comprensión, pero en esos momentos parecía haber olvidado donde estaban.

Algunos de los clientes le observaron con curiosidad, pero ambos les ignoraron. La tensión entre los dos era casi palpable, pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

-No voy abandonar a Harry.

-Lo sé, lo único que te pido es que te cuides. –Murmuro el vampiro con resignación.

Hermione asintió y observo desinteresadamente la bebida que el mesero coloco frente a ella. El silencio volvió entre ambos vampiros, la incomodidad persistía pero intento ignorarla mientras tomaba de un solo trago la cerveza de mantequilla amarga.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Fleur? –Espeto Mulciber rompiendo el silencio.

Los ojos marrones de la chica le observaron por varios segundos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la mesa vieja y desgastada entre ellos.

-Han mejorado. –Respondió secamente ocultando su vergüenza.- Su presencia se ha vuelto tolerable.

Mulciber asintió en comprensión y deslizo su copa hacia un lado. Sus codos se apoyaron en la mesa mientras contemplaba el semblante inexpresivo de Hermione. Por muchos intentos que la chica frente a él quisiera ocultar su batalla de emociones, sus ojos la delataban.

-Me alegra saber eso. Es bueno que te relaciones con las personas y…

-Ve al grano, ¿quieres? –Interrumpió la castaña con incomodidad.

-¿Qué vas hacer para que evitar que Fleur no sufra el mismo destino que Katherine?

Hermione alzo su vista y sostuvo el contacto visual con Mulciber. El extraño sentimiento de vulnerabilidad invadió su cuerpo al recordar a la joven fallecida hace muchos años. Tan solo basta unos segundos para que su barrera de indiferencia se viniera hacia abajo y la obligara a suspirar con un nudo en la garganta.

-Voy a protegerla, como debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

El vampiro pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de la castaña, pero no dejo de observarla.

-Los sentimientos son como una galaxia, innumerables e inocentes. Pero recuerda que una sola alteración, puede provocar una catástrofe.

La joven de pelo rizado asintió y se puso de pie con lentitud, la hora de despedirse finalmente había llegado. Mulciber pareció leer su mente y le sonrió, una de sus manos se dirigió a su bolsillo para sacar una caja pequeña.

-Es todo lo necesario para la poción. –Explico colocándola sobre la palma de Hermione.- No olvides mantenerme informado, así estaré más tranquilo.

-Lo hare, no te preocupes. –Contesto Hermione con una media sonrisa antes de marchare, pero regreso de nuevo segundos después.- Ah, y Mulciber... No importa la gravedad de la catástrofe, porque al final de cuentas siempre deja un nuevo descubrimiento.

**~x~**

**Gracias estimado lector por haber entrado.**

**Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Hasta la próxima ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, hola! :D ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Finalmente he podido concluir un capitulo mas de esta historia. Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior, espero que disfruten del capitulo. **

**~x~**

_**Final del Capitulo Anterior:**_

_- Ah, y Mulciber... No importa la gravedad de la catástrofe, porque al final de cuentas siempre deja un nuevo descubrimiento._

**~x~**

**Capitulo 11**

"_Conocer muchas cosas y ser un ignorante"_

A medida que dirigía hacia el bar "Las Tres Escobas" su mirada se enfoco en el cielo gris que amenazaba con lanzar un torrente de lluvia, a nadie parecía importarle, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts caminaban y charlaban con entusiasmo. Ella no podía culparlos, en el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade se respiraban un ambiente tranquilo, que incluso hasta ella disfrutaba.

Al entrar en el viejo bar inmediatamente tomo asiento en una mesa retirada del bullicio. Pocos fueron los que prestaron atención a su presencia, y aunque la incomodidad siempre estaba presente en su interior, trato de mantener su rostro indiferente. No hacía falta acercarse a la barra para ordenar la tradicional cerveza de mantequilla, Rosmerta la conocía e imaginaba que esa era única razón por la que estaba ahí. Sin embargo, esa ocasión era diferente. Su rutina había sido rota desde un principio, nunca imagino acompañar a alguien a conocer el pueblo, mucho menos recibir la visita sorpresa de Mulciber. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una persona conocida tomo asiento frente a ella, Hermione parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de recuperar su compostura. En los últimos días era muy común perderse en sus cavilaciones y recuerdos.

-¿Puedo? –Pregunto la joven Weasley con timidez.- Quisiera hacerte compañía.

-Te lo agradezco, pero…

-¿Esperas a alguien, no? –Interrumpió Ginny cruzando sus brazos con disgustos. La castaña no se molesto en responder, simplemente guardo silencio deseando que la chica se marchara de nuevo con sus compañeros.- No creo que ella llegue pronto. La he visto con mi hermano, riendo y señalando como si fuera una pequeña. Creo que hasta pudo olvidar que se verían aquí.

La malicia en las palabras de la chica no paso desapercibida, Hermione era consciente del extraño desprecio que Ginevra había desarrollado hacia la rubia. Últimamente todas, -o al menos la mayoría- de la comunidad femenina en Hogwarts no era capaz de ocultar su disgusto hacia la nueva estudiante. Ella no odiaba a Fleur, pero sus similitudes a las de Katherine solían hacerla perder el control de sus emociones. La belleza y humildad de la rubia difícilmente podían pasarse desapercibidos, solo la envidia podía negar aquello que la chica destilaba. Ginny ni siquiera intentaba ocultarla, o mejor dicho los celos que sentía.

-En ese caso me temo que tendré que permanecer sola. –Contesto después de unos momentos en silencio.

-No necesariamente, yo me quedare, no la necesitas.

La joven pelirroja ignoro por completo sus palabras, se mostro complacida de que Hermione no se molestara en protestar, aunque anhelaba que todo fuera como antes de que la intrusa francesa apareciera en sus vidas.

-¿Cómo es que ella logro convertirse en algo que durante tanto tiempo yo he deseado? –Espeto Ginny en voz baja, casi inaudible.- ¿Sientes algo por ella?

-Estas imaginando cosas, Ginevra. –Respondió la vampira con el ceño arrugado.- No olvides lo que soy.

-Hasta la persona más fuerte es incapaz de luchar contra el amor.

-Los humanos son débiles ante esas situaciones. – Replico Hermione con tranquilidad.- Yo no.

-Entonces demuéstramelo. –Incito la chica de ojos verdes apoyándose en la mesa.- Si crees poder resistirte a los sentimientos, bésame.

**~x~**

Fleur sonreía con alegría incontenible mientras sostenía las bolsas de dulces. Su mirada chispeante observaba todo a su alrededor, Ron permanecía detrás de ella divertido dejándola hablar. Su camino hacia las tres escobas fue más corto de lo que esperaba y la rubia entro aferrándose a sus golosinas.

-Hermione no ha llegado. –Dijo con preocupación evidente en su voz.- ¿Crees que algo malo le ocurrió?

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia unas mesas alejadas del bullicio.

-Está aquí. Justamente… -Las palabras del joven se desvanecieron al ver como Hermione se enderezaba y acomodaba su túnica. Ginny por su parte parecía incrédula y sonrojada sin dejar de mirarla.-… ahí.

Una ola de sentimientos embargo el pecho de Fleur, quien sin saber empezó a retroceder luchando por ocultar la humedad que empezaba a formarse en sus ojos. Fue tarde cuando Ron noto que se marchaba y aunque intento detenerla la rubia camino sin rumbo.

La voz de Ronald atrajo la atención de ambas jóvenes y Ginny se escabullo silenciosamente fuera de la mesa. Hermione por otra parte permaneció inmóvil observando la ira en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? –Exclamo en voz alta sin importarle las personas a su alrededor.

-Weasley…

-Hablaremos, pero ahora debo encontrar a Fleur. –Interrumpió apresuradamente antes de seguir el mismo camino que la bruja francesa.

La castaña parpadeo varias veces antes de seguir los pasos del pelirrojo, de nuevo regreso aquella sensación de temor y preocupación. Era como si el pasado estuviera jugándole una cruel broma para revivir sus recuerdos y culpabilidad.

_El sol comenzaba a ocultarse mientras Hermione observaba el horizonte desde su habitación. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Mulciber apareció con su rostro serio._

_-¿Qué sucedió entre Katherine y tú? -Cuestiono cerrando la puerta. - ¿Dónde está?_

_La joven guardo silencio mientras se volvía nuevamente hacia el ventanal._

_-No quiso entender que lo hice por su bien. _

_-¿Dónde está ella, Hermione? –Repitió al borde de su paciencia. _

_Un golpe seco en su puerta atrajo la atención de ambos, una de las criadas anuncio que Jean quería verlos. Ninguno hablo durante el camino hacia la sala, pero al entrar el interrogatorio empezó para Hermione. _

_-No lo sé, madre. Ella salió sin decirme a donde iba. –Respondió con su mirada en el suelo._

_-¿Por qué haría eso mi Katherine?–Espeto Marie con voz quebrada.- Ella nunca actúa de esa forma._

_La mirada acusatoria de Mulciber le obligo a retorcer sus manos inquietud, nunca creyó que la rubia llegaría tan lejos, pero ahora comprendía que eso era más grande que un simple berrinche._

_-Discutimos por… algunas diferencias de opiniones, y Katherine se marcho aunque intente detenerla. –Explico alzando su mirada para observar el rostro de ambas mujeres.- Creí que se uniría a ustedes en el jardín y por eso no la seguí, estaba molesta conmigo._

_-Oh dios, mi hija. –Dijo Marie completamente angustiada.- Debemos encontrarla. _

_Mulciber asintió e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el exterior, Hermione le siguió sin importar las protestas de su madre. _

_-No puedes venir, es mejor que regreses a casa. –Insistió Mulciber al verla detrás de él. _

-Ya has hecho demasiado, Hermione. –Exclamo Ron con enojo.

-Tú no vas a decirme lo que no puedo hacer, tengo derecho a buscarla también.

El pelirrojo apretó su mandíbula y se acerco a ella sin dejar de observarla.

-Serás de nuevo la única culpable si algo malo llega a ocurrirle.

Hermione gruño y observo como Ronald se alejo sin darle una segunda mirada.

**~x~**

Caminar sin rumbo fijo definitivamente no había sido la mejor idea, con el viento agitando bruscamente sus cabellos y ojos húmedos, el retorno parecía imposible. Se maldijo el haber actuado como una cobarde inmadura, maldijo a Ginevra y Hermione, a esta ultima por hacer lo que sea que había hecho con la pelirroja.

-No debería importarme, no debería. –Murmuraba tallando sus ojos con desesperación.

Fleur finalmente se había detenido y se encontraba rodeada por arboles que empezaban a perder sus hojas por el otoño. No se molesto en seguir manteniendo su compostura, quiso gritar y reir a causa de su confusión, pero su cuerpo y mente hicieron lo contrario. Sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndola caer ante la raíz gruesa y rasposa de un tronco, mientras su mirada ya vidriosa permitió que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas.

La ira enmudeció sus labios, pero los celos agobiantes provocaron un gemido de lamento y desesperación. Todo había sido rápido, incluso más que un parpadeo, en cuestión de un segundo experimento mil emociones y sentimientos contradictorios. Su corazón ingenuo latió como nunca antes lo hizo, y basto solo una lagrima perdida para resignarse a lo inminente.

Era una lucha que estaba perdida desde antes de iniciar, no era cuestión de elegir y aceptar, sino de esperar y comprender porque la vida le había conducido por ese camino. Sus sollozos se desvanecieron hasta que sus ojos se cansaron de llorar.

-Fleur! –Grito una voz conocida en la lejanía. La bruja se puso de pie e intento borrar todo tipo de rastro húmedo en su rostro. Observo a su alrededor una vez mas con la intención de ocultarse pero sabia que lo mejor era enfrentar lo que estuviera por venir.

Las voces se acercaron y Ron fue el primero en aparecer frente a ella.

-Aquí estas… … ¿Te encuentras bien? –Balbuceo rápidamente mientras se aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

La joven asintió desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, escucho a su compañero suspirar con alivio pero tan pronto como lo había hecho la presencia de alguien más apareció. El sonido de sus pasos acercándose provoco que empezara a retroceder por inercia, si Hermione lo notaba era lo de menos. En esos momentos su cabeza era un lio de confusión.

-Es hora de regresar. –Dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio incomodo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la vampira como si fuesen dagas, pero esta le ignoro mientras contemplaba a la francesa que se negaba a mirarle.- Vamos Fleur, te llevare al castillo.

Sin decir una palabra la chica se dirigió hacia él evitando hacer contacto visual con la castaña. Durante el trayecto de regreso al castillo sintió la culpabilidad invadir su mente, Hermione les seguía pero no había dicho alguna palabra y la incomodidad de Ron se empezaba a mostrar conforme se acercaban a las puertas.

Al llegar frente al retrato de la dama gorda, la rubia entro ignorando el silencio repentino en la sala común. Sin mirar a nadie se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia los dormitorios, Ron y Hermione se había detenido en la entrada para discutir lo que sea que había ocurrido con Ginny en el bar.

**~x~**

El cuerpo de Hermione choco contra el grueso tronco de un árbol trayéndolo hacia abajo, su mandíbula se apretó con coraje y observo como el pelirrojo salía disparado por el aire hasta caer a unos metros de espaldas.

-No colmes mi paciencia, Weasley. –Advirtió acomodando su blusa.- Deja al menos explicarte que todo fue un mal entendido.

-Claro, ahora dices que es un error haber besado a mi hermana. –Exclamo con ironía acercándose de nuevo. – ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

Las manos de Ron sacudieron con fuerza los delgado hombros de la joven, y sin importar el gruñido enojado de la chica consiguió mantenerla acorralada.

-Si quieres hacerme enfadar hazlo, pero deja a Ginny fuera de esto.

-¿De verdad piensas que lo hice por esa razón? –Replico la vampira reprimiendo un gemido de dolor.- Eres demasiado ciego entonces.

**~x~**

Escondida tras las cortinas de su cama, Fleur permanecía recostada meditando las últimas horas. Se suponía que ese fin de semana terminaría lleno de alegría y curiosidades, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos toda su felicidad se convirtió en algo difícil de describir. Justo cuando creía que su mente se había cansado de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

-¿Crees que Ron sea capaz de hacerle daño? –Pregunto Lavender rompiendo el silencio.

Fleur rodo sus ojos y coloco la almohada sobre su cabeza para amortiguar el sonido de las voces ansiosas de sus chismosas compañeras, en especial la de cierta pelirroja.

-No lo creo, pero me preocupa lo que mi hermano pueda decirle. Sabes que Hermione no es de su agrado. –Respondió Ginny con preocupación evidente.- Lo mejor sería ir hablar con ambos y aclarar las cosas.

-¿De verdad estas dispuesta a enfrentar la ira de Ron por ella? Mejor deja que aclaren las cosas a su estilo.

-Eso sería injusto, Hermione no tiene la culpa de nada. Discutimos, insistí y lo más importante de todo es que no me beso. –Explico apresuradamente la chica haciendo que Fleur se animara de cierta forma.

La rubia exhalo con pesadez al notar que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Lentamente aparto la almohada de su cabeza y comenzó a enderezarse para escuchar claramente la conversación, se disculpo en silencio por su falta de educación, pero en esos momentos se encontraba demasiado intrigada y confundida.

-Cuando yo insistí en quedarme hacerle compañía, Hermione indirectamente trato de despedirme, pero no podía permitir que Flema hiciera lo que yo siempre he querido. Aun no sé como lo ha hecho, pero cuando ella y mi hermano aparecieron Hermione me estaba dejando bien en claro que entre ellas no sucedía nada. –La joven francesa ignoro el apodo de la chica y sintió una punzada de dolor inexplicable ante sus palabras.- Admito que me encanto verla enfadada y a menos de 10 centímetros de mi rostro, pero esa posición daba la impresión de que estábamos….

-Besándose. –Completo Lavender con emoción. – Pudiste haber hecho que eso sucediera, por dios Ginny, era tu oportunidad.

Fleur apretó la mandíbula y sin poder controlar sus impulsos abrió sus cortinas con brusquedad atrayendo las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeras. Sin perder más tiempo salió de la habitación experimentando diferentes emociones; Molesta, porque durante el día estuvo atormentándose con la imagen de la castaña y Ginny besándose, pero en realidad solo se había dejado engañar por las apariencias. Confundida, porque Hermione no había hecho ni siquiera el intento de aclarar la situación frente a ella, y Dolida, porque la joven de ojos marrones ni siquiera se había inmutado por su indiferencia. Tan poco la consideraba su amiga que no le tenía confianza aun.

A mitad del pasillo detuvo sus pasos al ver como Ronald entraba a las habitaciones de los chicos seguido por un Harry notoriamente enojado. Instintivamente retrocedió y camino hacia la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, sus manos temblorosas se apoyaron en la madera fría buscando alguna forma de tomar el valor para llamar. Sin embargo solo tres segundo antes de apartarse, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad revelando a una Hermione totalmente desaliñada, pero con su rostro suavizado mientras la veía.

- ¿Has venido también a gritarme? – Pregunto la castaña en voz baja, desviando su mirada.

-No, yo solo quería… ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? –Dijo Fleur confundida al caer en cuenta de que Hermione sabia de su presencia tras la puerta.

-¿Importa? –Replico la joven con desgano.- Enserio, no creo que hayas venido solo para estar parada tras la puerta cerrada, ¿o sí?.

Consciente de la renuencia de la chica, Fleur exhalo y entro a la habitación sin ser invitada. Pasó de largo ignorando la mirada sorprendida de su compañera y así mismo se volvió hacia ella con determinación.

-¿Fue realmente un malentendido lo que sucedió con Ginevra?

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo para que me crean? –Respondió la castaña con lentitud.- Se lo he explicado a Ronald y Harry.

-Creí que éramos amigas.

Las palabras de la francesa enviaron un escalofrió inexistente por el cuerpo de la vampira, si la visita inesperada no había sido suficiente aquellas palabras terminaron por confundirla por completo. Tan solo dos horas antes Fleur no parecía soportar su presencia, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, pero en el siguiente instante se encontraba parada frente a su puerta invadiendo su territorio.

Una parte de su mente era débil ante el encanto de la sangre, y fue eso mismo quien la hizo descubrir el placer doloroso de su aroma hasta aprender a lidiar con el. Creyó que actuaria como Ron, pero su comportamiento inquieto y claramente desconfiado le daba el aspecto de una chica celosa. Con una sonrisa amarga Hermione sacudió su cabeza y exhalo tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa.

-No entiendo a que viene todo esto.

-Las amigas se tienen confianza. –Exclamo Fleur cruzando sus brazos con molestia.- Hay una clara falta de comunicación entre nosotros. Le dijiste a Harry porque es tu amigo, en cambio a mí….

-Escucha, Harry es un buen compañero pero no es mi amigo. Yo no tengo amigos, Fleur.

Si fuese posible describir el rostro de la rubia este tendría una mezcla de emociones; primeramente de sorpresa ante la fuerte declaración de la chica de piel pálida, espero por largos segundos que se convirtieron en minutos un agregado de palabras que dijeran que aquello no era verdad. Sin embargo nunca ocurrió, Hermione permaneció con su rostro inclinado hacia un lado con la mirada perdida.

Prefirió guardar silencio y dominar el sentimiento de decepción dentro de su pecho antes de volver hablar, pero término por molestarse al sentirse utilizada y confundida.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? –Cuestiono alzando su voz para calmar las ganas de llorar. Fleur descruzo sus brazos y los dejo caer con sequedad. - ¿Siendo cruel e ilusionando a las personas es tu forma de divertirte?

-Tal vez sea cruel porque está en mi naturaleza, pero no insensible. Conozco muchas cosas y por eso mismo trato de alejarme de las personas.

-Una persona puede conocer muchas cosas y ser un ignorante, Hermione. Sobre todo en cuanto a las personas que te rodean, estar siempre a la defensiva no te alejara del peligro.

-¿Y si yo fuera el peligro, Fleur? ¿No has pensado que tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual yo mantengo mi distancia? No temo estar rodeada de gente que me quiera y pueda lastimarme, sino de lastimar a la gente que quiero y que me rodea

Su voz se apago hasta convertirse en un susurro, de pronto el espacio en su habitación se encogió y solamente podía observar de cerca las pupilas dilatas de su compañera. El semblante comprensivo no paso desapercibido y algo en su interior se sintió más ligero, la carga en sus hombros se aliviano hasta que finalmente su postura se irguió con vergüenza.

Ya no había marcha atrás, su barrera de protección empezaba a desmoronarse lentamente exponiendo sus verdaderas inseguridades. Tal vez podría esconderse entre cuatro paredes, negarse hablar con los demás pero de una u otra forma terminaría por hacerle daño alguien con su silencio e indiferencia, la prueba de eso estaba frente a ella.

-No voy a ser tu amiga si no quieres, pero estaré ahí siempre, aunque no me necesites.

Hermione retorció sus manos hasta que sintió a la rubia alejarse,

-Nunca dije que no te quería a mi lado.

-Lo sé, para mí lo has hecho más que claro. –Replico la joven francesa abriendo la puerta.

-No puedo ser tu amiga.

-Entiendo y no será necesario, yo seré la tuya y no espero nada a cambio.

~x~

Ella había sido testigo de los grandes cambios que los seres humanos experimentaban, estuvo ahí para ver la nueva perspectiva que la sociedad mostraba enorgullecida, décadas y décadas de transiciones y nuevos descubrimientos, mucho tiempo para un pequeño gran cambio. Sin embargo, su teoría acerca de que lo nuevo siempre tarda, se vio equivocada por primera vez.

Los inventores muggles hacían intento tras intento para conseguir su objetivo, no importaba que el tiempo transcurriera, su perseverancia no se veía desgastada. Fleur podría ser una buena inventora si se lo propusiera, tenia paciencia suficiente y no era de las personas que fácilmente se rendían. Ella se aterrorizaba de la idea de ser su objetivo, no entendía su propósito, era una criatura peligrosa y peculiar, pero no tan fuerte como quisiera admitirlo.

Su intuición y postura emblemática fallo, cuando se suponía que Fleur debía huir de su presencia la acogía con amabilidad y comprensión. Era una persona diferente, demasiado inocente, pero valiente y astuta. Hermione resoplo con frustración agónica, toda una noche en vela recordando lo ocurrido nublaba su juicio con gran espesura de terquedad. De nuevo volvió a recaer en su absurda idea de "proteger" a los demás alejándose, no parecía tan inteligente, pero la joven creía que era lo mejor. Al principio del año se prometió pasar desapercibida y terminar únicamente con su soledad, pero cuando la rubia se cruzo en su camino por azar del destino aquello cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La primera señal fue su aroma, después su presencia inquietante y adictiva, misma que ahora la hacía esperar con impaciencia en la sala común. No podía alejarse de ella, por mas que lo intentara. El pensamiento de no estar a su lado estrujaba su pecho de forma ansiosa, Fleur se había vuelto alguien importante en poco tiempo, un gran cambio que no necesito décadas para descubrir y ahora que lo sabia no estaba dispuesta a perderle.

Cuando la joven francesa finalmente apareció ante ella le dedico una sonrisa que no logro convencerla, si Hermione no fuera tan observaría habría ignorado la hinchazón en los ojos azules y lo rápido que su corazón latía. Se detuvo unos momentos contemplándola hasta que decidió terminar de una vez por todas, con paso lento a travesaron el retrato y el silencio incomodo llego a su fin.

-Fleur, tenemos que hablar. –Dijo interponiéndose en el camino.- No quiero alejarme de ti.

-Tus declaraciones contradictorias empiezan a desconcertarme, Hermione. Ayer…

-Solo te pido tiempo y paciencia, es todo lo que necesito. –Interrumpió la castaña cabizbaja.- Yo no quiero perderte.

_-Entender a Hermione es algo complicado, debes ser paciente y no presionarla._- _Cuando sea el momento adecuado ella te dirá todo lo que quiera saber. Incluidas las razones de su comportamiento. _

Las palabras de Harry resonaron en sus oídos con claridad enviando un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. La mano pálida de Hermione acogió la suya con suavidad mientras esperaba su respuesta, sus ojos marrones le observaban con esperanza y la joven no pudo evitar suspirar con nerviosismo.

-Esperare el tiempo suficiente. –Repitió Fleur apretando sus manos unidas.- No importa cuánto tiempo, yo no mentí cuando dije que estaría a tu lado.

**~x~**

**Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Hasta la próxima ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**~x~**

_**Final del Capitulo Anterior:**_

_La mano pálida de Hermione acogió la suya con suavidad mientras esperaba su respuesta, sus ojos marrones le observaban con esperanza y la joven no pudo evitar suspirar con nerviosismo. _

_-Esperare el tiempo suficiente. –Repitió Fleur apretando sus manos unidas.- No importa cuánto tiempo, yo no mentí cuando dije que estaría a tu lado._

**~x~**

**Capitulo 12**

"_Carne de Cañón__"_

**~x~**

Sus pasos silenciosos la condujeron a través de las escaleras, algunos de sus compañeros giraron sus cabezas con una sonrisa dirigida hacia ella. Incluso hasta agitar sus manos se atrevieron. Hermione sonrió forzadamente y correspondió, su mano cayo estoicamente a su costado mientras salía del retrato.

La tranquilidad del corredor le permitió reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido hace tres días. Rompió las reglas que ella misma se impuso y la abstinencia para socializar estaba presionándola para no alejarse ni un solo instante de la ojiazul. La poca racionalidad que aun almacenaba su mente era suficiente para mantenerla aun al margen de algo que podría lamentar. Llego a la conclusión de que Fleur merecía una oportunidad que Harry inconscientemente había ganado, estaba por demás decir que mintió cuando dijo no considerarlo su amigo, fue en un momento de obstinación y amargura.

Aceptar el hecho hacia más fácil lidiar con la situación

Como era costumbre muy pocos alumnos se encontraban en el comedor, Hermione tomo su plato y sirvió una ración considerada de tocino y huevo, el sabor no era el autentico pero al menos no sabía horrible como su poción. .

Sus hombros se tensaron por inercia al percibir el aroma de Ginny acercándose, cada vez más intenso. Afortunadamente Ron y Harry aun no bajaban, cierto alivio se apodero de ella mientras veía a la pelirroja sentarse en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

-Hoy no es un buen día, así que discúlpame por no saludarte. –Espeto rompiendo el contacto visual con la chica.- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Ginevra?

La pelirroja se encogió ante la frialdad con la que Hermione se dirigió a ella. Imagino que así la trataría después de lo ocurrido, pero escucharlo era totalmente diferente. Doloroso.

-Disculpa sea lo que sea que te haya dicho mi hermano. –Respondió en voz baja con vergüenza.- Pero más que nada por mis actos. Todo fue mi culpa.

-Eso no deberías decírmelo a mí, Ginny… Sino a Ronald. Una vez más he interpretado a la bruja mala del cuento gracias a ese malentendido.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Nunca quise que esto llegara tan lejos, ¿podrías perdonarme? –Suplico observándola fijamente.

La vampira desvió la mirada hacia su plato y asintió sin molestarse en ver de nuevo hacia la pelirroja, comieron en silencio pero Ginny una vez más ignoro sus indirectas para alejarse. Afortunadamente la chica no intento conversar y sus ojos no era capaz de mirarla. Hermione trato de enviar lejos sus remordimientos, ella era la víctima en esta situación y aunque Ronald se negara a creerlo era incapaz de ver a Ginevra mas que solo una compañera. No era por su naturaleza o especie, sino por su pequeña atracción prohibida hacia cierta humana francesa.

Sorprendida ante su propio pensamiento la castaña alzo su vista y observo a su alrededor en busca de la bruja, pero fue en vano. Fleur no estaba por ninguna parte y por si fuera poco la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaban a llegar.

-Granger. –Dijo una voz mezquina detrás de ella. La joven le ignoro y lentamente se puso de pie para marcharse, no le apetecía discutir o soportar las actitudes de Ronald.- Creí haberte dejado claro que no quería que te acercaras a Ginny.

-Y yo ya te explique que tu hermana no me interesa. –Respondió Hermione ignorando la mirada de la pelirroja.

Ron resoplo mientras mantenía su mirada sobre ella con desconfianza, su postura de protección flaqueo al ver el rostro decepcionado de la chica. Lamento por primera vez abrir su boca sin pensar, pero odio la indiferencia con la que la castaña expreso sus palabras, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la presencia de Ginny y sus sentimientos. La extraña sensación de impotencia invadió su cuerpo y le hizo alejarse, si permanecía dudaba poder seguir convenciéndose de que solo hacia lo mejor para su familia.

Harry suspiro en voz baja mientras miraba por unos segundos el rostro de la joven pelirroja, si pudiera hacer algo sin duda lo haría, aunque eso significara ser egoísta consigo mismo.

-Nos vemos en clase.-Dijo la joven de piel pálida retomando su camino hacia la salida.

Él le contemplo hasta que desapareció y la sensación de estar siendo observado provoco que mirara a su alrededor. Ginny exhalo tras tragar el nudo en su garganta, sus manos empujaron a su plato casi lleno y se puso de pie ignorando el llamado de su hermano.

**~x~**

Fleur caminaba apresuradamente hacia las mazmorras, los pergaminos de pociones se encontraban con firmeza en sus brazos. Más de uno cedió el paso y le observo embelesado, la joven rubia era conocida como una de las más bellas, aunque solo Harry y Hermione fueran las únicas personas con las que hablaba. Gracias a esa razón el inicio del día había empezado mal, no solo se había quedado dormida y perdió el desayuno, sino que alguien había tomado sus pergaminos y los arrojo por debajo de su cama. La rubia trataba de mantener la calma, pero sospechaba quien pudo haber sido la culpable.

Cuando sus piernas se detuvieron frente a la puerta gruesa de la mazmorra podía escuchar la voz del profesor Horace al otro lado, inútilmente paso una mano a través de su cabello intentando mantenerlo en su lugar pero fue en vano. La sensación de escalofríos se hizo presente mientras tocaba con firmeza, el sonido de las voces ceso y repentinamente la puerta se abrió revelando las caras de sus compañeros.

-Señorita Delacour, es muy grato que nos acompañe con su presencia. –Exclamo el profesor con una sonrisa cómplice.- Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no cree? … Pase por favor, su compañera Granger podrá ponerla al tanto.

-Gracias profesor. –Contesto con su rostro cabizbajo.

Lentamente se unió a Hermione y coloco sus pertenecías sobre la mesa. Podía sentir algunas miradas sobre ella haciéndola sentir incomoda, pero la castaña trato de distraerla colocando un libro frente a ella.

-Haremos la poción Felix Felicis, o mejor dicho suerte liquida. –Concluyo la chica de piel pálida rodando sus ojos. – El profesor premiara a quien pueda realizarla correctamente.

-No pareces muy emocionada. –Señalo Fleur con una sonrisa.

Un resoplido despectivo fue la respuesta que la vampira considero apropiada. Sus manos colocaron los ingredientes frente ambas al mismo tiempo que veía a Harry y Ron dirigirse a su mesa.

-Me parece absurdo que una poción pueda darte suerte.

-Entiendo, pero… ¿no sería divertido si las cosas salieran como lo planeaste?-Cuestiono la rubia observando fijamente el rostro de su compañera. Su ceño arrugado se suavizo al ver como los ojos marrones mantenían el contacto con su mirada. - Al menos por un día.

-No, honestamente no. Creo que la suerte es un hecho trágico del destino que pocos llegan a experimentar en los momentos necesarios. –Respondió desviando su mirada.- Ella siempre está ahí, solo es cuestión de encontrarla.

-¿Pero si siempre está ahí porque pocos la experimentan? No entiendo.

La castaña sonrió mientras preparaba los ingredientes, la voz confundida de Fleur le recordaba a un pequeño infante.

-Cuando quieres algo de verdad, el universo entero conspira para que realices tu deseo.

-Bien, entonces creo que ya se lo que quiero.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es? –Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

-Quiero… quiero que me expliques como hacer la poción, si no el profesor Horace me llamara la atención.

-No es necesario que lo desees, iba a ayudarte de todas maneras. –Contesto la joven con fastidio fingido, provocando una sonrisa en la francesa.

**~x~**

Cada rincón del cielo se encontraba cubierto de color gris, Remus permanecía sentado frente a Dumbledore con su rostro lleno de preocupación. Snape también estaba presente, pero se mantenía de pie junto al gran ventanal.

-Es necesario actuar de forma rápida y sigilosa, con el ministerio ocultando el regreso de Lord Voldemort ningún lugar es seguro.

-Sin olvidar a Sirius Black. –Agrego Snape con desprecio.- Seguramente también querrá acercarse a Potter.

El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras sacudió su cabeza. El silencio entre los tres hombres era casi sofocante con toda la tensión en el ambiente.

-Sea lo que sea que ocurra ya saben qué hacer. Ambos tienen el mismo propósito; deben ser cautelosos y pasar desapercibidos. –Sentencio Albus observándolos.

**~x~**

-Hermione no es justo. –Protesto la bruja de pelo rubio paseándose a través de la habitación. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y un pequeño puchero se asomaba en sus labios.- No puedo aceptarla.

-¿Por qué no? Es la recompensa del profesor Horace, no puedes culparme por hacer la poción correctamente. Yo solo te explique.

-Exacto, me explicaste y funciono. ¿No te parece extraño no haber ganado nada tú también?

La castaña se sentó contra el respaldo de su cama y se encogió de hombros dando un aspecto de inocencia.

-La verdad no se qué ha pasado, tal vez soy buena explicando pero no haciéndola.

-Si claro, y yo soy ciega pero puedo ver. –Replico Fleur sarcásticamente.

-Deseaste ganarla aunque lo niegues, yo solo te ayude a conseguirla. Mira el lado positivo, podrás tener suerte por un día.

La bruja francesa cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho con resignación, discutir con Hermione era igual de estresante que platicar con Ronald. Una risa traviesa escapo de sus labios atrayendo la atención de su compañera, la mirada acusatoria que le dirigió intensifico su burla por algunos minutos hasta que sus mejillas empezaron a doler.

-¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? –Cuestiono poniéndose de pie y colocarse frente a ella. Al no obtener respuesta más que una sonrisa Hermione frunció el ceño completamente desconcertada.- Enserio Fleur, no es divertido sentirse excluida.

-Vas a enojarte si te digo.

-Si te prometo no hacerlo, me dirás.

La joven de pelo rubio asintió después unos momentos, la sonrisa en su rostro era incapaz de desaparecer.

-Pensaba que eres igual de estresante que Ron cuando discutes. –Admitió Fleur con diversión al ver el rostro incrédulo de Hermione.

-Yo no soy igual al perro. –Protesto la vampira con un puchero infantil.- Prefiero ser comparada con Malfoy.

-Eres mejor que eso, Granger… Mucho mejor que eso.

-Pero me acabas de comparar con Rodolfo. –Insistió cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Rodolfo?

Hermione miro el techo de su habitación y sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Nunca has escuchado la canción Muggle? –Fleur guardo silencio totalmente confundida, la joven de piel pálida solo suspiro antes de explicar parte de la canción.- Rodolfo era un reno que nadie quería por ser tan feo, todos sus compañeros se reían de él sin parar, tenía su nariz roja como la grana… así como Ron su cabello, ¿entiendes?

-Eh sí, creo que sí. –Mintió la rubia rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.- ¿Cómo conoces esa canción muggle?

-La he escuchado, no recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez… creo que fue en la víspera de navidad. –Explico Hermione pensativamente.

-¿Tu eres una muggle? –Pregunto la ojiazul sorprendida.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Lo olvide, de acuerdo. He vivido bastante tiempo en la sociedad mágica que creo que lo olvide.

Fleur frunció el ceño ante las palabras de joven, dudaba que alguien pudiera olvidar algo como eso con facilidad, pero se mantuvo en silencio asintiendo. Hermione era todo un misterio.

**~x~**

Días mas tarde Hermione suspiro observando el cielo nublado, las gotas de lluvia parecían intensificarse al paso de los segundos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban en las tribunas sin importar el clima.

Para ser su primer juego oficial tenía más expectativas que las actuales. Su uniforme se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y algunos de sus compañeros la contemplaban descaradamente. Ella los ignoro concentrándose en todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, no estaba nerviosa o temerosa, sino ansiosa por salir y poner en práctica su habilidad bajo la lluvia. Trato de distinguir a Fleur entre la multitud pero fue en vano, la rubia no estaba por ninguna parte.

Harry se coloco a su lado y dio un ligero golpe en su hombro para atraer su atención. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios tratando de extinguir los nervios en su cuerpo.

-Todo saldrá bien. –Espeto tratando de convencerse. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.- Bueno es hora de prepararnos, vamos.

Hermione asintió de nuevo y empezó a dirigirse a sus compañeros, pero una mano se coloco en su brazo deteniéndola. La castaña se volvió lentamente y se encontró con una Fleur sonriente.

-Creí que no ibas a venir al juego. –Dijo la joven de piel pálida sorprendida.

-Mis amigos van a participar y tenía que venir apoyarlos. –Respondió la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.- Quería desearte buena suerte. Voy a estar desde las gradas apoyándolos.

-Gracias Fleur.

La bruja francesa se sonrojo al notar la mirada agradecida de Hermione, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarla al notar como Snape entraba y se dirigía hacia todos ellos con su rostro inexpresivo. La tensión se apropio del lugar inmediatamente, Harry se coloco al lado de la castaña y observo como el profesor se detenía frente a ellos.

-Le sugiero que tengan cuidado. –Susurro Snape sin romper el contacto visual.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza y apretó la mandíbula al ver como el maestro ordenaba que salieran porque el partido estaba a punto de empezar. Fleur observo una vez más el rostro de la joven a su lado y suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, las palabras de su detestable profesor resonaban en sus oídos.

-Prométeme que vas a estar bien. –Dijo rodeando con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo pálido.

Sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia, Hermione se tenso por unos momentos antes de corresponder al gesto afectuoso de Fleur. Aunque tratara de evitarlo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría estaba presente en su mente.

-Te lo prometo. –Susurro en voz baja.

Harry las observo sobre su hombro y le indico que la hora había llegado. La castaña se alejo de su compañera cuidadosamente, no sin antes sonreírle para tranquilizarla.

–Tengo carne de cañón, no lo olvides. –Bromeo Hermione.

Fleur quiso reír e ignorar la inquietud dentro de ella, pero no consiguió más que una mueca muy parecía a una sonrisa. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar como la chica se unía a sus compañeros mientras ella salía del lugar para unirse a la multitud entusiasmada.

**~x~**

-A ganar Gryffindor, a ganar. –Exclamaba la multitud.

Hermione se aferro a su escoba mientras volaba sobre el campo de Quidditch. El torrente de lluvia intensa golpeaba su rostro con fuerza, pero eso no evito que pasara junto a la tribuna donde estaba Fleur para escucharla. Uno de los rayos golpeo a una de sus compañeras y evito a toda costa interponerse en su camino, Harry parecía igual de sorprendido que todos los presentes, pero la castaña se concentro en el juego ignorando el clima terrible.

Sus ojos se concentraron en la señal de Harry indicándole cubrirlo, Hermione asintió a pesar de que su amigo no podía verla. Observo con atención a su alrededor hasta que noto como Draco iba tras Harry con la intención de atrapar la Snitch Dorada, la joven castaña apretó la mandíbula y voló hacia ellos lo más pronto posible. Un trueno mas retumbo en el cielo mientras los dos Gryffindor acorralaban al rubio.

-Debemos atraparla. –Exclamo Harry en voz alta.

-Es mía Potter. –Respondió Malfoy con disgusto.- Vamos a ganar.

-Cállate Draco.

-No te metas, Granger. Acabare contigo también.

Sin notarlo, los tres inclinaron su escoba en línea vertical intentando tomar la pequeña Snitch. Hermione intercambio una rápida mirada con Harry antes de separarse del rubio y permitir que este se adelantara, pero su intento por atrapar la pequeña Snitch quedo en el olvido cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás con su escoba.

-Vamos Harry, tómala. –Grito la castaña.

El chico asintió y continuo detrás de su objetivo, pero Hermione noto algo mal. Además de la fuerte ventisca, algunos objetos volaban contra ellos pero lo que más desconcertó a Hermione fue la sensación de estar siendo acechada. Con sus manos firmes en la escoba fue detrás de Harry sin importar la extraña sensación. Su compañero se detuvo observando a su alrededor y se sorprendió al verla volar hacia él. La snitch apareció frente a ambos al mismo tiempo que Hermione distinguía una sombra negra dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Debemos irnos, Harry. –Grito al ver al dementor.

Los dos jóvenes Gryffindor volaban a toda velocidad contra la lluvia intensa, Hermione intentaba mantener la calma, pero no podía evitar sentir temor ante esas criaturas. Harry seguía detrás de ella al parecer con un pensamiento similar, las espesas nubes no le permitían una clara visión y no había ninguna señal del campo de Quidditch. Hermione inclino su escoba hacia abajo al notar como los dementores se acercaban, pero ambos estaban rodeados. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el grito de la castaña, vio como uno de los dementores aparecía frente a ella, su intento por ayudarla fue inútil cuando otro dementor se coloco frente a él y hacia que perdiera su conciencia.

Fleur observaba el campo frente a ella en busca de Harry y Hermione, pero ninguno estaba presente. Hacía varios minutos que su ausencia fue notada por la multitud, Ronald parecía también desconcertado y muy atento a sus demás compañeros. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza pero eso no fue un impedimento para que la multitud de estudiantes gritara horrorizada al ver como dos jugadores caían rápidamente.

La rubia soltó su sombrilla al reconocerlos y el grito que escapo de sus labios se unió a los demás.

Dumbledore se puso de pie inmediatamente y apunto su mano hacia los jugadores inconscientes.

-Aresto Momentum –Murmuro deteniendo la caída los Gryffindor.

**~x~**

**o-R:** Hola! :D Primeramente Bienvenid , me alegro que te guste la historia… hay otros fics de algunos autores que están excelentes, te los recomiendo… En cuanto a la trama así es, hay un objetivo por el cual también se le da espacio a Harry, pero confía en mí, todo tiene un porque y se irá descubriendo ;) En cuanto a las faltas de ortografía prometo ser más cuidadosa haha a veces el error es del dedo :P

**Cecis-drkpotter:** Chica yo tambien los extrañaba! Gracias por comentar, saludos! :)

**Konata1400:** Hey! De nada, me alegro que te guste y mientras este en mis manos llevarla hasta el final lo hare ;) Espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

**VSATGPFAN88**: Hahaha al parecer logre mi objetivo! :P Sinceramente pensé en llevar a cabo el beso pero entonces eso sería imperdonable, el segundo beso de Hermione no podia ser con Ginny… O.O Umm, eh lo siento ya revele un spoiler haha Muy pronto habrá beso, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas haha

**nilenka1**: Lo siento! Mis mas sinceras disculpas tratare de hacer las continuaciones mas largas :D Espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

**MalexAlex**: Yaaaay! yo no odio a Ginny pero me disgusta su presencia tambien :P

**Nara375**: Buenas a ti tambien, Nara! :D Si, sera todo un proceso pero es mas que nada porque Hermione no se acepta del todo, y Fleur tampoco se queda atrás.. muy pronto lo veremos ;)

**Amy22Evans**: Hooola! Me alegro haberte hecho feliz con la continuación, cuando menos los esperes volverá ocurrir haha. Espero que disfrutes de la continuación.

**Me paso a retirar queridos lector s y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo! **

**Aun faltan unos pocos días pero les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! ñ_ñ**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Feliz Año nuevo :D , un poco retrasada pero aquí ando todavía. Ya empiezo un año más en Fanfiction con Nuevas historias, parejas diferentes y mas actualizaciones… yay! XD Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado el capitulo anterior y agregado esta historia a sus favoritas! Gracias! Espero que disfruten de la continuación :B **

**Al final del capitulo he incluido una dinámica donde solo una persona resultara ganadora, les deseo mucha suerte!**

**~x~**

_**Final del Capitulo Anterior: **_

_La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza pero eso no fue un impedimento para que la multitud de estudiantes gritara horrorizada al ver como dos jugadores caían rápidamente. _

_La rubia soltó su sombrilla al reconocerlos y el grito que escapo de sus labios se unió a los demás. _

_Dumbledore se puso de pie inmediatamente y apunto su mano hacia los jugadores inconscientes._

_-Aresto Momentum –Murmuro deteniendo la caída los Gryffindor._

**~x~**

**Capitulo 13**

"_Renacidas para ser juzgadas por los crímenes de otros" _

**L**os jugadores inconscientes se trasladaron de inmediato hacia el interior del castillo, Remus y algunos maestros trataban de mantener el orden en las tribunas para evacuar a los espectadores. Dumbledore se retiro rápidamente con la ira corriendo a través de sus venas, su mirada se enfoco en el cielo gris y tormentoso mientras lanzaba un espectu patronum. Los dementores se alejaron ante el resplandor intenso, ninguno de ellos era más bienvenido en ese lugar.

Un grito desgarrador provoco que el mago acelerara su paso y tratara de controlar a la joven castaña que apretaba sus ojos y convulsionaba. Tan pronto como llegaron a la enfermería se coloco a Harry junto a su otra compañera, pero con Hermione se hizo algo diferente que Dumbledore ya imaginaba. Junto a la oficina del lugar se encontraba una puerta de hierro, forjada con varias vigas gruesas y pesadas, conducía a una pequeña sala con una cama y mesa. Aquella habitación era para atenciones especiales.

-Katherine. –Gritaba la vampira retorciéndose con violencia.- No…

-Inmobilus. –Dijo el mago con preocupación, tomando el rostro de la joven en sus manos.- Señorita Granger, todo estará bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos. –Concluyo observando los ojos oscuros que le miraban con desesperación y tristeza.- Xylotius.

La enfermera contemplo la escena con lastima. El encuentro de Hermione con el dementor había sido grave, incluso más que el del mismo Potter. Su vida estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento, era un milagro que la criatura despiadada no acabara con ella en ese instante.

-Albus no podemos mantenerla inconsciente, estaremos aumentando su sufrimiento.

-Ella está alterada, por ahora es la única forma en que podemos controlarla. –Explico el anciano sin dejar de mirar los ojos cerrados de la chica.- Seguirá reviviendo los hechos en su mente, pero no ocasionara una tragedia.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga ahora? – Pregunto Madame Pomfrey detrás el frunciendo el ceño.

El mago inhalo profundamente antes de volverse hacia ella, confiaba en que su decisión ayudaría más que perjudicar.

-Dejemos que sea ella misma quien encuentre la tranquilidad que necesita. –Contesto, sin saber que la joven de pelo rizado se encontraba en una terrible agonía.

**~x~**

Fleur de alguna forma se escabullo rápidamente entre la multitud, la desesperación e impotencia que sentía provocaba una ola de temblores en sus extremidades. Era como si en cualquier momento su fuerza iba a abandonarle haciéndola caer estrepitosamente. Sin embargo en medio de jadeos y nervios logro llegar hasta la enfermería, pudo distinguir a Ronald frente a la camilla de Harry aun con uniforme húmedo de Quidditch, pero Hermione no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Esos malditos dementores. –Murmuro el pelirrojo con enojo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –Cuestiono la veela llena de angustia. Sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar las lágrimas que contenían.

Ron exhalo con pesadez antes señalar a Madame Pomfrey.

-Ella es quien puede ayudarte a saber su estado.

La rubia no dudo ni un segundo en hacer caso de las palabras del chico, sus pasos apresurados pero llenos de incertidumbre la colocaron frente a la mujer que sacaba las pociones necesarias. Madame Pomfrey alzo su vista y Fleur parpadeo con rapidez para evitar llorar.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Dónde está? –Pregunto con voz quebrada.

-Ella estará bien, pero necesita reposo y tranquilidad. Lo mejor es mantenerla aislada de los demás.

-Pero tengo que verla, necesito saber si se encuentra bien… ella me necesita. –Replico Fleur al borde del llanto.- Por favor.

-Lo siento, querida. Pero el director dio órdenes de que nadie entrara a verla.

Madame Pomfrey le dedico una mirada apenada antes de retirarse. La bruja francesa permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar durante varios minutos, sus lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta que consiguió mantenerse bajo control y salir de la enfermería. De alguna manera ella vería a Hermione y nadie se impediría. La necesidad de estar a su lado y consolarla cegaba cualquier pensamiento razonable, la veela no iba a abandonar a su compañera.

**~x~**

_Mulciber y Hermione anduvieron por los alrededores del bosque con sumo cuidado, algunos de los trabajadores de la mansión se unieron a la búsqueda con la esperanza de encontrar a Katherine antes del anochecer. Sin embargo, no había ningún rastro de la joven y la tensión empezaba a aumentar. La castaña se maldijo una y otra vez mentalmente mientras gritaba el nombre de su amada. _

_Después de varias horas el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, por precaución los trabajadores se marcharon de regreso a la mansión. Era bien sabido que aquel bosque de noche era un lugar muy peligroso, y albergaba criaturas nocturnas dispuestas asesinar. Mulciber los despidió hasta que quedo a solas con Hermione, la desesperación en el rostro de la chica era tan evidente como la culpa que sentía sobre sus hombros._

_-No nos queda más remedio que continuar la búsqueda… -Espeto el vampiro pasando una mano sobre su cara, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione._

_-No podemos dejar que Katherine pase la noche en ese lugar. _

_-Hemos intentado todo lo que está a nuestro alcance. _

_-Eso no es verdad Mulciber y tú lo sabes.- Insistió la joven de pelo castaño. _

_El hombre exhalo con resignación y asintió. Estaba mintiendo desde un principio, su intuición persistía en el pensamiento negativo de que Katherine estaba ya sin vida. Quizás Hermione no lo noto pero existía un aroma desconocido que rodeaba la mansión, no podía asegurar si se trataba de un hombre lobo u otro vampiro, pero teniendo en cuenta cualquiera de esas opciones, la vida de la chica estaba en grave peligro._

_-Escucha, voy a ser honesto contigo, no creo que Katherine siga viva. _

_**~x~**_

Hacia dos horas que había abandonado la enfermería, la desesperación persistía dentro de ella sacando lo peor. Caminar junto al lago negro se convirtió en su único consuelo para ese tipo de momentos, pero con la lluvia azotando en el exterior y la clara advertencia de Dumbledore para no salir, no le dejaba más opción que vagar alrededor de los pasillos solitarios y menos transitados de Hogwarts.

Fleur suspiro derrotada mientras entraba a la torre de astronomía. Afortunadamente ningún profesor o estudiante merodeaba por los alrededores, de lo contrario podía estar en un problema. El silencio del lugar fue quebrantado a causa de sus quejas y susurros, si su madre la escuchara afirmaría que comenzaba a perder la razón. La rubia sonrió con nostalgia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que se negaba a derramar, habían pasado dos meses desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y más de dos semanas desde que había enviado una carta a su s padres. Nunca fue un problema mantenerse a sí misma, ser independiente de alguna manera la hacía sentirse libre, pero al mismo tiempo egoísta.

Había crecido con una mentalidad fuera de lo común, que por más intentos que hizo por cambiar fracasaron. Su herencia de sangre tampoco fue de gran ayuda, sino mas bien el motivo por el cual pocas veces se permitía relacionarse con la gente. No se creía capaz de confiar en alguien con plenitud total, hasta que conoció a Hermione y Harry, fue más extraño aun querer de pronto estar a su lado y sentirse protegida. El sentimiento que ambos provocaban en ella era distintos. Mientras Harry seguía sorprendiéndola ante la inmunidad de su sangre, Hermione le hacía experimentar sentimientos incontrolables. Tales como la impotencia al no poder hacer nada para estar a su lado después del accidente. Solo el recordar la aterradora escena de verla caer inconsciente hacía temblar su cuerpo y que su respiración se agitara.

Si Hermione se hubiera… El tren de pensamientos de la joven se detuvo al sentir la presencia de alguien más a su lado, molesta y confundida se volvió hacia el intruso, pero su mirada fulminante se encontró con un perfil suave y soñador de otra chica. Fleur nunca la había visto, o más bien prestaba poca atención a las personas desconocidas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esa chica con cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado, y sus ojos que aparentando ver el exterior, pero la veela sabía que tenía su mirada perdida. La bruja francesa estaba por marcharse cuando escucho su voz tranquila dirigiéndose a ella.

-Nunca te haría daño.

Fleur detuvo sus pasos completamente desconcertada, observo sobre su hombro a la chica que permanecía inmóvil frente a la ventana. Si era honesta consigo misma no se sentía amenazada por su presencia, sino cansada de no poder encontrar un lugar donde estar a solas.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Hay personas que son renacidas… -Interrumpió la rubia desviando su mirada hacia ella- para ser juzgadas por los crímenes de otros.

La joven francesa asintió sin saber que decir, y volvió alejarse en dirección hacia la puerta. Sea quien sea, esa chica comenzaba a incomodarla, sus palabras no tenían sentido, al menos para ella.

**~X~**

Ron permaneció sentado al borde de la cama donde Harry yacía dormido. Algunos de sus compañeros habían pasado por la enfermería para saber acerca de su salud, pero nadie podía decir exactamente como se sentiría al despertar. Un encuentro con un dementor no era como una que enfermedad que podía contrarrestarse fácilmente, sino una pesadilla que solo el tiempo se encargaría de borrar.

El dolor en su espalda empezaba a incomodarlo, y el pelirrojo no dudo en ponerse de pie para extender los músculos contraídos. Su mirada se centro en la puerta al otro lado del lugar donde se encontraba Hermione, sabía que las visitas estaban prohibidas pero aun así no pudo evitar acercarse cuidadosamente. Todo era silencioso al otro lado, ni siquiera podía percibir movimiento, quizás Dumbledore la había hechizado para evitar una tragedia. El sonido de pasos provoco que rápidamente se ocultara tras las cortinas largas de la ventana más cercana, si la señora Pomfrey descubriera que aun estaba ahí y no en el comedor, le echaría hasta que Harry despertara. Sin embargo, el aroma que percibió era uno muy conocido y bastante adictivo. Un olor peculiar que a veces le hipnotizaba.

Fleur merodeaba por la habitación en silencio, asegurándose que la enfermera no estuviera presente. A pesar de que su mente insistía en que se detuviera, sus manos sostenían con firmeza la varita, apuntando directamente hacia la puerta. Tras lanzar varios hechizos que deshicieran los de protección, finalmente un suave clic rompió el silencio. Ron observaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo preocupado, debió haber detenido las acciones de la rubia pero en su lugar permaneció oculto hasta que la puerta se cerró tras sus pasos.

La mano derecha de Fleur cubrió su boca para silenciar un gemido de tristeza. Frente a ella se encontraba Hermione con apariencia de un cadáver; inmóvil y pálida. La francesa se acerco hasta poder sostener su mano con ternura, deseando que su compañera reaccionara. Tiro de su mano derecha hacia abajo, atrayendo la sábana blanca para cubrir el cuerpo de Hermione. No quería que se enfermara… que nada malo le ocurriera, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la veela se inclino lentamente hacia el rostro de Hermione. Su mano hizo a un lado algunos rizos castaños dejando al descubierto su rostro, Fleur no pudo luchar contra los impulsos de besarla. Sus labios entraron en contacto con timidez y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. La sensación de mariposas en su estomago empezaban a abrumarla, pero se acurruco de todas formas contra el pecho de la castaña, sin saber el gran descubrimiento que haría.

-Tienes que despertar, por favor.-Susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

Ron permanecía de nuevo frente la puerta esperando que Fleur saliera, pero al pasar los minutos comenzaba a preocuparse. Fue un segundo después cuando un grito proveniente del interior atrajo su atención, y lo hizo entrar sin importar que la rubia se enojara.

-Hermione! –Grito al ver acorralada a la francesa contra la pared, elevada sobre el suelo con firmeza.

El gruñido de la castaña resonó en sus oídos y noto como la chica se volvió hacia él con sus ojos completamente negros. Fleur yacía ya en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, asustada de ver en lo que su compañera se había convertido. Ahora todo tenía sentido..

_-Fleur, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Susurro Hermione atrayendo su atención.- Si yo fuera una criatura como los hombres lobos, o vampiros… ¿tú me despreciarías?_

**~x~**

**VSATGPFAN88: Hola :)! Si, el espíritu navideño me invadió por completo haha y si, la canción de Rodolfo se creó en ****1948 haha.**

**A.N**: **Hagamos una dinámica, ¿si? A La PRIMERA persona que adivine el **_**año en que Hermione nació **_**y la **_**edad que actualmente tiene,**_** le hare un One shot; de la pareja que quiera (Peliculas/series/libros) con la trama que quiera… Va! Los dos primeros capítulos les darán la respuesta. Pero recuerden son dos respuestas! ;) **

**Pista: Hermione tenía 18 años ;) **

**~X~**

**Espero que hayas disfrutado de la continuación! **

**Y no olvides comentar para ganar un one-shot donde tú eliges a las protagonistas! XD**

**Hasta la próxima! **

**=)**

**P.D: ¿AUN QUIERES SEGUIR LEYENDO?... Te invito a que pases a mi nueva historia con los personajes de la película "Frozen" :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ha pasado un tiempo ¿eh? Lo importante es que esta historia ya tiene continuación :D y les agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo que le han brindado! Gracias. **

**La ganadora del concurso "****Primer review elige one shot" **** fue ****Amy22Evans****, felicidades! Tu one shot RosaliexBella ya esta publicado, solo tienes que entrar a mi perfil e ir a la historia "****I Saw Her Standing There****" ;)**

**Bueno sin más que decir por el momento, espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

**~x~**

_**Final del Capitulo Anterior: **_

-Hermione! –Grito al ver acorralada a la francesa contra la pared, elevada sobre el suelo con firmeza.

El gruñido de la castaña resonó en sus oídos y noto como la chica se volvió hacia él con sus ojos completamente negros. Fleur yacía ya en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, asustada de ver en lo que su compañera se había convertido. Ahora todo tenía sentido..

_-Fleur, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Susurro Hermione atrayendo su atención.- Si yo fuera una criatura como los hombres lobos, o vampiros… ¿tú me despreciarías?_

**~x~**

**Capitulo 14**

"_Mantener la fe es más que una creencia" _

**~x~**

El cielo tempestuoso se apodero del exterior haciendo que el castillo pareciera mas sombrío que de costumbre. Ron permaneció de pie junto al marco de la puerta mientras contemplaba al director hablar con la señora Pomfrey. Ambos susurraban entre sí frenéticamente haciendo que el pelirrojo se moviera incómodamente en su lugar.

Tras el ataque de Hermione lo único que se le ocurrió fue alejar a Fleur lo más pronto posible. Pudo ver a través de su mirada el miedo y sorpresa, pero más que nada la decepción. En otro momento tal vez se hubiera regocijado, al fin alguien podía comprender su repulsión hacia la castaña, pero extrañamente en lugar de todo eso solo sintió lastima. Fueron los segundos más eternos que Ronald experimento, pero al final de cuentas logro distraer a la vampira. Fleur se había convertido en Katherine ante los ojos de chica de cabello ondulado, y solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo malo ocurriera.

La rubia salió corriendo tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, y Hermione no perdió tiempo al darse cuenta, quiso atraparla pero Ron se interpuso. Valió unos cuantos golpes y destrucciones en la habitación, pero al final la castaña permaneció encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación.

Así fue como la señora Pomfrey los encontró, y agradeció que el único en la enfermería fuera Harry que estaba inconsciente. Dumbledore llego poco después y observo el rostro pálido de la chica con preocupación. Ron apresuro a explicar todo, lamentando el hecho de que no pudiera encubrir a Fleur, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. La rubia estaba aterrorizada por lo que había experimentado y necesitaban asegurarse que estaría bien.

-Señor Weasley, agradecemos su ayuda pero debería retirarse. Mañana aclararemos todo con la Señorita Delacour.

-¿Pero qué sucederá con Granger? -Cuestiono el pelirrojo, desviando su mirada hacia la joven atrapada.

-Ella estará bien por ahora, gracias al hechizo que lanzo.

El rostro del chico se tiño de un color rojizo y asintió sin decir una palabra más. Brevemente observo a Harry, pero reanudo apresuradamente sus pasos hacia la salida. Era increíble lo que estaba sucediendo, algo que creyó que nunca iba a ocurrir.

**~x~**

Fleur entro a la sala común en medio de lágrimas silenciosas. Todavía podía sentir las frías manos de Hermione sosteniendo su cuello, y los ojos que una vez llegaron a contemplarla con calidez, se habían convertido en el reflejo de algo desconocido. La rubia sollozo en voz alta mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación y cerraba la puerta con un golpe seco.

¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? … Las señales siempre estuvieron presentes. La actitud reacia de Hermione fue el primer indicio, sin embargo, Fleur estaba tan atraída por ella como una polilla hacia la luz. Demasiado ciega para ver la cruda realidad.

_-Ella no es una mujer, Fleur.- Exclamo Ron con una mueca de disgusto.- Ella es un monstruo._

La rubia cerró las cortinas de su cama y se oculto bajo las sabanas gruesas. Estaba dolida, pero al mismo tiempo aterrada de lo que podía suceder a partir de ese momento.

¿Hermione la odiaba? ¿Iba a tratarla con la misma indiferencia que al principio?

La joven francesa sintió nuevamente la humedad en sus ojos, así como las palpitaciones en su cabeza con más intensidad. Estaba cansada de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía perder a Hermione de nuevo.

_-"¿Cómo puedo perderla si ella nunca ha sido mía?"–_Pensó Fleur con amargura.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y de inmediato las voces de sus compañeras inundaron el lugar. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban ocultando su estado demacrado, no podía permitir que alguien descubriera lo que estaba ocurriendo. No le importaban las criticas, o _el que dirán_, sino que alguien más se enterara de la condición de Hermione.

_-¿Te has herido? –interrumpió en voz baja_

_La rubia le miro confundida antes de bajar su mirada, ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó nuevamente en el escalón para levantar su túnica negra. Hermione observaba con atención apretando sus labios al ver la herida abierta en la rodilla izquierda._

_-Debió haber sido a causa de la caída –murmuro observando con atención.-No creo que se infecte si yo no…_

_-Tienes que ir a enfermería –dijo la joven retrocediendo_

_Fleur dirigió su mirada hacia ella con diversión._

_-Es solo una pequeña cortada, dudo mucho que me pueda dar una infección fuerte_

_-Tienes razón. Yo, debo irme._

_Sin mirar atrás la castaña se alejo del lugar con rapidez._

Los ojos de Fleur se abrieron por completo ante el recuerdo. Su mente seguía arrojando todos los momentos en los que Hermione demostró su naturaleza, incluso aquel día que señalo el olor a sangre sin importar lo que pudiera suceder.

-_"Pudo haberme atacado, pudo haberme hecho daño… pero no lo hizo. Ella solo trato de protegerme de sí misma."_

La castaña no podía ser peligrosa, Fleur se negaba a creerlo. Lo único que podía asegurar es que Hermione era diferente a los demás, en más de un sentido y eso no cambiaba su forma de tratarla.

-No puedo dejarte ir, Hermione. No ahora que se lo que necesitas.

**~x~**

Harry despertó en medio de la noche. Sus parpados se sentían pesados y la sensación de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo. La luz de las velas parpadeaba cada pocos segundos, casi como si estuviera agitándose ante un brisa inexistente de aire. El lugar sin duda no era su habitación, y todavía abrumado por la sensación de fatiga intensa, logro apoyarse en ambos codos para observar mejor a su alrededor. Sin embargo, fracaso al notar todo borroso, sus lentes se encontraban sobre la mesilla a su lado, muy lejos de su alcance para la poca fuerza que poseía.

El joven exhalo con resignación mientras se recostaba nuevamente. Tanto silencio empezaba a incomodarlo, hasta que un ruido lejano atrajo su atención. Harry parpadeo varias veces desconcertado, pero trato ignorar la sensación escalofriante que empezaba a invadirlo. Por inercia fue retrocediendo hasta que el respaldo de la camilla se encajo dolorosamente en su espalda, sea lo que sea que estuviera en la enfermería parecía acercarse.

**~x~**

Hermione permanecía inmóvil en un rincón de la pequeña habitación. El cargo de conciencia estaba consumiéndola por dentro, su semblante era inexpresivo pero su mirada estaba llena de culpa y remordimiento. Ella no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra su naturaleza, finalmente había comprendido las palabras de Ron; "_Eres un monstruo y ninguna poción puede cambiar eso". _

Para alguien sin corazón y emociones, muerta por dentro, Hermione lamentaría siempre el lastimar a las personas que la rodeaban… Sobre todo aquellas que confiaban en ella.

La castaña apretó la mandíbula con impotencia, mientras empezaba a golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Mañana se iría del castillo, como siempre quiso, pero extrañamente ese pensamiento solo la hacía sentir peor. Dumbledore no lo había dicho, pero sabía que eso pasaría… era inevitable. Pudo haber lastimado a Fleur, podría ocurrir una tragedia si ella permanecía en Hogwarts y el director lo sabía, no podía arriesgar a nadie. Hermione se dio por vencida y nuevamente se mantuvo inmóvil, y fue tan solo un segundo después cuando percibió una aroma diferente. Se asemejaba al aroma de un hombre lobo, igual de molesto e irritante en sus fosas nasales, pero de alguna forma era muy peculiar.

El rostro de la chica se contrajo en una mueca de asco mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud. Sus pies la llevaron más cerca de la puerta que la separaba de la enfermería, el único que estaba ahí era Harry y esa cosa que desprendía un hedor desagradable. Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza antes de abrir la puerta con brusquedad, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el frente y se encontraron con la figura de un perro negro que se acercaba a su compañero desorientado.

-Harry. –Grito la castaña tratando de ahuyentar a la criatura, pero en lugar de eso provoco que se acercara más al Gryffindor.

Hermione quiso alejar a la bestia que parecía muy aprehensiva del chico, pero fue detenida por una barrera invisible que le impidió entrar al lugar. La impotencia corría por sus venas al descubrir lo que sucedía, era la prueba clara de que ya no era bienvenida en el castillo.

-¿Hermione? ¿Por qué… - La voz de Harry se desvaneció ante el gruñido amenazante del perro a su lado.

El Gryffindor se movió incómodamente en su lugar antes de inclinarse con rapidez hacia la mesilla a su lado. Los lentes se encontraban con firmeza en su mano antes de colocárselos apresuradamente para ver lo que sucedía. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, contemplo con incredulidad al Grimm.

Mientras tanto la joven de cabello rizado luchaba contra la barrera invisible que la detenía. Hermione estaba desesperada, la criatura no parecía en lo más mínima afectada por su presencia. Él sabía que no podía hacerle daño, Sirius Black sabía que no podría hacer nada para salvar a Harry.

Los ojos azules del chico viajaron de vuelta hacia la mesa de noche, pero su varita no estaba ahí. Su atención se enfoco nuevamente en el perro negro que lo observaba atentamente y parecía estar listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Harry, déjame ayudarte. –Exclamo la castaña desesperada.- Solo tienes que…

El gruñido del animal resonó con fuerza por toda la enfermería. Harry se estremeció y desvió su mirada hacia su compañera pálida. Por un segundo la confusión opaco su mente, pero al ver como Hermione retrocedía ante un muro energético, comprendió sus palabras. El Grimm por otra parte, se aparto de la cama en dirección hacia la castaña. Dispuesto a evitar una lucha, Harry se puso de pie temblando, a causa de la debilidad que sentía. Al ver la mirada de Sirius Black sobre él lucho por enderezar su postura, pero fallo miserablemente y termino sentado en la orilla de la cama. Podía sentir la presencia del Grimm más cerca, al mismo tiempo que Hermione empezaba a maldecir en voz alta.

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez. –Dijo Harry con valentía. – Se que asesinaste a mis padres, ellos confiaban en ti y tú los traicionaste…

El gruñido feroz del animal interrumpió las palabras del Gryffindor, pero este no se inmuto al ver los dientes afilados de la bestia. Hermione contemplaba la escena con impotencia e ira, Harry estaba tratando de evitar que saliera ilesa, pero odiaba que fuera a costa de él. Maldijo nuevamente ya que era lo único que podía hacer, si el tonto de Ronald no hubiera lanzado ese hechizo nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Fue como un golpe bajo, la magia Sabbat era poco conocida por los magos, pero el hechizo de exilio era fácil de contrarrestar. Solo basta una bienvenida para romperlo, pero Harry se negaba a dársela por miedo a que saliera herida.

-Harry, por favor no hagas esto, déjame ayudarte. –Insistió con notoria desesperación.

A pesar de sus suplicas, el chico se mantuvo firme en la creencia de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sirius Black era un asesino, él fue quien mato a sus padres, la razón por la cual no tenia familia y si por decirlo merecía morir, entonces la muerte nunca antes había parecido tan atractiva como en ese instante. Sin embargo, toda palabra murió en su garganta al ver como el hombre le observaba enfurecido.

Finalmente estaba frente a frente con Sirius Black.

-Yo no mate a tus padres. –Respondió ásperamente mientras lo observaba.- Yo no los mate. Pase doce malditos años encerrado por un crimen que yo no cometí. Tus padres no eran solamente mis amigos… Ellos eran mi familia.

Las manos del hombre se apoderaron de los hombros de Harry con firmeza, su rostro pálido y demacrado demostraba su enojo y desesperación. Pero su mirada estaba opacada por la tristeza. Ninguno cedió ante el contacto visual, ni siquiera cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente y la voz del profesor Lupin rompió el silencio.

-Harry… Sirius, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Cuestiono cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El Gryffindor empujo al hombre con todas sus fuerzas y se volvió hacia el recién llegado con enojo.

-¿Usted lo sabía?

Hermione permaneció en silencio observando la interacción de los tres hombres. Se sintió aliviada de estar atrapada en ese lugar, ya que de lo contrario hubiera actuado bajo sus impulsos. Sin embargo, conforme analizaba la situación y dejaba a un lado su aversión por Remus Lupin, descubrió la verdadera intención de los hombres.

Harry estaba a salvo.

**~x~**

Tan pronto como Fleur despertó, inmediatamente se aseguro de recoger todas sus pertenecías para el día. A pesar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el ala de enfermería, iba a regresar con la esperanza de poder hablar con Hermione. Decirle que no sentía temor hacia ella por ser vampira, sino todo lo contrario. Pero sus planes fueron descartados cuando Ron la intercepto en la sala común, y aunque la rubia quisiera negarlo, sintió la repentina necesidad de agradecerle lo hizo ayer por ambas.

-Fleur, no tienes que darme las gracias. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, además lo importante es que estas a salvo.

-De todas formas, Ronald, sé que fue mi culpa. Hermione… yo no lo sabía y espero que guardes su secreto.

Si lo ocurrido con la castaña lo dejo sorprendido, ver a la chica frente a él suplicando fue algo que lo dejo sin palabras. Fleur no solo estaba culpándose de algo que tarde o temprano ocurriría, sino también, rogando que no divulgara la naturaleza de Hermione. Quien pudo haberla matado si no hubiera entrado a tiempo. Pero poco importaba todo aquello para la joven, porque su corazón estaba dispuesto a perdonarla.

Ron sabía que no tenia caso oponerse, aunque una parte de él envidiaba a la castaña.

-No tengo otra opción, Fleur. –Contesto el chico, ignorando la mirada confundida de su compañera. - Ella no sería la única que estaría en riesgo si alguien descubriera su identidad.

-¿Eso significa que no le dirás a nadie? –Pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, te doy mi palabra. Pero creo que tú también debes ser honesta con ella.

Fleur palideció ante las palabras de Ron, su boca se abrió varias veces intentando replicar pero solo un jadeo silencioso fue lo único que pudo hacer. El escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo la hizo retroceder al mismo tiempo que su mirada se desviaba hacia el suelo de la sala común.

Desde su llegada a Hogwarts nadie se había cuestionado porque la población masculina se sentía atraída hacia ella, simplemente una mirada hacia su dirección respondería cualquier pregunta. La rubia no era ajena a su físico, pero sabía la verdadera razón por la cual atraía la atención de los hombres.

-Siempre me pregunte porque estabas tan interesada en Granger, pero supongo que es algo que _no quieres evitar_.

-Hermione es una gran persona. –Atino a decir la francesa sin mirarlo.- No solo en mi despierta interés.

-Pero solo para ti, mantener la fe es más que una creencia. A pesar de todas mis advertencias, te acercaste a ella sin importar el riesgo e incluso cuando pudo haberte asesinado… pero aun así tratas de protegerla.

Sin importar las lágrimas ya visibles en sus ojos, Fleur contemplo el rostro de pelirrojo. El pánico empezaba a consumirla interiormente. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo apresuradamente, así como la tensión en el ambiente que comenzaba a sofocarla. La palaba aun no dicha persistía en su mente, clara y concisa. _Todo el mundo tiene sus secreto, algunos más oscuros que otros, pero cuando son descubiertos se siente la misma vulnerabilidad_. La francesa finalmente se dio por vencida, su orgullo mallugado la hizo estremecer involuntariamente cuando Ronald se acerco. Los ojos verdes la observaban, analizaban cada parte de su cara buscando una respuesta.

El silencio entre ambos fue roto por un golpe en la ventana, la lechuza del director aguardaba impacientemente con un pergamino. Al notar la angustia de Fleur, el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que dejar a un lado el tema. Lo último que deseaba era presionar a la chica y ahuyentarla, pero por lo menos sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Mientras se alejaba en dirección a la ventana una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Había descubierto que Fleur era una veela, y no solo eso, sino que Hermione aparentemente era su interés.

Las cosas no podían ser más entretenidas, ya que no tendría que recurrir a sus artimañas para separarlas. Ronald nunca se dio por vencido, lucho tal y como Hermione se lo pidió. Solo espero a que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso y la recompensa fuera puesta en bandeja de plata, la misma vampira se la pondría y entonces todas sus tácticas seria puestas en acción.

Así con el regocijo interno pero rostro estoico, se volvió hacia la rubia y le extendió el mensaje.

-El director quiere hablar con nosotros.

**~x~**


	16. Chapter 16

**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Los hechos han sido modificados para adaptarse a una línea de tiempo distinta. **

**~x~**

_**Final del Capitulo Anterior: **_

Las cosas no podían ser más entretenidas, ya que no tendría que recurrir a sus artimañas para separarlas. Ronald nunca se dio por vencido, lucho tal y como Hermione se lo pidió. Solo espero a que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso y la recompensa fuera puesta en bandeja de plata, la misma vampira se la pondría y entonces todas sus tácticas serian puestas en acción.

Así con el regocijo interno pero rostro estoico, se volvió hacia la rubia y le extendió el mensaje.

-El director quiere hablar con nosotros.

**~x~**

**Capitulo 15**

"_Los misterios se revelan por sí mismos__" _

**~x~**

Harry se acerco sigilosamente al marco de la puerta desde donde podía observar a Hermione. La chica estaba sentada sobre la camilla jugueteando con sus manos y mirando hacia la nada, generalmente la castaña mantenía su rostro libre de cualquier expresión, pero su semblante actual era diferente de alguna manera. Tal vez a causa de culpabilidad en sus ojos y postura derrotada. Finalmente cuando pareció reconocer su presencia, el Gryffindor sonrió despreocupadamente, ignorando las palabras y advertencias de la señora Pomfrey.

-¿Cómo estás? -Pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

La joven se encogió de hombros y trato de sonreír, pero sus labios se curvearon en una mueca incomoda.

-He tenido mejores momentos, supongo. –Respondió en voz baja, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. –No deberías estar aquí, Harry.

-Quizás… pero eres mi amiga y no voy a dejarte sola.

Una risa amarga emano de los labios de la vampira, mientras sus ojos marrones se fijaron de nuevo en su compañero con desilusión.

-Es mejor que no sepas cuantas personas me dijeron lo mismo y ahora están muertas. –Espeto con frialdad. – Un amigo no es el peligro encarnado, Harry, no es alguien que puede hacerte daño.

-Tú nunca me lo has hecho, sino todo lo contrario. –Insistió adentrándose a la habitación.

Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver sus acciones y rehuyó hacia la esquina más alejada. La tensión en sus hombros era evidente, al igual que la rigidez en su mandíbula.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-No lo creo, ¿sabes? Ayer pude ver lo mucho que te importo, a pesar de que digas lo contrario. –Replico el chico de anteojos con una sonrisa.- Si de verdad no te importara, no habrías tratado de luchar contra Sirius y el profesor Lupin. No habrías tratado de protegerme, pero lo hiciste… y eso me demuestra que tú te preocupas por el bienestar de los demás. Que si te alejas, es porque temes herirnos.

La castaña permaneció en silencio, todavía negándose a mirarle, las protestas y palabras venenosas murieron en sus labios incluso antes de pensarlas. Harry, por su parte continúo acercándose cautelosamente hacia ella. La sonrisa estaba fresca en sus labios al igual que la simpatía en su mirada. Sus palabras resonaron en la mente de la vampira como un disco rayado, haciéndola creer que podían llegar a ser verdaderas.

Sin embargo, Hermione no podía dejar a un lado sus recuerdos. Ellos estaban ahí como prueba del daño que podría causar, del dolor que podría infringir en un momento de debilidad y descontrol. Vivir bajo la presión de su propia naturaleza no era vida, sino un infierno que día a día torturaba su existencia.

A lo largo de los años comprendió que nada dura para siempre, un pequeño error era suficiente para desatar una tragedia. Pero en algún momento dejo que sus barreras fueran penetradas, y todo su control se fuera por la borda.

…Tan solo bastaba un paso en falso para que todo se venga abajo.

-Es cierto que me preocupo por ti y Fleur. –Acepto alzando su mirada desde el suelo. – Y por ello es que hare lo debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Nos darás una oportunidad? … Eso es genial, Hermione. Juntos resolveremos….

-No Harry, yo no puedo fingir algo que no soy. Los intentos han fracasado y mi paciencia se ha agotado. –Confeso la castaña ocultando su tristeza. – Voy a irme de Hogwarts y nada, ni nadie va detenerme.

El Gryffindor sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces negándose a creer en sus palabras. Hermione no podía irse. Sin decir una palabra más, Harry dio media vuelta y salió apresuradamente de aquella habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Sus pasos apresurados tenían una destino, y ese era encontrar a cierta rubia francesa lo más pronto posible.

**~x~**

-Adelante, por favor… ¿Té? -Ofreció en director.

Fleur se negó educadamente mientras observaba a su alrededor con curiosidad. El ave fénix detrás de la silla capturo su atención hasta que Ron se coloco frente a ella con preocupación. La rubia trato de ignorar la incomodidad que le provocaba, y permitió que la condujera hacia una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Albus tomo asiento sin dejar de mirarla.

- Señorita Delacour, voy a ser directo con usted. Creo que no es necesario una explicación a detalle del estado de la joven Granger, ¿cierto? –La francesa asintió incómodamente, antes de desviar su mirada hacia el ave detrás del hombre.- Usted sabe del peligro al cual se expuso, y aunque su intención no era mas que la de ser una buena amiga, la situación ameritaba tomar precauciones desde el momento en que mis advertencias fueron claras. No solo desobedeció mis órdenes, sino que actuó de forma irracional.

Fleur apretó la mandíbula con impotencia mientras escuchaba las palabras del director, ¿Qué mas podía hacer después de todo? Nada era mentira, y cada afirmación se sentía como un golpe a su orgullo. No trataría de quedar como una víctima, mucho menos permitir que Ronald y el director vieran su debilidad, porque Hermione representaba eso, su lado más vulnerable y no dudaría en protegerla con uñas y dientes.

Tan solo la noche anterior recordando sus encuentros con la castaña, se dio cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza. Fleur no era buena descifrando mensajes ocultos durante las conversaciones. Pocas veces hablaba con sus compañeros, y cuando lo hacia su interés no duraba más de un minuto. En cambio con Hermione, de algún modo todo era distinto, desde sus conversaciones tensas hasta el comportamiento ansioso.

Todas las sensaciones eran nuevas, diferentes y sin duda sorprendentes.

Al notar el silencio, la chica inhalo profundamente antes de comenzar hablar. Ron se movió con inquietud al ver la postura defensiva que adopto. Poco importaba lo que sucedía o pensaba el pelirrojo, si ella tenía que aceptar la culpa por todo, lo haría. Fue ella la que rompió las reglas, fue quien se acerco a Hermione cuando le rogo que se alejara y sobre todo, era la culpable de que la vampira hubiera reaccionado de esa forma. Si Fleur no hubiera cedido ante la tentación de besarla y desarmar todo hechizo, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo… Aunque no se arrepentía por completo de sus actos.

-Reconozco mis faltas, señor. Me disculpo por desobedecerlo y estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias. Pero usted mismo lo dijo, mi intención solo era asegurarme de que Hermione se encontrara bien. Ni usted ni la señora Pomfrey fueron capaces de decirme como estaba, independientemente de su naturaleza. –Exclamo con evidente amargura.- Lo único que deseaba era saber si estaba bien. Dios, ella tuvo un encuentro con un dementor!

-Señorita, estoy al tanto de lo que ocurrió. Pero comprenda que ni siquiera nosotros éramos capaces de saber el estado de Hermione… ¿Mentirle habría sido mejor? Yo no lo creo. Solo evitamos darle falsas esperanzas.

Fleur resoplo sin importar la falta de educación que mostraba. Las palabras del director sonaban como excusas baratas ante sus oídos. Esa respuesta pudo habérsela dicho, en lugar de mantenerla en una espera agónica.

-Me gustaría escuchar la versión de los hechos, si eso está bien con usted. –Agrego el director.

La bruja francesa contuvo la respiración por unos momentos, pero finalmente asintió, ignorando el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo. Hermione no le había hecho daño, aunque las marcas en sus antebrazos dijeran lo contrario. Ocurrió tan rápido que ella se negó a creerlo por un segundo, sin embargo, cuando el dolor empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. La chica frente a ella no era la misma, sus ojos era negros por completo y su voz sonaba cruel. Carente de emociones y reconocimiento. Fleur trato de liberarse pero era el agarre sobre ella era firmemente doloroso.

Su boca permaneció cerrada en una línea apretada y tensa, pero el gemido lastimero se escucho de todas formas. La rubia parpadeaba con rapidez ocultando las lágrimas en su mirada. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar a causa del pánico, conocía esa sensación de asfixia e impotencia. Hermione pareció sentirla también y por un momento sus manos vacilaron. Los ojos de la vampira escrudiñaron su rostro, y Fleur creyó ver una pizca de reconocimiento, pero las manos se deslizaron hacia su cuello antes de que pudiera notarlo. Un pequeño grito ahogado escapo de sus labios al sentir la piel helada de Hermione contra su cuello, no hubo dolor, ni siquiera más presión en su agarre.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ronald entro. No parecía sorprendido en lo mas mínimo, sino enojado. La rubia estaba aterrorizada de lo que pudo haber sucedido, aunque cierta parte de ella se alegro del contacto extrañamente intimo. Luego de caer en cuenta de sus pensamiento, volvió a la realidad cuando su cuerpo se deslizo hacia abajo con un golpe seco. Ronald había tomado a Hermione de sus hombros apartándola de ella, la vampira no perdió más tiempo y lo enfrento con evidente odio. Fleur reacciono y sus piernas temblorosas le permitieron correr lo más rápido que pudo, no hubo una mirada hacia atrás mientras lo hacía, pero algo dentro de ella la hizo sentir culpable.

La bruja francesa relato lo ocurrido, omitiendo algunos detalles personales, hasta que finalmente Dumbledore parecía complacido. Sin embargo, Ronald permaneció en silencio totalmente incrédulo. Claro que él sabía lo que ocurrió, pero la perspectiva de Fleur era totalmente distinta a la verdadera. Empezando por el no temor en absoluto hacia la vampira.

-Hermione no sería capaz de lastimarme. –Insistió la rubia con confianza.

Ron se burlo despectivamente ignorando la mirada fulminante de la chica a su lado. Su postura se relajo y finalmente se inclino hacia Dumbledore.

-Solo porque yo la detuve, sino ella le hubiera hecho daño.

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda, Ronald. –Replico la rubia apresuradamente.- Ni siquiera sé porque estabas siguiéndome.

-Fleur, yo…

-Basta! –La voz de Dumbledore retumbo en la oficina. Fleur bajo su rostro con vergüenza mientras el pelirrojo cerraba torpemente su boca. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar de nuevo y el anciano se sintió satisfecho.- Por favor les pido que mantengan todo lo ocurrido en el pasado. Nada de lo que hablamos puede salir de esta oficina, ¿queda claro?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron con nerviosismo antes de ser despedidos del lugar.

-Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, mantengamos todo lo ocurrido en el pasado. –Repitió la rubia, interponiéndose en el camino de Ron. – Por el bien de ambos.

-No sé porque creí que cambiarias de opinión acerca de Hermione. –Replico el chico con enojo.- ¿Acaso no entiendes que nunca habrá un _bien_ entre nosotros? … Quizás debí permitir que ella te hiciera daño para que te dieras cuenta de lo que hablo.

Fleur parpadeo sorprendida ante las palabras del pelirrojo. El eco de los pasos apresurados fue desapareciendo, y muy pronto se encontró sola en el pasillo. Debía admitir que las palabras de Ronald la molestaron, y al mismo tiempo la hicieron sentir culpable. Cierta verdad se filtraba en ellas aunque quisiera negarlo, sobre todo en las últimas.

Los recuerdos se apropiaron de su mente y una mirada soñadora se perdió en el suelo, por inercia su mano se coloco en el cuello donde llego a sentir el roce de la piel de la vampira. Fueron segundos, pero Fleur conservaría la sensación para siempre. Con un suspiro la joven emprendió marcha a la enfermería, necesitaba ver a Hermione y cerciorarse de que Harry estuviera bien. Sin embargo, no muy lejos del pasillo principal distinguió una figura conocida. La sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro era sincera y llena de alivio, la rubia apresuro el paso sin importar las miradas curiosas.

Harry se sorprendió al ver a su amiga frente a él. No sabía con exactitud durante cuánto tiempo estuvo buscándola, pero era consciente de que había estado en muchos lugares del castillo sin encontrarla hasta ese momento. Sus brazos se abrieron y Fleur tímidamente acepto su abrazo, ambos ignoraron la atención que recibían y después de unos momentos se separaron. El Gryffindor sonrió ofreciendo su brazo caballerosamente antes abrirse paso hacia los jardines.

-Lamento no haberte ido a visitar esta mañana. – Se disculpo la francesa.- Iba hacerlo, lo juro, pero Dumbledore quería hablar con Ron y yo.

-¿Ocurrió algo mientras estaba inconsciente?

La pregunta de Harry provoco un estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo. Después de algunos minutos en silencio, Fleur finalmente asintió asegurándose de que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que hablarían. Dumbledore dijo que todo debía quedar en el pasado, pero Harry merecía saber.

Después de todo él sabía más acerca de la condición de Hermione, además de ser su amigo.

-Fue culpa mía. Yo no estaba pensando racionalmente, ¿sabes? -Apresuro a decir la rubia cabiz baja. Harry le observo confundido hasta que Fleur le indico sentarse en el pasto.- Después de que ambos fueran atacados Dumbledore les traslado de inmediato a la enfermería. En el trayecto hubo complicaciones y Hermione tuvo que ser puesta en la habitación del fondo. No era posible verla, y nadie podía decirme sobre su estado. Yo estaba desesperada. Era ignorante de, bueno,… tu sabes.

Los ojos azules de la francesa se concentraron en el horizonte con nostalgia. El silencio a su alrededor hizo que la tensión entre ambos creciera con rapidez, Harry comprendió sus palabras y no sabía que decir, estaba mas allá de sorprendido y confuso.

-¿Tú lo sabes? –Pregunto con torpeza, después de unos momentos en silencio.

Fleur asintió solemnemente y se volvió hacia él con su rostro serio.

-Por desgracia no fue como me hubiera gustado descubrirlo, pero gracias a esa imprudencia ahora todo tiene sentido.

- Yo no podía traicionar la confianza de Hermione. –Dijo el Gryffindor con cierta culpabilidad.- No era mi lugar para…

-Está bien, Harry. –Interrumpió la rubia con tranquilidad. Su mano derecha se coloco sobre el brazo de su amigo para confortarlo.- Entiendo, y mucho menos te culpo por ocultármelo. Como he dicho, fue mi culpa. Pero sé que ahora las cosas van a ser más complicadas que antes.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.

El toque de diversión en las palabras del Gryffindor consiguió aliviar la tensión entre ambos. Fleur se permitió sonreír al comprender lo que eso significaba. Nunca imagino atravesar por situaciones de ese tipo, pero ahora que Harry era su amigo debía planteárselas como algo normal.

Después de algunos minutos en silencio, Harry aclaro su garganta haciendo que la bruja a su lado le observara con atención.

-Esta mañana hable con Hermione.

-¿Te dijo algo sobre mi? –Cuestiono Fleur apresuradamente. Ignorando lo desesperada que había sonado.

-No, pero... ella quiere irse.

Las palabras del joven a su lado resonaron en sus oídos una y otra vez. La sensación de asfixia la obligo a ponerse de pie mientras contemplaba con incredulidad el rostro de su amigo, Fleur entreabrió sus labios dispuesta a hablar pero ninguna palabra pudo ser pronunciada. El nudo en su garganta era demasiado doloroso.

-El encuentro con el dementor la hizo revivir algunas de sus peores pesadillas. Hermione recordó su pasado y ahora mismo se niega a seguir adelante, no confía en sí misma.

-Pero ella no puede irse, no puede abandonarnos.

-Eso mismo le dije, pero no quiere escucharme. –Susurro Harry en voz baja.- Tenemos que hacer algo, Fleur.

La rubia asintió negándose a llorar. Debía hablar con Hermione lo más pronto posible y sabia que eso no sería nada fácil. Pero quien mejor que Harry para ayudarla, sobre todo si se hacía a la idea de lo que la castaña realmente podría significaba para ella.

-Harry, yo también debo confesarte algo.

**~x~**

Tres golpes en la puerta rompieron el silencio.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil sobre la camilla ignorándolos. Su mirada estaba perdida al igual que sus ganas por seguir dentro de ese castillo, la tensión se hizo presente cuando escucho como Dumbledore giraba la perilla. Mentalmente se reprendió ante su falta de ánimo, quizás estaría a punto de presenciar uno de los momentos más significativos en su existencia. Pero una parte de ella anticipaba lo que iba a ocurrir, y por desgracia no era lo que esperaba.

-Señorita Granger, me alegro de verla más tranquila. –Dijo a modo de saludo el director, cerrando la puerta tras sus pasos. La castaña no pudo evitar notar su seguridad y confianza mientras se acercaba.- ¿Cómo se siente?

-Atrapada, infeliz y con ganas de marcharme. –Respondió amargamente la joven.

Dumbledore sonrió ante su sinceridad, pero sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

-Huir de los problemas no los soluciona.

-No estoy huyendo, porque adonde quiera que vaya el peligro me sigue. Solo estoy intentando hacer lo correcto.

-Recuerdo haberle dicho que existen un millón de caminos, un millón de miedos… pero solo hay una verdad que enfrentar. Lo más correcto en este caso es no darse por vencida y seguir adelante.

Hermione rio con sequedad negándose levantar su mirada del suelo.

-Estoy cansada de luchar, …de aparentar algo que no soy. Mi vida, si así puedo llamarle, es un calvario tormentoso.

-Todos tenemos algo que nos atormenta, la diferencia es como buscamos la calma. –Replico el director observándola fijamente.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula en un intento de reprimir las ganas de maldecirlo. Toda la situación estaba mas allá de ser incomoda, tal vez debido a la sensación de estar siendo analizada. Dumbledore lograba descifrarla con facilidad la mayoría de las veces, como si pudiera ver más allá de su máscara y barreras.

-Los misterios se revelan por sí mismo, señorita. Eso es inevitable, pero lo que si puede cambiar es la forma en que lo hagan.

El ceño de la castaña se arrugo ante las palabras del Director.

-¿Qué esta insinuando? –Cuestiono reteniendo su frustración.

-La señorita Delacour merece saber lo que ocurre, y usted sabe perfectamente el porqué.

- Los vampiros somos como la versión aterradora de las Veelas. –Contradijo Hermione con obstinación.- Belleza, manipulación... Ella solo está confundida.

-Nadie, excepto ella, puede asegurarlo.

-Jamás voy a permitirme cometer el mismo error. Y si eso significa huir como usted dice, entonces lo hare. –Sentencio la chica con firmeza.

Dumbledore no se inmuto ante la mirada fulminante de la vampira. Sino que contrario a lo que esperaba Hermione, decidió tomar asiento a su lado manteniendo una distancia segura.

-Lamentablemente el amor es un sentimiento del cual nadie puede huir.

-Pero puede ocultarse, eso es seguro. –Afirmo la joven.

-Todo tiene un límite, y por desgracia la contención de los sentimientos no es la excepción….

**~x~**

Ronald se abrió paso hacia el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Por fortuna eran pocos los estudiantes que transitaban por el pasillo, enfocados en sus propios asuntos. Al llegar a su destino la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar, el profesor apareció frente a él con su rostro expectante, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho.

-Me alegro de que volvieras. –Dijo cruzando sus brazos.- Creí que te mantendrías alejado.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño con enojo al percibir una pizca de burla en la voz de Remus.

-No he venido para discutir. Solo quiero saber si hay noticias acerca de Granger.

-Dumbledore no ha notificado nada, así que supongo que seguirá en Hogwarts como tu compañera.

–Por Merlín! No puedo creer que después de todo aun la acepten aquí…

El profesor exhalo restándole importancia a la actitud de su estudiante, por lo que camino directo hacia su escritorio sin dirigirle una segunda mirada.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no es la gran cosa, Ronald. -Interrumpió.- Es totalmente hipócrita que te niegues a su estancia aquí argumentando su condición, sobre todo si nosotros también somos monstruos.

-No te atrevas a compararnos con ella. –Mascullo el pelirrojo con disgusto.

-Te niegas aceptar una realidad en la cual ambos somos iguales. –Continuo Remus sin importar la tensión a su alrededor.- Vampiros y hombres lobos son más parecidos de lo que crees. Ambos son asesinos, bestias capaces de dañar a los demás.

-Somos más inteligentes y fuertes que ellos.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa con diversión. No importaba todas las veces que tuviera que explicarlo, Ronald siempre se sentiría superior.

-Fuerza, inteligencia y excelentes manipuladores son algunas de las virtudes de un vampiro. En cambio cuando nosotros nos transformamos dejamos de ser lo que mencionaste. Nos volvemos impulsivos e irracionales.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche como para que estés defendiéndola? –Cuestiono el pelirrojo frustración.

Remus desvió su mirada de los papeles que sostenía y frunció el ceño con molestia. Tras conocer durante años a Ronald y su familia, había aprendido que la creencia de superioridad era algo que difícilmente podía cambiar. Arthur y Molly los habían educado de esa manera, sin percatarse del grado de insolencia, inmadurez y arrogancia que eso significaba.

-Cuida tu tono, Ronald, no estamos en tu casa sino en el aula donde puedo tomar represalias por tu comportamiento. –Reprendió el hombre con voz grave.

-Me disculpo, profesor. No fue mi intención faltarle al respeto.

La ironía y resignación se filtro en la voz del pelirrojo pero Remus decidió ignorarla. Después de varios momentos en silencio Ron comprendió que no había nada más que hacer ahí.

-Quiero pedirte un favor. –Exclamo el hombre al verlo caminar hacia la salida.

-Por supuesto.

-Sea cual sea la decisión de Dumbledore, no dejes solo a Harry. Él los necesitara más que nunca.

A pesar de la intriga que sentía, el pelirrojo asintió sin dar media vuelta. Si algo era seguro, era la amistad que compartía con Harry a pesar de sus diferencias.

**~x~**

La impotencia corría por sus venas mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Harry y Fleur habían aparecido de la nada argumentando que debían hablar. Hermione pensó en ignorarlos y volver a su habitación, pero al ver el semblante incierto de los Gryffindor no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en el lugar… Después de todo lo ocurrido era lo menos que podía hacer, aunque se negaba a reconocer la presencia de Fleur.

-Supongo que la historia se está repitiendo entonces. –Musito la castaña.

Harry asintió convencido de sus palabras mientras que la francesa esperaba alguna explicación.

-El ministerio está utilizando toda su influencia. No quieren aceptar que Voldemort ha vuelto.

-Cedric murió por su culpa, incluso el ministro anterior….

-Pero eso no es suficiente, mientras las pruebas no aparezcan nadie creerá. –Interrumpió el chico con desesperación.- Por eso te lo ruego, Hermione. No te vayas. No nos abandones.

La vampira apretó la mandíbula y se negó a observarlos. Desde hacia tiempo sospechaba que algo malo ocurría, casi podía sentirlo en el ambiente. Y el ataque de los dementores solo era una confirmación. Esas creaturas no eran fiables, su alma oscura sedienta de dolor era incapaz de ser leal. Dumbledore también sabía que los tiempos estaban cambiando, por ello la había hecho prometer que ayudaría a Harry. Nunca le dijo cómo y con qué, pero ahora lo entendía.

-Espero que seas consciente de que no será fácil. –Espeto la castaña con tranquilidad.

Harry sonrió abiertamente y trato de acercarse a la chica, pero esta se alejo con rapidez, evitando cualquier contacto físico. La sonrisa forzada en sus labios no paso desapercibida para Fleur, quien permanecía de pie junto a la puerta totalmente confundida.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Hermione finalmente se volvió hacia la rubia. Ambas se contemplaron con anhelo y tristeza, pero ninguna se atrevía hablar hasta que Harry se despidió.

La vampira bajo su rostro después de unos momentos, todo lo que había planeado decir de pronto quedo en el olvido. Fleur aguardaba ansiosamente, todavía sin moverse. Hermione noto la esperanza que iluminaba su mirada, y fue el impulso que necesito para dejar a un lado su nerviosismo.

-Lo siento. –Exclamo finalmente con vergüenza. - De verdad, te juro que no quise hacerte daño. Yo…

-Hermione, no tienes que disculparte. –Interrumpió la bruja de ojos azules, con sus mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí.- Fue mi culpa.

La joven de piel pálida rio en voz baja sin humor, provocando que Fleur se estremeciera.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso. Por si no lo recuerdas yo pude… pude hacerte daño. –Afirmo cabizbaja.- La única culpable aquí, soy yo.

-Tal vez la culpa es de ambas. –Contradijo la rubia medio sonriendo.- Pero lo importante es que no ocurrió nada, y sé que no ocurrirá.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Acaso no temes que yo pueda perder el control en cualquier momento?

-Hermione, tu no fuiste la única que oculto lo que era. –Respondió Fleur con voz temblorosa.- En medio de una situación difícil ambas descubrimos algo muy importante, y sé que no puedes negarlo. Tú también lo sentiste.

-Fleur, yo no soy la opción más segura.

-No se trata de opciones, sino de aceptar lo que tenemos. –Murmuro la francesa.- La felicidad no tiene reglas.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza mientras apretaba sus ojos.

-Yo no te puedo garantizar felicidad, protección… amor.

-Has hecho todo eso sin proponértelo. –Afirmo la rubia caminando hacia ella.- Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que serias parte de mi vida. Nadie como tú me ha hecho de sentir de esta manera. Sé que puedes escuchar mi corazón latir apresuradamente, y es solo porque tú estás aquí. Conmigo. No quiero, ni busco una vida normal… solo quiero ser feliz contigo.

-Fleur…-La voz de la vampira se desvaneció, al mismo tiempo que sentía la pared contra su espalda. Los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era ella la que estaba acorralada sin poder hacer nada. - Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo…No más secretos, no más cobardía. Pero antes debes saber sobre mi pasado.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de la rubia lentamente se desvaneció. Algo en su interior se sacudió haciéndola retroceder y contemplar la cara afligida de Hermione. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de culpabilidad y temor, Fleur sabía lo que eso significaba, e inconscientemente continuo alejándose hasta que la mano pálida de castaña se entrelazo con la suya con firmeza.

- No te culpare si me odias después de escucharme.

**~x~**

**Querido lector (a), te agradezco el haber entrado a leer esta historia. **

**Fue un largo tiempo sin publicar, pero finalmente conseguí dejar atrás el bloqueo de escritor. Quisiera también hacer un agradecimiento especial a las 102 personas que me tienen incluida en su lista de Autores favoritos, y a las otras 94 en su lista de alerta, de verdad significa mucho para mí :)!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA! :D ¿Qué tal, chicos? No me trago la tierra, bueno tal vez si, pero me devolvió cuando supo que no había terminado esta historia jajaja XD Recientemente he concluido con un proyecto y me siento muy feliz. Y esta, por supuesto, no va a ser la excepción. Hace una semana salí de vacaciones en la uni :3 perooo… en mi trabajo no :( Sin embargo, creo que voy a tener un poco más de tiempo para escribir si administro bien mi tiempo, aunque no puedo garantizar nada ñ.ñ**

**Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a las personas que comentaron en el ultimo capitulo, Gracias! **

Cecis-drkpotter, , Guest, Nara375, Emi, elenz23, romymalfoy16 y Lara Pond :)

**~x~**

_**Final del Capitulo Anterior: **_

- Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo…No más secretos, no más cobardía. Pero antes debes saber sobre mi pasado.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de la rubia lentamente se desvaneció. Algo en su interior se sacudió haciéndola retroceder y contemplar la cara afligida de Hermione. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de culpabilidad y temor, Fleur sabía lo que eso significaba, e inconscientemente continuo alejándose hasta que la mano pálida de castaña se entrelazo con la suya con firmeza.

- No te culpare si me odias después de escucharme.

**~x~**

**Capitulo 16**

"_No __importa cuánto pienses lo que quieres o necesitas.__ "_

Interludio: Hermione

**~x~**

No pude evitar golpear el tronco más cercano. La impotencia corría a través de mis venas y necesitaba encontrar una forma de liberarla. Grité sin poder contenerme, sin importar que Mulciber estuviera tratando de tranquilizarme. Sus palabras aun resonaban en mi mente, por más que quisiera ignorarlas. Katherine estaba viva, yo lo sabía. Mis manos empujaron con fuerza el cuerpo de Mulciber sin importar el alboroto que eso significaba, el tronco grueso del árbol término por caerse en medio de un ruido estrepitoso. El no discutió mas, en su lugar se limito a observar a nuestro alrededor con preocupación.

Sabíamos que la mansión se encontraba a unos kilómetros, y la probabilidad de que alguien viera el acontecimiento, era muy pequeña. El silencio se hizo presente, a excepción de las hojas agitándose. Nos mantuvimos callados por lo que pareció una eternidad, y mis sentidos se encontraban alertas en caso de cualquier pista que nos condujera a Katherine.

La culpabilidad se sentía como una opresión invisible en mi pecho. Sé que si pudiera llorar, mis ojos derramarían lágrimas llenas de dolor.

-Nunca debí permitir que esto llegara demasiado lejos. -Lamente en voz alta.- Si no la hubiera dejado ir...

-Tú no sabías que esto ocurriría.

Sacudí mi cabeza una y otra vez con obstinación. La tristeza que sentía era insoportable. El tan solo imaginar que algo malo le ocurrió a Katherine me hacia querer terminar con mi propia existencia.

-Continuare y no me importa lo que digas. -Anuncie empezando a caminar.

Mis piernas parecían flaquear en cada paso que daba, hasta que la presencia de Mulciber se unió junto a mí. Los ruidos extraños empezaron a escucharse con claridad, la sensación de estar siendo acechada fue incrementándose y fue solo unos metros más adelante cuando un gemido lastimero se escucho. Sin pensar me acerque con rapidez, estaba lista para atacar si era necesario, pero lo único que percibí fue un aroma intenso que no podía describir. El ardor en mi garganta de pronto se hizo presente, la atracción por encontrar la fuente era irresistible. Mis ojos observaron alrededor con desesperación, sin embargo sea lo que sea que portaba ese aroma ya se había alejado. La única prueba era la resequedad en mi garganta y una sed aparentemente repentina.

-¿Que fue eso? -Pregunte desconcertada.

Mulciber se limito a sacudir su cabeza con pesadez mientras observaba el suelo. Su semblante de preocupación parecía incrementarse al paso de los segundos. Sus labios finalmente se abrieron pero toda palabra murió en cuanto el crujido de las ramas iba acercándose. El alzo su mano en señal de permanecer quietos, pero su mirada observaba a nuestro alrededor con lentitud.

Permanecí en silencio imitando su acto de vigilancia, pero con la oscuridad cubriendo cada parte el bosque, era difícil distinguir de donde provenían los pasos. Nuestro sentido del olfato percibió de nuevo el aroma desconocido y nuevamente la molestia en mi garganta apareció, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, un quejido logro escapar de mis labios. Sea lo sea me tenía a sus pies en cuestión de segundos, y Mulciber lo percibió de inmediato. Sus reflejos actuaron rápidamente y logro así envolver sus abrazos alrededor de mi con fuerza. Mi desesperación se transmitió a través de maldiciones contra él, pero eso no parecía inmutarlo en lo absoluto.

-El bosque es hogar de muchas creaturas. -Repitió el vampiro apretando su agarre.- Una de ellas; las Veelas.

Sus palabras terminaron en casi un susurro, mis ojos se entornaron directamente hacia la figura que se acercaba entre las sombras. Mi deseo se incremento al pasar los segundos. La luna finalmente ilumino su rostro y mi resistencia desapareció, caí rendida a sus pies sin habla. Mulciber permaneció sujetándome mientras observábamos a la mujer de cabellos dorados y piel pálida.

La piel de la misteriosa mujer parecía desprender un brillo inexplicable. Su semblante de interés era evidente, a pesar de los pocos metros que nos separaba. Mulciber carraspeo con algo similar al nerviosismo, lo que provoco que mi inquietud aumentara.

-Estamos buscando a una chica. –Exclamo a modo de explicación.

Sin embargo, aquello pareció disgustar a la mujer que poco a poco empezaba a retroceder. Sus manos se apretaron en puños y por extraño que parezca el ambiente cambio radicalmente.

-No queremos hacerle daño. –Repuse ignorando el dolor que habitaba en mi garganta.- Solo quiero encontrar a Katherine y llevarla de vuelta con su madre.

Mi voz flaqueo durante la explicación, pero logro que la desconocida lentamente dejara su postura defensiva. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo con intensidad, hasta que por fin dirigió su mirada por encima de su hombro. Por un segundo parecía incierta y reacia, hasta que un suspiro profundo emano de sus labios.

-Síganme. –Ordeno, volviéndose hacia la misma dirección de dónde provino.

Mulciber apretó su agarre por un segundo y me observo detenidamente. Solo quería saber si estaba más tranquila, y sorprendentemente las ansias que me consumían anteriormente, habían desaparecido. Asentí un tanto sorprendida, pero no tarde en iniciar con nuestro recorrido.

-Pase lo que pase, trata de mantenerte tranquilla. –Susurro observando la espalda de la mujer.- Las Veelas pueden envolverte fácilmente.

Si la intención era que mantuviera la calma resulto ser todo lo contrario. No me atreví a hablar por miedo a que el ardo volviera, pero si todo aquello era provocado por la desconocida, tenía claro que estaba perdida.

Después de caminar durante varios minutos, la luz de una fogata podía distinguirse entre los árboles. Mis manos se apretaron con impotencia hasta que Mulciber me detuvo, anticipando la acción de la mujer rubia.

-Estarán perdidos si intentan hacer algo contra nosotros. –Advirtió, antes de revelar un sitio libre de arboleda. Y con un fuego crepitante en su centro.

La sorpresa inicial quedo en segundo plano cuando distinguí un cuerpo inconsciente. Varias mujeres le rodeaban y parecían estar meditando, sin embargo su acción fue interrumpida por una sacudida brusca de él. Paralizada ante lo que veía, finalmente el rostro de Katherine quedo al descubierto cuando el circulo se rompió.

Mi instinto fue tratar de acercarme, pero Mulciber me aprehendió con su agarre firme.

-Uno como ustedes estaba alimentándose de ella. –Espeto la mujer, observándonos fijamente.- Fue demasiado tarde cuando pudimos detenerlo. La ponzoña en su sangre se ha extendido, y en poco tiempo dejara su vitalidad como ser humana.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron temblar involuntariamente. Mi dulce y amada Katherine había sido atacada por alguien como nosotros. El grito angustiado que emano de mis labios no inmuto a ninguna de las mujeres, y Mulciber lentamente permitió que mis rodillas se doblaran hasta que mis manos se enterraron en la tierra con impotencia.

-Hemos intentado todo lo que está a nuestro alcance. –Concluyo desviando su mirada hacia el fuego.

-Si ella fue atacada por un vampiro, ¿Por qué nos ha permitido verla? –Cuestiono Mulciber en voz baja.

-Por la simple y sencilla razón de que ustedes no son carroñeros, ¿o me equivoco? –Ambos sacudimos la cabeza negativamente mientras nos poníamos de pie.- Además la chica dijo que vendrían. Específicamente 'Ermione.

Mis labios se apretaron en una línea firme mientras observaba el cuerpo desangrado de Katherine.

-Tiene que haber una solución, ella no puede… -Mi voz se desvaneció hasta que la mujer me señalo el cuerpo inconsciente.

Era la clara invitación de acercarme y no dude ni un segundo en acatarla. Mi mano se coloco bajo la cabeza de Katherine, permitiéndome admirar su rostro apacible. El color de sus labios y mejillas había desaparecido, adquiriendo un tono de piel pálida y fantasmal como el mío.

Mulciber se acerco poco después y me observo fijamente con tristeza.

-Debemos hacer algo. –Rogué, antes de besar la frente de la chica entre mis brazos.

-Hay ocasiones en las que debemos tomar decisiones, entre lo que es correcto y lo que no. –Respondió colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.- Esta es una de esas. Katherine puede continuar viviendo, pero no será como una mortal. Sino como tú y yo.

-No! Ella no puede convertirse en un monstruo. –Replique apretándola contra mi cuerpo.- Katherine no.

-Sola hay una manera de evitar eso, y tú lo sabes.

Cerré mis ojos implorando que aquello no estuviera sucediendo, rogando por encontrar una forma de salvar a la mujer entre mis brazos. Katherine había confiado, ella creyó en mí y ese fue su peor error. Aunque la culpa de todo estaba sobre mis hombros.

Las opciones eran limitadas y egoístas por parte de la naturaleza. No había un consuelo o punto intermedio entre ambas. Iba a perderla en cualquiera que eligiera.

Un pequeño espasmo proveniente del cuerpo de Katherine me hizo volver a la tierra, donde Mulciber y las mujeres nos contemplaban con preocupación.

-El tiempo se agota, debes elegir.

Hasta el momento nada en mi existencia había sido fácil. Estaba condenada a ver morir a las personas que amaba, a mantener mi distancia de toda relación… No era sencillo, mucho menos algo a lo cual se pudiese acostumbrar. Años y años de soledad, de privación por miedo a lastimar a otros…Katherine no podría hacerlo, ella y su madre compartían un vinculo muy fuerte, amaba estar rodeada de personas y lo más importante, es que imaginaba una vida normal. Algo que ya no sería posible si permitía que aquello continuara.

Pera, ¿realmente era lo que quería? …A veces, _no __importa cuánto pienses lo que quieres o necesitas._ Al final todo conduce a un mismo camino en nuestra vida. Como crees, como imaginas… y como es ahora.

**~x~**

**¿Te quedaste con ganas? Yo también, pero este pequeño intervalo era necesario. Revela muchas cosas. Me despido por el momento, pero andaré por estos rumbos de nuevo muy pronto ;) **

**Twitter:Alexa_veela**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Feliz año nuevo, chicos! :) Les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón y que todos sus propósitos se hagan realidad. **

**~x~**

_**Final del Capitulo Anterior: **_

Katherine no podría hacerlo, ella y su madre compartían un vínculo muy fuerte, amaba estar rodeada de personas y lo más importante, es que imaginaba una vida normal. Algo que ya no sería posible si permitía que aquello continuara.

Pero, ¿realmente era lo que quería? …A veces, _no __importa cuánto pienses lo que quieres o necesitas._ Al final todo conduce a un mismo camino en nuestra vida. Como crees, como imaginas… y como es ahora.

**~x~**

**Capitulo 17**

"_El pasado solo queda como eso, como pasado__"_

**~x~**

Hermione permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a levantar la mirada del suelo. El miedo a ver la repugnancia y temor en el rostro de Fleur la obligo a evitar a toda costa cualquier tipo de acercamiento. Sin embargo, la rubia tenía otras intenciones.

Por supuesto que estaba sorprendida por la información recién contada, pero aquello no evito que tomara asiento junto a la vampira.

-No fue tu culpa. –Susurro, colocando una de sus manos bajo su barbilla para obligar a mirarla.- Nadie sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en los labios de Hermione antes de ponerse de pie.

-Ya no tiene caso, ¿sabes? Al final quien termino el trabajo sucio fui yo. No ese infeliz. –Afirmo la castaña con furia.

-Entonces tu…

-Debía considerar las opciones, no podía condenarla. –Interrumpió observándola fijamente.- Ella iba a odiarme si descubría lo que había hecho.

Fleur frunció el ceño ligeramente y asintió comprendiendo las palabras de la chica, aunque una parte de ella moría de ganas por contradecirla. Una nueva oportunidad de vivir nunca sería un castigo.

-Yo nunca quise ser de esta manera. Mulciber me transformo porque mis padres se lo pidieron, pero de todas formas no vivieron lo suficiente para ver en lo que me había convertido.

-¿Quién es Mulciber? –Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad. Un tanto sorprendida por la confesión de Hermione.

-El es lo más parecido a un padre para mí. –Explico la joven retomando su lugar junto a la francesa.- Ha estado conmigo desde que me convertí en esto.

-¿Y tus padres?

Fleur se maldijo tan pronto como aquella pregunta salió de sus labios. Hermione no se inmuto aunque el dolor en su mirada era evidente. La vampira exhalo con lentitud antes de mirarla con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Después de la muerte de Katherine se alejaron de mí. Creyeron que Mulciber y yo fuimos los culpables de su muerte.

El nudo inexistente en su garganta obligo a Hermione a guardar silencio. No importaba la cantidad de años que habían pasado, sus rostros llenos de temor y repugnancia permanecían grabados en su mente. Ellos la llamaron monstruo, rogaron que se alejara y por último, olvidaron que ante todo era su hija.

La rubia se armo de valor y coloco su mano sobre la de vampira tratando de confortarla. Sabia cuán difícil resultaba para ella hablar de su pasado y lo doloroso que había sido. Por dios, ella no fue la culpable y mucho menos pidió ser lo que era. Pero el pasado solo queda como eso, como pasado y lamentablemente ni la magia más poderosa puede cambiarlo.

-No fue tu culpa, Hermione. –Repitió la chica.- Hiciste lo mejor que estaba a tu alcance. Tal vez lo que te diga no cambie las cosas pero, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

**~x~**

Ron permanecía sentado en la sala común aguardando la llegada de Hermione. Si al menos pudiera darle un pedazo de mente para advertirle las consecuencias, iba a encontrar la manera de obligarla a estar en el anonimato. Harry por otra parte, no era ajeno al comportamiento del pelirrojo. Sospechaba que algo malo ocurría y por eso su actitud preocupada lo tenía paralizado en el aquel lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?

La mirada del Gryffindor lentamente se desvió hacia él provocando un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-Hermione volverá. –Contesto en voz bajo con angustia. Harry pareció no notarlo y asintió con una sonrisa.- Supongo que debemos reforzar la discreción de nuestra condición.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Toda la escuela, si bien no sospecha que algo extraño ocurre, saben que algo grave sucedió con Granger. Hoy escuche a Malfoy decir que iba averiguar lo que pasaba.

El chico de anteojos apretó la mandíbula con molestia y frunció el ceño profundamente.

-No voy a permitir que se entrometa en nuestros asuntos. Lo prometo.

El pelirrojo quiso sonreír pero lamentablemente lo único que consiguió fue hacer una mueca de desconfianza.

-Mientras no nos traicionemos todo estará bien. –Sentencio observando las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea.

**~x~**

A petición de la rubia, Hermione se encontraba caminando junto a ella por los pasillos solitarios de Hogwarts. Ambas meditaban lo que sucedía y lo importante que eso era. Si bien la vampira era reacia a divulgar sobre su pasado, Fleur estaba incierta sobre como traer el tema de su condición. La castaña era consciente, lo fue desde el principio hasta que finalmente termino por aceptarlo.

Si ella era una vampira y la francesa una veela, las cosas no debían ser distintas, a menos que fuera para fortalecer esa amistad. Sin embargo, aunque Fleur no pensaba muy diferente a su compañera, tenía claro que el rumbo de esa relación estaba destinada a ser algo más. No era una casualidad, ni tampoco que fuera una adivinadora, pero la sangre llama y no exactamente por la naturaleza que padecía Hermione.

Era intenso. Desesperante. Pero más que nada excitante.

La castaña lidero el camino por unos momentos hasta que noto que Fleur se había detenido. El aire ausente en su rostro provoco una sonrisa que amenazaba en convertirse en algo más si la chica continuaba con su boca abierta.

-Un nargle podría introducirse en tu boca. –Menciono burlonamente la vampira.

Fleur apretó la mandíbula con vergüenza y se acerco a su compañera, negándose a verla a la cara.

-¿Qué tipo de criatura es esa? -Respondió con curiosidad, reanudando el paseo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y sonrió.

-Luna me hablo de ellos. –Los ojos azules de la rubia se entrecerraron ligeramente tan pronto como el nombre de esa chica fue pronunciado. Ella lo hizo sin darse cuenta, pero no paso desapercibido para la joven de cabello rizado.- Tal vez debería presentártela.

-Me encantaría conocerla. –Contesto Fleur con una sonrisa fingida.

Hermione asintió en señal de comprensión y observo a su alrededor, su ceño se arrugo ligeramente mientras detenía sus pasos. La francesa trato de asimilar lo que sucedía pero la mano fría de Hermione la distrajo. Sin poder evitarlo ella se dejo llevar por la chica suponiendo que algo había logrado alterarla.

Cuando ambas llegaron hasta el puente cubierto ningún estudiante merodeaba cerca de ahí. La castaña retracto su mano un tanto sorprendida por sus acciones, el contacto con humanos siempre fue limitado y cuidadoso, no espontaneo y cómodo. Tal vez la confianza que Fleur y ella habían logrado forjar ya estaba realizando cambios.

-Lo siento, es solo que Malfoy y sus amigos aguardaban al doblar la esquina. –Explico la vampira con timidez.

Fleur asintió sin dejar de sonreír, aunque interiormente todavía estaba muy sorprendida por los sentidos agudos de la chica.

-No me sorprendería si esperaban a una pobre víctima.

-Tan predecibles como siempre. –Acordó Hermione.- Saben que mientras Snape los proteja, nadie puede tocarlos.

-¿Ni siquiera Dumbledore? –Cuestiono la veela con indignación.

-En realidad creo que no se ha dado la oportunidad. Snape los defiende a capa y espada, además Lucius Malfoy no ve nada malo en lo que su hijo hace… por lo que Draco rara vez obtiene una detención.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo muy extraño.- Señalo Fleur con diversión.

Hermione medio sonrió, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. La chica ojiazul por otra parte arqueo una ceja con picardía mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se acercaba a su compañera.

-Oh dios mío, tú has estado en detención. –Exclamo la rubia antes de reír.- No puedo creerlo.

-Tengo mi lado rebelde, Delacour. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias.

La sonrisa de la francesa lentamente se desvaneció ante las últimas palabras de la chica. Era el momento de aprovechar aquella soledad que las rodeaba. Sin oídos ajenos y personas curiosas. Hermione percibió la tensión en el ambiente y se volvió hacia su compañera con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto colocando su mano pálida sobre el hombro delgado de Fleur.

-Yo… yo tengo que decirte algo, Hermione. –Balbuceo con nerviosismo. La castaña asintió brindándole toda su atención, sin percatarse que eso solo aumento el temor de la otra. – Yo se que lo sabes, pero quiero ser honesta contigo… así como tú lo fuiste. Imagino lo difícil que fue para ti hablarme de tu pasado, y quiero decirte que te comprendo. Yo tampoco soy humana… al menos no tan ordinaria como el resto. –Agrego observando la reacción de la vampira.

-¿Entonces es cierto? Tú… ¿eres una veela?

La incredulidad dio paso a la razón, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida ante la confirmación de sus sospechas. Ahora aceptaba el hecho de que Fleur atraía tanto la atención como ella. Ambas eran diferentes al resto en gran medida.

-Solo soy una cuarta parte. –Explico la joven acercándose al barandal del puente, para así observar el horizonte.- Mi abuela al igual que mi madre lo son por completo, pero Gabrielle y yo no.

Casi como si pudiera escuchar la pregunta silenciosa, Fleur observo a Hermione sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-Mi padre es muggle, y la razón por la cual mi hermana y yo heredamos solo una cuarta parte del bono.

Ante la mención de su familia, Hermione pudo notar cierta nostalgia en la mirada de la rubia. Podía comprender cuán difícil debía ser para ella. Tal vez nunca iba a ser capaz de admitirlo, pero una parte de ella era muy apegada a Mulciber. Era lo más parecido a un padre, incluso más que el verdadero.

**~x~**

Inmersas en un silencio cómodo, Fleur y Hermione entraron a la sala común. Ron permanecía sentado todavía frente a la chimenea, sin atreverse a observar a la vampira. Sus manos se apretaron en forma de puño y se abstuvo de maldecirla. Tal vez estaba siendo injusto con ella, pero de todas maneras el daño ya estaba hecho. Ningún ser vivo pediría encontrarse con un dementor, pero por desgracia la castaña fue atacada por uno.

Finalmente cuando Fleur desapareció por las escaleras, el chico enderezo su postura y se enfrento a Hermione.

-Las cosas están saliéndose de control. –Espeto finalmente.

La vampira no se sorprendió ante sus palabras sino que parecía muy curiosa en cuanto al tema.

-Entiendo. Fue un descuido mío, lo lamento.

-Ojala las cosas fueran así de fácil, Granger. Pero no lo son. –Replico Ron con frustración.- Tu no tuviste la culpa de lo sucedido, pero el riesgo de la situación puso en peligro todo.

-¿Por qué estas tan asustado?

El pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo. Toda protesta murió en sus labios cuando Hermione se acerco observándole con preocupación genuina. Odiaba la sensación de estar expuesto ante ella, pero sabía que en momentos como esos, cuando el miedo podía más que su orgullo, él era como un libro abierto.

La joven de pelo rizado por otra parte, opto por sentarse en uno de los sillones y desviar su mirada hacia el fuego. La atmosfera que los envolvía estaba llena de algo indescriptible, como si en cualquier momento todo lo que conocían fuera a desvanecerse ante ellos. Ambos estaban asustados, a pesar de que ninguno quisiera admitirlo. La preocupación embargaba a los dos haciéndolos mantenerse alerta. Confundidos ante como terminaría todo.

-Tal vez estamos siendo paranoicos. –Dijo Ronald con nerviosismo.

-Son demasiadas casualidades, y ellas no existen sin que alguien las provoque.

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio observando cómo su compañera lentamente se ponía de pie.

-Han sido días extraños y agotadores, debemos descansar.

**~x~**

El despacho de Dumbledore se encontraba en silencio, Snape observaba con incomodidad el rostro de aquellos visitantes inesperados. Cada uno de ellos guardaba silencio, pero sus miradas eran como un libro abierto, sobre todo el de la mujer pequeña vestida completamente de rosa. Su sonrisa ridículamente dulce provocaba nauseas al hombre.

-Las cosas están saliéndose de control, Albus, tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo. –Finalmente hablo la desconocida.- El ministro solo quiere mantener el orden en la sociedad.

-Disculpa si no apoyo la manera de proteger a los demás, Dolores, pero esos dementores atacaron a dos de mis alumnos. –Respondió el anciano observándole fijamente.- Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta diciendo la verdad.

La mandíbula de la mujer se tenso mientras escuchaba las palabras del profesor. Sus manos retorcieron la parte inferior del chándal rosa con desesperación hasta que exhalo con pesadez. Snape no perdió detalle alguno de sus movimientos, los tiempos oscuros habían llegado aunque el ministerio se negara a creerlo.

-Solo he venido a cumplir órdenes.

Tras aquellas palabras la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y varios aurores entraron. Snape inmediatamente saco su varita y apunto a la mujer con desprecio. Sin embargo los hombres detrás de ella imitaron su acción hacia él.

-Si no quieren salir perjudicados, es mejor que cooperen con nosotros.

**~x~**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta continuación. **

**Hasta la próxima **

**P.D: Cualquier duda, aclaración o curiosidad pueden seguirme a través de Twitter : Alexa_veela.**


End file.
